Adaptação: A Esposa Virgem
by Ana Christina Lima
Summary: Edward de Masen é obrigado a se casar por ordem do rei com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo e jurou vingar-se, fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella Swan sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinópse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Idade Média_

Com olhar sombrio para a caneca de cerveja, Edward de Masen apoiava-se à parede. Não estava embriagado. Nunca bebia demais. Isso lhe embotaria os sentidos e os dele eram afiados como uma navalha. Como prova disso, levantou a cabeça ao ouvir um ruído na entrada do salão. Mantinha o olhar alerta ao menor sinal de perigo. Mas tratava-se apenas da irmã Alice com o bebê no colo.

Swan não passaria por ali outra vez.

Apesar da disciplina férrea, a idéia invadiu-lhe a mente como um fantasma negro. Por um momento, Edward debateu-a. Seu inimigo estava morto. O vizinho, que o tinha abandonado ferido na Terra Santa e voltado para roubar-lhe as terras, perecera neste mesmo salão, nas mãos de Jasper, o marido de Alice. O fato o privara de exercer a vingança.

Edward olhou para as duas cadeiras pesadas, na frente do salão, onde a cena se passara. Mas os ladrilhos já tinham sido lavados e o sangue de Swan se fora para sempre. Edward jamais o veria soluçar e, assim, não sentiria o prazer da vingança tão arraigada em sua alma.

Desde então, nesse último ano, ele tentara executar outras mortes, trabalhando como soldado contratado. Todavia, o extermínio de estranhos significava tão pouco quanto as parcas moedas recebidas em sua troca. Edward já possuía fortuna e uma próspera propriedade. Construído pelo pai, Belvry era um castelo moderno que provocava a inveja de seus pares. O fato, entretanto, não lhe provocava satisfação. Por isso, estava ali, no local do desapontamento amargo, em busca de alento para o vazio em que sua vida se tomara.

Edward apertou os dedos em volta da caneca. Na verdade, não encontrava estímulo em nada, pois tudo perdera o significado para ele. Sua irmã havia mudado muito nesses cinco anos que ele passara na Terra Santa. Ele nem mais a reconhecia. Edward também se ressentia do fato de o cunhado tê-lo privado do que mais desejava:

Tirar a vida de Swan.

- Edward! Eu não o vi aí encostado na parede. O que pretende fazer esta tarde? - Alice perguntou com aquele meio sorriso desconfiado, com o qual ele já se acostumara.

A irmã linda, de cabelos pretos, não sabia o que fazer com ele, mas isso não o surpreendia. Ele próprio não sabia o que fazer consigo mesmo.

- Nada - respondeu Edward com olhar indiferente. Alice sentou-se num banco e dirigiu-se à filhinha:

- Veja, Sybil, é seu tio Edward.

Ao ouvir a voz terna e amorosa, ele quase não acreditou. A Alice que ele conhecia era uma jovem altiva, castelã eficiente, mas incapaz de demonstrações afetivas. Agora, em vez de deixar a criança sob os cuidados da babá, carregava-a para todos os cantos grande parte do tempo. Difícil entender tal atitude.

Um movimento na entrada chamou-lhe a atenção. Virando-se depressa, Edward viu Jasper entrar no salão. Homem de estatura avantajada, o marido de Alice seria capaz de intimidar as pessoas, mas raramente o fazia. Ele parecia deliciar-se com o mundo em volta, do qual se vira desligado durante uma crise de cegueira temporária.

- Jasper! - exclamou Alice sem esconder a alegria. - Veja, Sybil, é o papai - acrescentou, sacudindo a mãozinha da criança para o cavaleiro imponente.

Talvez algo durante o parto houvesse danificado a mente da irmã, pensou Edward várias vezes durante a estadia ali.

- Fique no colo do titio enquanto recebo seu pai - disse Alice.

Para horror de Edward, ele viu-se com a sobrinha no braço. Era pequena, gorda e sem um fio de cabelo. Cheirava a uma mistura de leite e sabonete. Ele a estrangularia caso lhe sujasse a túnica.

Com a caneca de cerveja em uma das mãos e o bebê no outro braço, Edward dirigiu um olhar impotente para a irmã. Porém, ela já se afastava.

Atônito, viu-a atirar-se nos braços do marido. Edward jamais se acostumaria àquele comportamento. Numa cena constrangedora, o casal beijou-se apaixonadamente como se estivesse em seu quarto. Talvez a crise de cegueira também houvesse perturbado a mente do cunhado, refletiu Edward.

A criança percebeu de repente onde estava e pôs-se á chorar alto. Edward estremeceu e imaginou se não deveria deixar logo o castelo de Dunmorrow. Sentia-se embaraçado ao lado desse trio estranho, mas feliz. Em comparação à deles, sua vida parecia mais vazia e sem propósito.

- Pegue aqui - disse ele, estendendo a criança para a mãe.

- Pronto, Sybil. Você deve estar com sono - Alice murmurou.

Admirado, Edward não entendeu como a irmã falava com aquela coisinha como se pudesse ser entendida. O estômago contraiu-se e ele lembrou-se de que precisava comer algo. Mas como tudo, os alimentos não lhe despertavam o interesse. Resolveu concentrá-lo no gigante loiro que teimava em chamá-lo de irmão.

- Edward! - Jasper exclamou com afetividade irritante.

Como o Cavaleiro Vermelho ousava encará-lo com aquela franqueza e como se enxergasse o vazio de sua alma? Como se atrevia a dar-lhe conselhos quando este castelo era uma lástima se comparado a Belvry?

Dunmorrow era velho e seus habitantes não possuíam riquezas. Todavia, eles pareciam ter um tesouro além do alcance de Edward. Isso o deixava mais frustrado ainda. A dor de estômago aumentou e ele quase fez uma careta. Mas manteve a expressão impassível diante do olhar perscrutador de Jasper.

- Vim avisá-lo, irmão, que chegou um mensageiro do rei a sua procura - disse o cunhado.

Olhando para a entrada, Edward viu um homem com o emblema de Augusto. Como não o tinha notado? Claro, distraíra-se com a criança e com demonstrações amorosas. Abafando a raiva, pôs a caneca na mesa e dirigiu-se ao estranho.

Finalmente. Já fazia um ano que Swan invadira a propriedade vizinha de Belvry e, até agora, o destino das terras do desgraçado continuava sem solução.

Na opinião de Jasper, Augusto decidiria em favor de Edward, passando a propriedade para Belvry como indenização. Edward, entretanto, não confiava em reis e príncipes, graças às experiências adquiridas na aventura chamada de Guerra Santa. Ele não se surpreenderia se Augusto confiscasse a propriedade de Swan para a coroa.

Não se importaria com isso. Swan não tinha prole, portanto, de uma forma ou de outra, as terras deixariam para sempre sua linha hereditária. Isso constituía uma pequena satisfação para Edward, pois era a única vingança que lhe restava.

- O senhor é Edward de Masen, o barão de Belvry? - o mensageiro do rei indagou.

- Sou - confirmou Edward.

- Trago-lhe uma mensagem de seu soberano. - Edward fez-lhe um gesto para sentar-se no banco ao longo da mesa. Nesse instante, percebeu o olhar ansioso de Alice. Ela e o marido não escondiam a vontade de também ouvirem a novidade. Isso o surpreendeu.

- Posso oferecer-lhe uma bebida? - perguntou Alice ao mensageiro.

- Aceito, sim, minha senhora. Mas a mensagem é curta. Não prefere ouvi-la primeiro? - indagou ele olhando para Edward e para os outros dois.

Irritado, mas querendo terminar logo a questão, Edward dirigiu um olhar interrogativo ao cunhado. Este o respondeu com outro de advertência. Com o braço nos ombros da esposa, Jasper o fez sentir que devia algo a Alice por seu trabalho em Belvry. Tenso, Edward teve a sensação de que, apesar das demonstrações de amizade de Jasper, os dois chegariam às vias de fato.

Edward, entretanto, cedeu. Afinal, o assunto não tinha muita importância para ele. Não havia mal que eles ouvissem a notícia.

- Esta é minha irmã, e seu marido, o barão de Whitlock, o senhor já conhece.

- Minha mensagem é referente à posse da propriedade adjacente a Belvry e pertencente ao falecido barão de Swan.

Edward concentrou a atenção no mensageiro. Este pôs-se a ler o decreto real, no qual Edward demonstrava a vontade de solidificar a lealdade dos súditos através de laços matrimoniais, sempre que fosse possível. "Está bem", pensou Edward. "Termine logo a leitura!"

- Como descobriu-se a existência de uma sobrinha de Swan, portanto sua herdeira, é nossa vontade que o senhor se case com Isabella Swan, reunindo as duas propriedades e sendo senhor de ambas.

Embora o homem continuasse a ler, Edward não prestou mais atenção. Swan tinha uma parenta viva. A informação reavivou a raiva adormecida, enchendo o vazio da alma com renovado propósito.

**-x-**

- Ela vive há anos num convento, protegida das maldades do mundo. Deve ignorar tudo a respeito da malícia dos homens e de sua brutalidade. Ai, Jasper, o que acontecerá a ela nas mãos de Edward?

- Seja otimista, Alice.

- Vou tentar e também rezar muito por ela. Que Deus tenha piedade da pobre moça.

**-x-**

Edward afastou-se de Dunmorrow sem olhar para trás. Nada o prendia lá, mas algo o esperava à frente. Embora fosse um homem destemido, mantinha uma boa escolta para acompanhá-lo em viagens. Parando apenas para pedir indicações sobre o caminho do convento, ele ia em busca da noiva.

Não se preocupava com sua aparência. Ela podia ser velha, jovem, feia ou bonita, o importante era ser do sangue de Swan. Ansioso por alcançar o destino, Edward forçava a comitiva a prosseguir depressa. Paciência e disciplina, duas de suas qualidades, estavam esquecidas.

- Para onde vamos? - perguntou uma voz profunda e melodiosa.

Edward relanceou os olhos para o homem a seu lado. Ele usava uma, túnica larga e longa, pois como vários outros do grupo, desdenhava a cota de malha dos cavaleiros.

- Emmett!

Perdido com os pensamentos, Edward não tinha percebido a aproximação do companheiro. Emmett tinha a habilidade de aparecer de repente. Era também temido pela precisão de seus golpes. Edward o admirava por essas qualidades que os haviam salvado várias vezes quando guerreavam na Terra Santa.

Apesar de ser também chamado de sírio, Edward não fazia idéia de onde ele nascera. A variada população da Síria contava com gregos, armênios, italianos, judeus, muçulmanos e francos que conviviam com uns poucos germânicos e escandinavos.

O nome Emmett era francês e Edward podia imaginar o homem alto e moreno como descendente de um almofadinha. Ele tinha uma postura nobre e uma autoconfiança que não poderiam ter surgido nas sarjetas. A pele dele era de um dourado profundo, mas clara o suficiente para indicar mistura de sangue. Edward refletia se Emmett não seria filho bastardo de algum sultão, ou talvez de um cavaleiro que houvesse violentado uma das mulheres nativas no ardor das cruzadas. Nunca havia perguntado e Emmett não oferecera explicações.

Desde o encontro tumultuado dos dois, vários anos antes, eles mantinham um acordo tácito: nada de indagações sobre o passado. Ao voltar para a Bretanha, Edward trouxera o homem, que havia se tomado quase tão chegado quanto um amigo, e lhe passado o mínimo necessário de informações. Eles não haviam prestado juramento algum, não faziam planos para o futuro e não se julgavam mutuamente.

- Estamos indo a um convento. Trata-se de um lugar sagrado para mulheres - explicou Edward.

- As mulheres vivem lá sozinhas? - perguntou Emmett, perplexo com o conceito estranho.

- Vivem. Elas juraram fidelidade a Deus.

- O que vamos fazer lá? Acho curioso que permitam a entrada de homens em tal lugar.

- Estamos indo em busca de uma parenta de meu inimigo, a herdeira de Swan. Finalmente, vou poder me vingar, Emmett.

- Essa parenta é santa?

- Não, mas vive lá com as que são -respondeu Edward. Percebeu que Emmett relaxava a expressão. Embora o companheiro não professasse religião alguma, respeitava os lugares sagrados, tanto os cristãos como os muçulmanos.

- Sei. E o que você pretende fazer com ela? - o sírio quis saber.

Edward não respondeu logo, pois ainda refletia sobre os planos. O futuro, tão vazio até pouco antes, agora oferecia possibilidades sem fim. Oprimido pela morte de Swan e pelo vazio dos longos meses seguintes, ele ansiava pela recompensa imediata.

- Vou deixá-la sofrer como Swan fez comigo - respondeu finalmente.

- Esvair-se em sangue sob o sol escaldante do deserto? - Edward ignorou o sarcasmo do companheiro. Não queria se lembrar dos dias tórridos e das noites geladas ao relento. Nem do ano vagaroso de recuperação.

- Não. Vou descobrir do que ela mais gosta e privá-la disso como Swan tentou fazer comigo. Também descobrirei o que ela mais teme e a farei enfrentá-lo. Vou atormentá-la e sentirei prazer com isso. Executarei minha vingança.

Fez-se silêncio, mas Edward sentiu o olhar de Emmett sobre ele. Sabia que o companheiro tinha profundo respeito pelas mulheres. Provavelmente, ele não lhe aprovava os planos, mas não interferiria.

Por algum tempo, nenhum dos dois falou. Então, Emmett baixou o olhar.

- Você vai ao convento para matá-la? - perguntou. Edward sorriu.

- Não. Vou para me casar com ela.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Edward percebeu a aceleração do pulso, mas não tentou controlá-lo. Haviam cavalgado depressa e alcançado o convento em dez dias. saboreava a onda de satisfação enquanto esperava a noiva. A vitória era quase sua! Vitória sobre os demônios que o perseguiam há tanto tempo, que haviam destruído os sonhos de um jovem cavaleiro otimista e mudado seu caminho para sempre. Finalmente, executaria a vingança e, então, talvez voltasse a ser o que era.

Emmett estava ao lado e Edward o observou. Como sempre, as feições do companheiro não revelavam nada. Todavia, Edward sentiu-lhe a desaprovação. O sírio não apreciava esquemas que envolvessem mulheres. Ele já ultrapassara os limites ao indagar o que aconteceria depois da vingança. Edward não se dera ao trabalho de responder. A moça seria sua mulher e ele teria muitos anos para exercer a vingança na última descendente de Swan.

Ela se chamava Isabella. Edward a imaginava como uma versão menor de seu inimigo. Teria cabelos negros e pele desbotada como a do tio. Criada em convento, ela devia ser um tipo delicado e imprestável, refletiu, aborrecido. Só precisava olhar para a mulher que comandava a ordem a fim de confirmar a crença. Pequena e encurvada, ela movia-se com a lentidão da idade. Seria fácil forçar uma pessoa assim a satisfazer suas vontades.

- Quero me casar tão logo ela apareça - disse Edward, escondendo a excitação sob a expressão impassível.

- Isso é impossível, meu senhor. Padre Goode foi visitar uma irmã enferma e o sacerdote mais próximo está em Litton, a um dia de viagem - informou a abadessa.

Edward abafou uma praga e virou-se para um homem atarracado atrás de Emmett.

- Alec, vá buscar o padre.

- Sim, senhor.

- Faça-o chegar aqui amanhã.

- Pois não, meu senhor.

O homem saiu enquanto entravam três freiras.

- Ah, Isabella - a abadessa exclamou acelerando a excitação de Edward.

Mas qual das três seria a noiva? Todas usavam hábitos pretos e toucas brancas. Mantinham o rosto abaixado, o que não permitia ver-lhes as feições. A única diferença era a altura da do meio. Observando-a, Edward surpreendeu-se com seu repentino olhar de curiosidade. As três sentaram-se num banco.

- Isabella, querida, tenho boas notícias para você - informou a abadessa e, mais uma vez, a do meio levantou o olhar vivo.

Certamente a criatura desinibida não era a noiva, pensou Edward. Talvez ela apenas não fosse tão discreta como as outras duas.

A abadessa prosseguiu em voz trêmula:

- O rei mandou um marido para você. - Edward olhou para a do meio e viu-a encarar a velha freira. Suas feições expressavam dissidência e não submissão. Não se comportava como uma religiosa.

- Não acredito. Por que Augusto demonstraria interesse por mim?

Edward mal disfarçou o choque. A criatura alta e rebelde era Isabella Swan?

- É verdade, minha querida. O rei mandou a notícia da morte de seu tio e a ordem para você se casar com o barão de Belvry com a finalidade de unir as terras.

A moça passou o olhar por Edward numa avaliação rápida. "Sim, Isabella, conheça seu senhor e lastime-se", pensou ele encarando-a com ar de triunfo.

Sem piscar, ela enfrentou-o. Devia ter uns dezoito anos, calculou ele. Tinha rosto oval, pele pálida, nariz pequeno e boca bem delineada. Os olhos, ao contrário dos pretos de Swan, eram castanhos e faiscavam. Abruptamente, ela os desviou.

- A senhora sabia disso e não me avisou? - indagou à abadessa.

A voz revelava emoção, mais precisamente, raiva. Teria essa moça, de fato, sido educada num convento?, conjeturou Edward.

- Ora, Isabella - começou a abadessa e as outras duas freiras trocaram um olhar como se esperassem uma cena.

Não ficaram desapontadas, pois Isabella levantou-se e interrompeu a superiora:

- Não venha com panos quentes. A senhora recebeu a notícia e não me avisou. Ficou com medo de que eu fugisse e esse janota não lhe pagasse uma boa recompensa? - perguntou apontando o dedo para Edward.

"Janota?" O insulto feito com tanta naturalidade deixou-o fora de si. Foi preciso um grande esforço para não demonstrar a raiva. Tinha vontade de sacudi-la pelos ombros. Mais tarde, ela pagaria por essas palavras e por muito mais.

As freiras não disfarçaram o olhar horrorizado e a abadessa aproximou-se com olhar apaziguador.

- Isabella, você sabe que o ouro não me atrai. Se pensasse um pouco, veria que tenho seu interesse em mente. Você não vive feliz aqui e, agora, tem a oportunidade de iniciar uma nova vida. Aceite-a e que Deus a abençoe.

- Eu não ficaria desconfiada se a senhora tivesse me informado antes. Por que não o fez? Pensou que eu tentaria escapar?

Escapar? Que tipo de mulher era essa para falar tanta tolice? Tencionava mesmo desafiar o rei?

- Chega! Não importa quando você foi informada. Nós vamos nos casar e você não tem escolha - disse Edward em tom enérgico.

Isabella virou-se para ele.

- Existem sempre escolhas, meu senhor! - Petrificado com os olhos castanhos falseando, Edward não conseguiu falar. Por que tanta raiva? Era ele quem deveria odiá-la, não só por causa do tio como também por sua língua afiada. Então, ela virou-se e deixou o aposento sem a permissão da superiora ou a de seu senhor.

Edward nem percebeu mover-se. Viu-se à porta com Emmett segurando-lhe o braço.

- Deixe-a em paz por enquanto - aconselhou o sírio em voz baixa.

Perplexo com a falta de controle, Edward retrocedeu. O sangue latejava nas veias.

- Perdoe Isabella - pediu a abadessa. - Ela é muito impetuosa e até um pouco inflexível, mas acabará cedendo. Só precisa de um pouco de tempo para se acostumar com a idéia.

- Por que a senhora não a avisou de minha vinda? Isso teria evitado a cena desagradável - censurou Edward.

A abadessa desviou o olhar, levando-o a pensar se Isabella não teria dito a verdade. Ela fugiria em vez de se casar com ele? Por quê? Ela ignorava o que existia entre o tio e ele. A abadessa havia lhe dito que Swan jamais demonstrara interesse pela sobrinha e, por isso, a mandara para o convento. Desde então, eles nunca tinham se comunicado. Isabella não podia sentir afeto por alguém a quem mal conhecia.

Uma idéia perturbadora tomou forma na mente de Edward. Perscrutando o olhar da abadessa, perguntou:

- Isabella tem um amante pelas redondezas? Ou algum outro laço que a prenda por aqui?

As freiras não contiveram exclamações diante das palavras francas.

- Não, não, meu senhor! Não existe nada que prenda Isabella aqui. Trata-se apenas de sua rebeldia - garantiu a superiora.

- Ela é muito teimosa - disse uma das freiras.

- E não gosta de nada que não seja ideia sua. Isabella teve uma vida muito dura - aparteou a outra.

- Num convento? - Edward perguntou com ar de dúvida.

- Após a morte do pai, ela e a mãe passaram necessidades. A mãe morreu logo depois. Seguiu-se um período difícil até o tio providenciar o dinheiro para Isabella juntar-se ao convento - explicou a abadessa.

- E onde ela viveu durante aquele tempo? - Edward quis saber.

- Conseguiu abrigo na casa de um burguês. Não passava de uma criada.

Ótimo! A noiva vivera como subalterna. Todavia, saber de seus percalços não dava prazer a Edward. Talvez porque eles tivessem sido provocados pelo destino e não por ele. Desejava ser a única fonte de sofrimento para Isabella Swan.

- Ela não parece ser subserviente - comentou em voz seca.

- Trata-se de uma boa moça, meu senhor, mas não tem vocação religiosa. Quem sabe não se dará melhor como castelã? - sugeriu a abadessa.

Edward franziu a testa. A criatura de maus modos não se parecia com nenhuma dama que ele conhecia. Alice nunca levantava o tom de voz e era uma mulher finíssima.

Edward quase riu com a comparação. Linda e delicada, a irmã não tinha nada a ver com a noiva de olhos castanhos e faiscantes. Imagine educada em convento! A velha abadessa não devia ter muito controle de seu rebanho. Mas bem depressa, ele inspiraria o temor de Deus no coração de Isabella Swan.

Chegou quase a sorrir ao pensar na vingança. Quando terminasse, a noiva sentiria saudades de seu passado miserável. Até a vida de camponesa lhe pareceria melhor.

Isabella correu para o dormitório. Calculava de quanto tempo dispunha. Logo estaria na hora das vésperas e sua ausência na reza seria notada. Por que ela? E por que agora quando tinha, finalmente, se resignado à vida no convento? Não possuía paciência necessária para a vida religiosa, mas, ali encontrara alimento, agasalho e segurança.

Tarde demais, lembrava-se de que a vida fora do convento era crivada de perigos. Fome, frio, degradação e outros horrores escondiam-se na primeira curva da estrada. Isabella os conhecia bem. Encarou as perspectivas enquanto fazia uma trouxa com a roupa de cama. Pagamento pequeno pelos anos de serviços prestados ali.

Já podia sentir a falta de ar que a acometia quando estava assustada. Há quanto tempo não tinha de lutar para respirar? Tentou acalmar-se. Agora, seria diferente. Era mais velha e mais experiente. Poderia trabalhar como criada para uma família respeitável. Não, pensou, estremecendo. Na cidade, encontraria outro trabalho que a mantivesse fora de perigo.

Colocando seus parcos pertences na trouxa, amarrou-a e deixou o dormitório. Deveria levar algum alimento, mas não se atrevia a ir até a cozinha. Várias freiras deviam estar a par de sua situação e perceberiam sua tentativa de fuga.

As portas, sem dúvida, estavam guardadas e Isabella dirigiu-se a uma janela. A altura era grande, mas não havia outra maneira de escapar, pensou olhando a grama lá embaixo. Não tinha tempo a perder. Precisava fugir antes que ele viesse em seu encalço.

Muito tempo atrás, tinha pensando em constituir família, com um marido que não desperdiçasse as moedas como o pai. Talvez um comerciante, ou um cavaleiro. Mas jamais aspirara tão alto como um de Masen, famoso no país por sua fortuna.

Isabella mal podia acreditar que ela, a filha de um homem fracassado, estivesse noiva do proprietário de Belvry. Embora tivesse desistido de se casar há muito tempo, poderia ter mudado de idéia se o homem houvesse se mostrado bondoso em vez de amedrontá-la com sua brutalidade.

Estremeceu. Lembrou-se daquele rosto - atraente, mas inflexível - e daqueles olhos sombrios e cheios de raiva. Decidiu-se. Não poderia ficar ali. Ignorava porque ele a desprezava. Talvez não quisesse se casar, ou alimentasse alguma diferença com o tio. Ela já sobrevivera uma vez e voltaria a fazê-lo. Melhor do que submeter-se a um tipo como aquele. Jogou a trouxa e passou as pernas pelo peitoril da janela.

A queda tirou-lhe o fôlego. Deitada de costas na relva, Isabella respirou fundo. Sua posição estava longe de ser a de uma dama. O hábito levantado mostrava-lhe as pernas abertas e a touca torta a deixava com ar irreverente. Não importava. Seus dias de decoro rígido chegavam ao fim, pensou, sorrindo.

Foi então que Isabella o viu.

Ele estava a um passo de sua cabeça. Se estendesse a mão, poderia tocar-lhe as botas que apareciam sob a túnica de tecido fino. Levantou o olhar. Ele tinha as mãos nos quadris e, acima dos ombros largos, o rosto não escondia a fúria. Os olhos dourados lembravam a ponta de punhais.

- Se tentava se matar, deveria ter escolhido uma janela mais alta - comentou Edward.

Perplexa com tais palavras, Isabella continuou deitada, fitando-o. Que tipo de monstro seria esse homem para dizer tal coisa?

- Vou mandar pôr grades nas janelas de seu quarto em Belvry - avisou ele.

Isabella sentou-se abruptamente e endireitou as roupas. Numa atitude decidida, encarou o inimigo. Ele sorria como se seu constrangimento o agradasse. Sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.

- Conforme-se com seu destino, pois amanhã, nos casaremos - aconselhou ele.

Edward não a trancou por fora. Não havia necessidade. Mulher alguma, nem mesmo Isabella Swan, conseguiria passar por seus homens. Deitado numa enxerga dura, numa das celas reservadas a visitantes, ele sentia-se satisfeito. No dia seguinte, Isabella seria sua.

Mas tratava-se de um criatura estranha. Edward não podia entender por que ela tentara fugir para não se casar.

E pular de uma janela? Poderia ter quebrado o pescoço, roubando-o da oportunidade de vingança.

Não, ele tomaria todo o cuidado para que a tola não se arriscasse outra vez. Isabella precisava de mão firme, pensou ao lembrar-se de sua figura absurda caída no chão. Um pouco dos cabelos tinha escapado da touca branca. Eram castanhos e brilhantes e Edward os imaginou soltos. Havia tido também a oportunidade de apreciar-lhe as pernas. Bem torneadas. Precisava examinar a noiva com mais vagar.

Edward virou-se de lado e respirou fundo. O que lhe importava a cor dos cabelos de Isabella, ou as formas de seu corpo? Afinal, ela não passava de instrumento para executar a vingança.

Logo estariam casados, mas Edward não queria nada com o corpo de Isabella. Jamais se deixava dominar pela paixão e a sobrinha de Swan não o subjugaria dessa forma, ou de outra qualquer.

Ela poderia ter feito os votos perpétuos, pois não lhe conheceria as carícias, nem de outro homem. E essa privação seria apenas o início de...

- Meu senhor?

Vinda da escuridão, a voz interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. Sem ruído algum, Edward segurou o cabo da adaga na cintura. Tinha tirado a túnica, mas conservara a arma. Como aprendera muito tempo atrás, lugar algum era seguro e não se podia confiar em ninguém, nem mesmo em freiras.

Edward olhou para a entrada da cela, que não tinha porta, ou cortina. Apesar das sombras, distinguiu uma silhueta curvada. Num movimento brusco, sentou-se.

- Não! Fique onde está, por favor. Sou eu, a abadessa Marie. - A voz era baixa e meio sem fôlego. - Quero trocar uma palavrinha com o senhor.

A essa hora? Se não fosse sua idade avançada, Edward desconfiaria das intenções da freira.

- Do que se trata?

- De um assunto muito delicado, meu senhor. Eu não tocaria nele se pudéssemos nos ver à luz do dia.

- Está bem. Fale logo - instou Edward, irritado.

- E sobre Isabella, meu senhor. Peço-lhe que não a trate mal.

A irritação cresceu.

- Ela vai ser minha mulher e não lhe dirá mais respeito.

- Sei bem, meu senhor. Mas eu não gostaria que se impusesse a ela.

Com todos os diabos. Estaria a abadessa querendo aconselhá-lo sobre assuntos matrimoniais?

- A senhora não quer que o casamento se consume? - indagou, incrédulo.

- Não até que seu coração a receba, meu senhor.

- A senhora me deixa confuso, abadessa. A igreja não exige que os votos matrimoniais sejam consumados? - perguntou Edward com sarcasmo.

- Quero lembrá-lo que estupro é pecado - disse a freira veementemente.

- Não existe estupro entre marido e mulher - protestou ele.

Não deixava de ser engraçado estar seminu, numa cela de convento, discutindo sexo com uma freira. Contudo, o fato o aborrecia.

- Deus vê e conhece tudo. Ele o julgará de acordo com sua intenção.

- Abadessa, o que a leva pensar que eu estupraria minha mulher? - Edward perguntou, tentando controlar-se.

- Vi sua expressão de ódio quando olhou para ela.

Ele não precisou negar a acusação. O farfalhar do hábito mostrou que a abadessa se afastava. Perplexo com tal comportamento, ficou olhando para a entrada da cela. As freiras de outros conventos seriam tão estranhas como as desse?

Praguejou contra a insensatez das mulheres e voltou a deitar-se. Se a velha freira não houvesse tido a audácia de adverti-lo, talvez lhe confessasse não ter a intenção de levar a mulher para a cama.

Planejava algo muito pior para ela.

Edward se viu dominado pela sensação de triunfo não sentida desde que havia destruído o exército de Swan. Não havia enfrentado o inimigo, pois este fugira covardemente. Mas agora, Edward e a sobrinha do desgraçado encontravam-se diante do sacerdote que os tornaria marido e mulher.

Isabella usava o hábito preto de freira. Provavelmente não tinha outras roupas. Pouco importava.

A noiva não era tão alta quanto tinha calculado. O topo de sua cabeça alcançava-lhe a face. Observou-a imaginando os cabelos escondidos sob a touca. Estudou-lhe as feições: sobrancelhas bem arqueadas, cílios longos e densos e lábios rosados. Estavam meio curvados e fechados. Surpreso, ele percebeu que Isabella hesitava a fazer os votos matrimoniais. Aproximou-se mais, ameaçando-a em silêncio.

Embora Edward esperasse que a noiva se acovardasse com a atitude, ela ergueu os olhos com ar de desafio. Encararam-se e ele tentou forçá-la a falar através de um olhar feroz. Ela nem piscou. Não importava tanto orgulho, pois ele seria o vencedor. A idéia o levou a sorrir. Isabella desviou o olhar e, com voz trêmula, fez o juramento.

Sua coragem o surpreendeu. Essa era uma qualidade que Edward valorizava acima de todas. Estranho encontrá-la na herdeira de Swan. Talvez tudo não passasse de tolice feminina, refletiu ele.

Tão logo o padre terminou a cerimônia, Edward anunciou:

- Partimos imediatamente. Vamos, mulher, despeça-se das companheiras.

Mais uma vez, Isabella o surpreendeu. Calada e sem lágrimas, passou diante das freiras. Por Deus, que mulher fora do comum!

Por um instante, Edward seguiu-a com o olhar, mas depois dirigiu-se à abadessa:

- Não se preocupe, eu não a tocarei - prometeu. A velha freira não pareceu aliviada e, consternada, disse:

- Ora, meu senhor, sei que Isabella não é tão linda como muitas mulheres, mas a ordem divina é crescer e multiplicar.

- Não foi isso que me disse ontem à noite.

- Ontem à noite? - repetiu a velha freira com olhar confuso.

A suspeita dominou Edward e ele virou-se para a porta. Isabella já estava lá fora, de costas para ele e junto ao cavalo palafrém. Havia sido ela, sem sombra de dúvida, quem o procurara na noite anterior. E o tinha convencido tratar-se da abadessa.

O sangue de Edward ferveu. A criatura era de uma audácia fora de conta. Imagine aconselhá-lo a respeito da consumação do casamento! Do que mais ela seria capaz?

"Dê vazão a suas artimanhas, mulher irascível. A guerra apenas começou" - refletiu Edward tentando se controlar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Edward forçou a comitiva a cavalgar até o anoitecer e sentiu prazer ao ver Isabella mal conseguir escorregar da sela. Ela não estava acostumada a longas viagens como ele e seus homens.

Agora, ela jantava de cabeça baixa, sinal de exaustão. Em outra mulher, Edward assumiria tratar-se de submissão, mas não Isabella. Ela não demonstraria o menor sinal de fraqueza se soubesse que ele, escondido entre as árvores, a observava.

Criatura estranha, mas uma oponente de valor, Edward refletiu. Na curta convivência de ambos, ela mostrara muito mais coragem do que o tio. Todavia, sua visita, durante a noite no convento, provava que era tão traiçoeira quanto Swan. Precisava ainda descobrir o que a motivara, mas não se atreveria a virar-lhe as costas.

Enraivecido, aproximou-se, ansioso por atormentá-la. Aliás, Isabella já tinha se alimentado bem e ele imaginava para onde iria toda aquela comida. Embora alta, ela não era gorda. Ele terminara há refeição há algum tempo, porém, ela continuava a comer. Talvez tentasse adiar uma conversa com ele. A idéia o estimulou a parar a seu lado numa atitude intimidadora.

- Já está satisfeita, mulher? - Isabella levantou os ombros e o queixo, mas não o olhar.

- Não - respondeu ela em tom brusco enquanto apanhava mais um pedaço de pão.

A petulância o irritou.

- Você queira, ou não, sou seu marido agora. Afirmo que você já comeu o suficiente.

Ela, então, o fitou com os olhos verdes falseando.

- Deseja me manter com fome, meu senhor? - perguntou ela com a rispidez de quem proferia uma praga.

- Impossível, com o que você já comeu. Mas talvez eu faça isso, caso você não me agrade.

Isabella não respondeu como Edward esperava e, em vez disso, desviou o olhar como se o ignorasse. Ele não toleraria isso. Com o dedo sob seu queixo, forçou-a a fitá-lo. O antagonismo nos olhos castanhos era evidente, mas ele percebeu algo mais.

Medo. Edward podia quase apalpá-lo. Suas narinas fremiam e a respiração tomava-se ofegante. Apesar das demonstrações de coragem, Isabella estava aterrorizada. "Por quê?", ele conjeturou antes de calcular a resposta.

A cama. Esta criatura temerária, que havia enfrentado a abadessa, a ira dele e pulado de uma janela alta, receava o cumprimento dos deveres matrimoniais. Ao procurá-lo no convento durante a noite, não fora para fazê-lo passar por tolo, mas porque lhe temia a luxúria.

Edward sentiu-se insultado. Jamais precisara se esforçar para agradar as mulheres. A aparência atraente garantia-lhe a atenção feminina mais do que desejava.

Podia sentir a veia de Isabella latejar sob o dedo. Por que se ofendera? Tinha a intenção de atormentá-la e já estava conseguindo. Como, não importava.

Não era verdade.

Soltou-lhe o queixo. Embora ela se esforçasse para não baixá-lo, sua pose arrogante tinha desaparecido. As mãos crispavam-se no colo com tanta força que as juntas dos dedos embranqueciam. Sua derrota o afetava de maneira estranha e, sem pensar, Edward segurou-a pelos pulsos.

Isabella estremeceu, mas ele começou a passar os polegares pelas palmas das mãos. Estas tinham marcas profundas das unhas. Enquanto as alisava, ele pensou em quando havia tocado outra pessoa pela última vez. Aliás, não se lembrava de jamais haver segurado as mãos de uma mulher. As de Isabella eram macias, embora fortes, com dedos esguios e marcados pelo trabalho. Fascinado, observou-os e continuou a carícia até ouvir um soluço. Levantou o olhar e, surpreso com sua expressão atônita, soltou-lhe as mãos.

- Vá se deitar, mulher - ordenou em voz ríspida. Virou-se e voltou para o meio das árvores, sem olhar para trás. Um barulho avisou-o de que Isabella refugiava-se em sua tenda. O que dera nele?, indagou-se. Os esforços para maltratar a esposa tinham falhado e algo muito diferente ocorrera. Ela era sua inimiga! Não podia se esquecer disso. Tentou concentrar-se na raiva alimentada há tanto tempo, mas o estômago contraiu-se dolorosamente. Apesar da vontade de se curvar, permaneceu ereto.

- Por que não a violenta?

As palavras, mais do que a voz de Emmett, fizeram Edward virar-se depressa. O sírio estava sentado de encontro a um tronco e misturava-se às sombras como se fosse uma delas. Na voz profunda, continuou:

- Sem dúvida, esse é o maior temor da moça, caso contrário, por que o procuraria ontem à noite?

- Você a ouviu?

- Ela não foi muito silenciosa. Também vi a expressão da abadessa quando você conversava com ela hoje de manhã. A pobre não sabia de nada, não é?

- Foi a freirinha, fazendo-se passar pela superiora - respondeu Edward enquanto também se sentava no chão, numa tentativa de aliviar a dor de estômago.

- Então, por que não violentá-la? Você disse que descobriria o que mais ela temia para fazê-la enfrentar. Para que perder tempo? Estamos longe de qualquer socorro e nossos homens não ligarão para seus gritos.

Aborrecido, Edward franziu a testa. Não se iludia com a sugestão fria de Emmett. O companheiro não aprovava seus planos para a esposa.

- Eu não a quero.

- Por quê? Ela não tem a beleza das mulheres de minha terra, mas...

Lembrando-se dos olhos castanhos falseando e das mãos macias sob as dele, Edward o interrompeu.

- Ela é bonita o suficiente.

- Então, por quê? Todo franco não se esforça para gerar um herdeiro?

- Não quero filho algum! Ainda mais com o sangue de Swan! Não cederei parte alguma de meu corpo para essa mulher irascível. Nem mesmo o meu sémen!

Recusando-se a continuar a discussão, Edward silenciou Emmett com um olhar fuzilante. O sírio tinha uma vasta experiência com mulheres. Amava-as livremente, mas jamais se deixava prender por nenhuma delas. Edward, entretanto, conhecia homens, aparentemente inteligentes e sensatos, que sucumbiam aos prazeres proporcionados por uma mulher. O corpo de um homem podia dominar-lhe a cabeça; ele, porém, não deixaria que isso lhe acontecesse.

Não querendo expor os pensamentos a quem não os entenderia, Edward disse apenas:

- Será um tormento maior fazê-la esperar apavorada. - Casado há apenas um dia, já tinha encontrado uma maneira de forçar a esposa arrogante a curvar-se diante dele. Edward procurou o efeito estonteante da vitória, mas não o. encontrou. Apenas sentia a dor de estômago que teimava em não passar.

Isabella tentou respirar devagar e encher os pulmões de ar. Não passava de uma covarde por estar ali deitada e imobilizada pelo medo. E tudo por causa de algo que as outras mulheres faziam com facilidade.

Naturalmente, sabia o que estava por acontecer. Seu patrão, Michael Newton, tinha lhe explicado em detalhes; mais de uma vez, enquanto tentava agarrá-la.

Se Newton falara a verdade, o marido viria procurá-la. E não seria para conversar. Isabella tentou imaginar Edward de Masen despindo-se para ela. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo. Fechou os olhos com força a fim; de bloquear a imagem tão horrível e linda ao mesmo tempo.

Ora, ela não podia ignorar a sensualidade do marido. Embora Edward agisse como um demônio sem coração, não havia nada áspero nas feições dele. A cabeleira bronzeada e assentada tocava-lhe os ombros num contraste com a rebeldia da sua castanha. As sobrancelhas fartas arqueavam-se sobre os olhos dourados e o nariz, apesar de não ser aquilino, era bem-feito e dava-lhe um toque de virilidade.

Desde a maneira de movimentar o corpo alto e forte até o timbre de voz suave e firme, Edward de Masen era marcadamente viril. Na verdade, ele possuía mais atrativos sensuais do que Isabella imaginara ser possível. Sem dúvida, um grande número de mulheres sonhava com a possibilidade de satisfazê-lo na cama.

Quando lhe agarrara os pulsos, ela temera ser amarrada, mas Edward tinha apenas acariciado suas mãos com os polegares, provocando-lhe uma reação estranha. A simples lembrança do fato a fez soluçar como tinha feito naquele momento, dissipando o humor curioso que o dominava.

Isabella apertou os braços de encontro ao peito. A meiguice de Edward tinha desaparecido tão depressa quanto surgira. Ele a reservaria para outras mulheres, dando-lhe apenas as farpas de um ódio atroz. O marido não se limitaria a violentar-lhe o corpo nessa noite, mas tentaria também destruir-lhe a alma com a malevolência escondida sob o físico atraente.

Não restava escolha a não ser continuar ali deitada à espera. Sentia-se exausta com a cavalgada forçada do dia inteiro, mas não conseguia dormir. Respirava com dificuldade e tentava se controlar quando ouviu uma voz dizendo:

- Acalme-se, minha senhora. Seu marido já está dormindo e não virá procurá-la.

Assustada, Isabella ergueu a cabeça. Não tinha ouvido ruído de passos se aproximando. De quem seria a voz? Do estrangeiro, com certeza. Quem mais lhe traria a boa notícia? Pessoa estranha, mas todos os homens eram.

Nenhum, entretanto, era tão terrível e tão lindo como o marido.

**-X-**

Ele a observava. Como se não fosse suficiente cavalgar o dia inteiro até quase perder as forças, Isabella via-se alvo constante dos olhos dourados, perturbando-lhe os pensamentos.

Apesar dos músculos doloridos e de seu desânimo moral, ela tentou avaliar a situação e tomar alguma decisão quanto ao futuro. Não teve muito sucesso. A vida preparava surpresas e o máximo que se podia fazer era suportá-las.

Isso ela já fizera outras vezes e sobrevivera. Havia se sujeitado a coisas muito piores do que um casamento indesejável. Conhecia mulheres que ficariam felicíssimas por estarem casadas com um jovem cavaleiro, atraente e rico, apesar de seu mau humor. Mas isso não acontecia com ela. Reconhecia o demônio espreitando sob a aparência bonita.

O que fazer então? O instinto a mandava fugir. Mas o momento não era propício. Não com todos aqueles homens da comitiva a sua volta. Seria mais fácil quando alcançassem o destino.

Todavia, a idéia não a agradava. Edward de Masen a tinha desafiado e ela seria covarde se não o enfrentasse. A vida toda havia tentado tirar o melhor partido de cada situação. Não era otimista ou visionária, mas realista. Mantinha-se determinada a não se entregar à depressão como a mãe fizera, morrendo tão nova por causa da insensatez de outras pessoas.

Com um suspiro, Isabella deu-se conta de que teria de esperar até chegar ao castelo para tomar uma resolução. Muito dependia do marido. Até que ponto ele a odiava e a trataria mal? Talvez os olhares dele fossem provocados pela proximidade e quando estivessem entre os habitantes do castelo, ele a esquecesse. Sentados junto ao fogo, ela relanceou-lhe o olhar na esperança de estar certa.

Durante o dia, Edward não era tão amedrontador. Não passava de um senhor malvado, embora atraente, que exigia o máximo de todos e valia-se da animosidade contra ela como um escudo. Sua raiva por ele crescia durante a viagem, pois não fizera nada para provocar-lhe o rancor.

À luz do dia, devolvia-lhe os olhares sombrios e até cometia a temeridade de responder as ordens dele com comentários ríspidos. Mas ao anoitecer, Isabella perdia a autoconfiança. Sentia os nervos tensos e tinha dificuldade para respirar.

Durante o dia, Edward não passava de um homem, mas à noite, transformava-se em seu marido e, como tal, devia ser temido pelo que poderia lhe fazer. O olhar sombrio tomava-se mais sinistro e o rosto bonito a repelia e atraía ao mesmo tempo.

Estremecendo, Isabella quase derrubou um pedaço de carne que havia tirado do espeto no fogo. Colocou-o na boca depressa e sem perceber que estava muito quente. Afoita, bebeu água o suficiente para refrescar a garganta.

- Com todos os diabos, suas maneiras para comer deixam muito a desejar - comentou Edward com ar aborrecido. - Você come por dois. Por acaso está grávida?

Isabella quase engasgou com a sugestão. O marido era um louco.

- Aprendi a me alimentar bem no convento - respondeu.

- Bem, já ouvi histórias sobre as tais mulheres santas que costumam visitar hóspedes masculinos do convento durante a noite. Aliás, você não fez isso? - perguntou ele com ar de superioridade.

Então, o marido tinha percebido que ela se fizera passar pela abadessa, Isabella deu-se conta. Era mais esperto do que ela pensava. Que fosse para o inferno.

- Não tente mentir ou me enganar, freirinha, pois não conseguirá e sofrerá as conseqüências - aconselhou ele.

A voz profunda e suave provocou um arrepio ao longo da espinha de Isabella. Freirinha? Ninguém tinha usado o diminutivo para ela desde a infância.

- Por que você me odeia? - Isabella perguntou e percebeu que ele se surpreendeu com a indagação. Contudo, Edward recuperou-se depressa.

- Seu sangue, mulher. Ele é maculado.- Embora esperasse a resposta franca, ela se ressentiu.

- Que tipo de homem era meu tio para forçá-lo a perseguir sua herdeira, mesmo após sua morte?

- Era covarde, ladrão, um vilão traiçoeiro e assassino. - As palavras pronunciadas com convicção tão fria quase tiraram o fôlego de Isabella. Horrorizada, viu os olhos dourados brilharem de hostilidade. De nada adiantaria argumentar, porém, ela tentou:

- Eu não tenho culpa alguma. Nem conhecia meu tio.

- Ele mandou dinheiro para você viver no convento.

- Certo, mas foi para se livrar de mim, porque não me queria como ninguém nunca me quis.

Tarde demais, Isabella percebeu o quanto tinha revelado de si mesma e, se pudesse, retiraria as palavras. Este homem, sentado ao lado, podia ter a forma de anjo, mas era o próprio demônio e a desprezava. Qualquer conhecimento a seu respeito, ele usaria para destruí-la.

A fim de desviar a atenção dele de sua pessoa, Isabella atirou um graveto no fogo. As chamas elevaram-se iluminando o rosto atraente de Edward. Ela refletiu que o marido poderia ter se casado com outra mulher, mas vira-se preso a ela, uma estranha que o lembraria sempre de problemas passados. Não era de admirar que ele vivesse de mau humor.

- E quanto a seu pai? Você o amava? - ele quis saber. Isabella ficou em dúvida se mentiria ou diria a verdade. Resolveu ser honesta.

- Não. Ele era um irresponsável gastador. Perdia todo o dinheiro que lhe caía nas mãos sem se importar com o bem-estar da família. Como vê, eu não tinha nada em comum com ele ou com meu tio. Por que me castigar por seus pecados?

- Você é a herdeira de Swan, de tudo que restou dele. - As palavras ditas com tanta naturalidade e a expressão de Edward assustaram Isabella e lhe provocaram um grande desânimo. A vingança era o alvo do marido.

- O que fará comigo? - perguntou com o coração disparado.

Sabia que ele poderia trancá-la numa cela, deixá-la passar fome, ou a espancar. Ninguém interferiria. O convento, com seu tédio e trabalho, parecia cada vez melhor, enquanto o marido atraente revelava-se mais terrível com o passar dos minutos.

- Não se preocupe em descobrir o futuro, freirinha, pois temos muitos anos pela frente - disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

As palavras e o tom de voz deixaram Isabella gelada. Como ter esperança de se conformar com o casamento? De repente, sentiu necessidade de escapar da presença de Edward.

- Estou muito cansada. Você me dá licença para ir dormir?

Isabella esperava uma recusa, mas ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça e um olhar triunfante. Se não fosse o medo de represálias, ela o enfrentaria. Conhecedora da profundidade do ódio do marido, esperava todo o tipo de violência por parte dele. Já tinha ouvido falar em estupro e visto suas conseqüências, entretanto, não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar.

Só quando ouviu a voz suave do sírio, informando-a de que o marido dormia, ela adormeceu. Mas foi um sono agitado e atormentado por pesadelos com o rosto de Edward de Masen iluminado pelas chamas da fogueira.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Pela primeira vez, Edward ressentiu-se da recepção circunspecta dos moradores de Beivry. Embora não se importasse muito com o castelo e seu povo, ele desejava que Isabella reconhecesse seu poder e riqueza.

Esse comportamento distante e desconfiado nunca a tinha perturbado. E nem dera importância ao fato de; eles terem se dado melhor com Jasper, o marido extrovertido de Alice, lembrou-se mal-humorado.

Idiotas! Eles não tinham razão de queixa, pois seu senhor era um homem justo e sensato. Simplesmente não gostava de falar muito, de visitar arrendatários sem motivo ou de permitir comemorações festivas sob qualquer desculpa como a irmã fazia desde o casamento. Nada disso. Ele mantinha o castelo em bom estado, protegia seus habitantes e tinha um excelente administrador. Sem dúvida, era o suficiente. Mesmo assim, ao entrar no salão, Edward melindrou-se com o silêncio ausente na presença de Jasper e nos tempos do pai. Ignorando-o, atravessou o aposento acompanhado por Emmett.

- Quero um banho - declarou sem fitar as faces à volta.

- Eu também. Sua esposa cumprirá a obrigação? Você nos forçou a uma cavalgada longa e cansativa e eu tenho em mente um banho revigorante dado por ela - disse o companheiro.

As palavras de Emmett levaram Edward a encará-lo com olhar feroz.

- Não é costume de seu povo a sennhora do castelo banhar seus hóspedes? - indagou o sírio com expressão imperturbável.

- Não a freirinha. Ela não está acostumada a tais tarefas. Além do mais, vai se ocupar comigo - respondeu Edward, sentindo o estômago queimar ao imaginar o corpo dourado de Emmett sendo lavado por Isabella.

Olhou para trás e a viu seguindo-o com o ar embasbacado de uma camponesa.

- Ben! - chamou de maneira tão brusca que o criado quase tropeçou ao se aproximar correndo. - Leve minha esposa para meu quarto e providencie água quente. - Virou-se para Isabella. - Tome um banho depressa porque também quero um e preciso de sua ajuda. - O choque em seu rosto lindo deu-lhe uma ponta de satisfação. - E livre-se desse hábito preto. Ben, mande levar um dos malões com roupas antigas de Alice para meu quarto. Quero minha mulher vestida de maneira apropriada.

Enquanto o criado a afastava depressa, Edward sentiu-se aliviado. Isabella não cuidaria de ninguém a não ser dele. Observou-a deixar o salão e notou o leve ondular dos quadris sob o hábito. O sangue agitou-se. Tão absorvido estava em olhar para a mulher que nem percebeu o administrador aproximar-se para congratulá-lo pelo casamento.

Edward não via necessidade de explicar o acontecimento a ninguém. Por isso, aceitou os parabéns em silêncio e impediu indagações com um olhar severo.

Ao pensar em Isabella lavando-lhe o corpo, foi tomado por uma ansiedade repentina. Naturalmente, a execução da tarefa seria onerosa para ela e isso explicava a impaciência sentida.

Quando achou ter passado tempo suficiente, Edward dirigiu-se à escada. Subiu-a de dois em dois degraus e correu para o quarto, escancarando a porta sem bater antes.

Alarmada com o barulho, Isabella virou-se. Terminava a toalete trançando os cabelos. Edward a observou. Seus dedos eram longos e esguios e os cabelos... Por Deus! Mesmo molhados, lembravam chocolate derretido. Eram fartos e longos, a trança alcançando a cintura.

Isabella usava um vestido de Alice, azul escuro, que lhe realçava a cor dos olhos. Mas esse era o único detalhe favorável, percebeu Edward. Feito para o corpo menor da irmã, era muito curto e apertado para a esposa. A silhueta de Isabella era muito mais bem dotada, fato escondido até então pelo hábito disforme. Generosamente mais bem dotada, certificou-se ele ao olhar para o decote do vestido, onde os seios se apertavam ameaçando romper as costuras. Eriçados, os mamilos formavam dois pontos sob o tecido. Depressa, Edward desviou o olhar.

- Você terá de fazer roupas que sirvam melhor - comentou numa voz rouca.

Vendo a água do banho ainda fumegando, ele descalçou as botas.

- Venha me ajudar a tirar a cota de malha antes que a água esfrie - ordenou.

Isabella o atendeu no mesmo instante. Em seguida, ele livrou-se das meias e do calção e entrou na banheira. Mas quando olhou em volta, viu a esposa de costas.

- Ora, venha até aqui e cumpra seu dever - disse em tom irritado.

Com os olhos falseando, ela aproximou-se e apanhou o esfregão e o sabonete. Satisfeito com essa vitória, Edward inclinou-se para frente e Isabella começou a esfregar-lhe as costas com força suficiente para esfolá-las.

Ele virou-se e agarrou-lhe o pulso.

- Cuidado, mulher, mais devagar!

Por um longo momento, os olhos castanhos o encararam com expressão de desafio, mas finalmente baixaram em sinal de submissão. Com um gesto brusco, Isabella puxou o pulso e curvou-se outra vez para reiniciar a tarefa.

Dessa vez, Edward não sentiu desconforto. Na verdade, começou a apreciar o banho imensamente.

Descontados os meses de recuperação na Terra Santa, fazia anos que ninguém lhe dava banho. Ele não via necessidade de se expor à curiosidade de mulheres enquanto se banhava. Isabella era diferente, pois não flertava e nem sorria de maneira afetada. Longe disso, pensou ao reclinar-se de costas e apreciando uma bem-vinda e inexplicável pausa da dor de estômago.

Sem dúvida, Isabella tinha sido uma criada deficiente, pois não escondia o desagrado por servi-lo. Edward sorriu de sua expressão contrariada. Embora tivesse admirado sua pele sedosa e clara, via agora umas poucas sardas espalhadas pelo nariz arrebitado. Estas, entretanto, não lhe estragavam a beleza que o atingia com força total. Isso se dava por causa da mudança do hábito pelo vestido, ou ele nunca a observara com cuidado?

Devagar, Edward deixou o olhar percorrer suas feições. Os cílios eram escuros e densos, as faces, rosadas e pequenos caracóis secavam ao redor de seu rosto. Incrível como Isabella se revelava tão adorável.

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos por um puxão no braço. Ela o esticava a fim de ensaboá-lo, mas sem dúvida tinha a intenção de machucá-lo. Ridículo tal esforço.

Isabella rodeou a banheira a fim de lavar o outro braço e Edward sentiu-lhe o perfume. Era puro e inebriante como o de flores silvestres. Misturado ao vapor da água, ele pairou no ar provocando-lhe os sentidos e roubando-lhe a tranqüilidade. O ambiente mudou e, quando ela se curvou mais, a sensação de triunfo o abandonou. Nervoso, ele sentiu a tentação de esticar a mão e tocar a trança grossa de cabelos castanhos.

Edward baixou o olhar, mas foi pior. Isabella, agora, lhe esfregava o peito, os dedos entrelaçando-se com os pêlos ao passar o esfregão. Respirou fundo e a viu levar a mão para a cintura, massageando-lhe os músculos mais devagar, com mais suavidade...

Há quanto tempo ninguém o tocava dessa forma? Edward nunca se sentira confortável com contatos íntimos. Mesmo suas experiências com mulheres eram rápidas e seguras. Apesar disso, não sentia a costumeira repulsa agora. Aliás, uma onda de calor espalhava-se por seu corpo, provocando-lhe a sensação...

Quando o pulso de Isabella roçou-lhe a coxa levantada o banho relaxante transformou-se em algo muito diferente. Uma reação repentina e inesperada o dominou. O sangue latejou nas veias e o sexo enrijeceu. Por um momento, ele desejou apenas que os dedos longos o acariciassem e lhe proporcionassem alívio.

- Saia daqui! - gritou.

Não querendo que Isabella visse a reação a seu toque, Edward sentou-se na banheira, esborrifando água no chão.

- O quê? - ela perguntou.

A expressão de desagrado tinha sido substituída por outra de ofuscação. Sua pele estava corada, os lábio entreabertos, e os olhos brilhavam com suavidade. Os seios arfavam com a respiração e os mamilos marcavam a blusa apertada. Isabella lembrava uma camponesa voluptuosa, pronta para ser amada.

- Saia daqui! - Edward gritou novamente.

Dessa vez, a ordem foi entendida. Ela largou o esfregão e o sabonete para, em seguida, sair correndo. Só depois de a porta bater com estrondo, Edward soltou a respiração presa e tentou controlar o corpo.

Quando se acalmou, deu-se conta de que a esposa corria pelo castelo vestida de maneira vergonhosa e descalça. Se um cavaleiro cruzasse com ela, poderia considerá-la presa fácil. Embora não tencionasse levá-la para a cama, Edward não queria que ninguém pusesse as mãos em propriedade sua. A simples idéia o deixava possesso.

Praguejando, saiu da banheira e enrolou uma toalha de linho na cintura.

A precaução habitual o abandonou ao deixar o quarto e alcançar o corredor. Nada mais importava a não ser encontrá-la antes que alguém o fizesse. Um outro homem poderia se sentir tentado por seu rosto lindo e pelo corpo de formas sensuais. Quanto à própria reação, Edward punha a culpa no cansaço e nas circunstâncias fora do comum do banho.

Negava-se a admitir a razão mortificante de estar atraído pela mulher.

Isabella entrou no primeiro quarto que encontrou aberto. Embora menor que o de Edward, era tão luxuoso quanto ele. Porém, ela não admirou os móveis e tapeçarias, indo diretamente para a janela onde havia um assento forrado com almofadas coloridas. Sentou-se e, com as mãos no rosto, entregou-se às lágrimas.

Isabella não havia chorado nos anos passados no convento, pois não gozava de privacidade. Mas agora o pranto e os soluços a dominavam. Teria continuado por muito tempo se não ouvisse uma voz estranha. Levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com uma mulher de meia-idade, baixa e gorducha que tentava consolá-la.

- Não chore, meu bem. As coisas não podem estar tão ruins. Conte aqui para Ângela e acabará se sentindo melhor.

O constrangimento de Isabella dissolveu-se sob a expressão carinhosa dos olhos castanhos da estranha. Desde a morte da mãe, ninguém a tinha consolado nos momentos de tristeza. Instintivamente, aconchegou-se ao peito de Ângela e murmurou entre soluços:

- Sou uma criatura grande demais, desajeitada e feia. Ele me odeia!

- Nada disso, minha menina. E alta, mas não é gorda nem feia. Deixe eu olhar bem para a senhora.

Tentando reter as lágrimas, Isabella levantou-se e esperou que a mulher a examinasse, virando-a de um lado para outro.

- Bem, é muito diferente de minha Alice, mas isso não quer dizer que também não seja adorável. Ora, seus ; olhos parecem Ágatas marrons. E cílios tão longos e densos! Aposto como a cor de seus cabelos, castanhos como chocolate, será suficiente para provocar a paixão de um homem.

Desacostumada a qualquer tipo de elogio, Isabella enrubesceu. Embora achasse que as palavras de Ângela tinham o propósito de consolá-la, viu-se sob uma perspectiva diferente. De fato não era grande demais e a cor dos cabelos não passava de algo raro e talvez até especial.

- Mas quem foi o grande tolo que a fez se sentir feia? - Ângela perguntou.

Antes de Isabella poder responder, a porta escancarou-se e Edward apareceu.

A toalha de linho amarrada na cintura ressaltava-lhe o corpo magnífico. De olhos arregalados, Isabella o observou da cabeça aos pés. Sob a pele, delineavam-se músculos nos braços, nos ombros e no peito. Deste, ela se lembrava muito bem: liso, duro e coberto por pêlos encaracolados que, ao tocá-los, lhe provocaram uma sensação curiosa. E abaixo, o que ela tomara tanto cuidado para não olhar durante o banho, esboçava-se atrevidamente sob o linho fino. Enrubescendo, ela desviou o olhar depressa.

Postando-se à frente de Isabella, Ângela quebrou o silêncio provocado pela chegada abrupta de Edward.

- Meu senhor! Como se atreve a andar por aí sem roupa? - Ignorando-a, ele lançou um olhar feroz para Isabella.

- Volte para o quarto, mulher - disse em voz baixa, mas ameaçadora.

Isabella, entretanto, ofendeu-se e em tom alterado, respondeu:

- Você acabou de me mandar sair de lá.

- Não grite comigo! - advertiu ele.

- Meu senhor Edward, o que está acontecendo? - interferiu a criada.

- Não extrapole seus limites, Ângela - resmungou Edward.

- Está tudo bem. A briga dele é comigo - Isabella disse passando para frente da criada, mas esta continuou como se não tivesse sido repreendida:

- Por Deus, nunca imaginei ver uma cena desta. O senhor é quem deveria estar em seu quarto e não andar desse jeito por aí a fim de apanhar um resfriado. Lady Isabella pode ficar aqui comigo.

- Este quarto é de Alice - protestou Edward.

- Como Alice tem seu próprio castelo agora, tenho certeza de que ela não se importará com a presença de lady Isabella aqui.

Embora parecesse ter vontade de matar as duas, Edward não se mexeu.

- Está bem, Ângela. Mas você fica responsável por ela. E, pelo amor de Deus, arranje-lhe uma roupa decente - acrescentou com um olhar desdenhoso para Isabella. Tão logo ele virou as costas, a criada fechou a porta.

- Você não tem medo dele? - Isabella perguntou.

- De lorde Edward? De jeito nenhum. Ora eu o conheço desde que ele era um bebê manhoso. E depois de Dunmorrow, nada me assusta mais.

- Dunmorrow?

- Esqueça. Sente-se aqui perto do fogo, minha senhora - disse Ângela ao acomodá-la num lindíssimo banco de madeira esculpida, com espaldar alto e arca sob o assento.

Embora não estivesse muito frio, ela cobriu os ombros e os pés de Isabella com duas mantas de pele. Era fácil relaxar sob os cuidados da velha mulher, especialmente depois dos tempos trabalhosos do convento e dos dias tensos desde o casamento. Fechando os olhos, Isabella reclinou a cabeça no espaldar do banco.

- Assim está melhor. Por onde devo começar? Sou Ângela e trabalho em Belvry desde mocinha. Servi a senhora do castelo, que Deus a tenha, e, depois de sua morte, passei a cuidar de Alice, sua filha.

Surpresa, Isabella abriu os olhos.

- Alice é irmã de Edward? Pensei... Sempre ouvi falar que senhores de castelos gostam de ter amantes.

- Edward? Não. Ele é bem viril, mas onde gasta as energias é um mistério. Talvez as reprima e, por isso, seja tão violento.

Achando graça na maneira simples de a mulher falar, Isabella sorriu. Então, o marido não tinha concubina instalada em Belvry? Sentiu uma ponta de prazer que justificou com o fato de ter um inimigo a menos para enfrentar.

Mas Edward tinha uma irmã. Seria tão fria e insensível quanto ele?

- Talvez eu não devesse ficar no quarto de lady Alice - disse, revelando o medo.

- Tolice, minha menina. Ela é adulta e senhora de seu próprio castelo. Embora não seja tão bom quanto Belvry, ela prefere morar lá - contou Ângela num tom de quem não aprovava a escolha.

Mas Isabella não se surpreendeu com o fato. Não podia imaginar ninguém satisfeito com a companhia de uma criatura tão desalmada quanto o marido.

- Talvez ela, como eu, tenha medo de Edward - sugeriu.

- Não. Alice não tem medo de nada. Tendo se casado com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, ela pode enfrentar o irmão com a maior facilidade. Edward não é mau. Ele não passava de um jovenzinho quando foi com o príncipe Augusto, nosso soberano agora, lutar na Terra Santa. Não sei o que aconteceu com ele lá. Soubemos por nosso maldito vizinho, que Edward tinha morrido. Naturalmente, o pai ficou arrasado, embora não demonstrasse.

Ângela fez uma pausa e dirigiu um olhar penetrante para Isabella.

- Preste atenção, minha senhora, pois precisa saber desde já que os de Masen são muito frios. Exceto Alice, naturalmente. Eles não demonstram afeto e se mantêm sob rígido controle. Embora não gritem quando estão bravos, não se tocam ou se emocionam.

Com ar triste, Ângela sacudiu a cabeça antes de continuar.

- Todavia, eles se deixam afetar pelo sofrimento. Depois de perder todos os filhos de doença e na guerra, o velho senhor adoeceu e acabou morrendo. Foi quando Alice passou a tomar conta da propriedade. Ela fez isso com competência e até se casar com o barão de Montmorency. Este provou ser um homem bom. Mas eu estava acostumada a morar em Belvry e, depois de Sybil nascer, voltei para cá com um novo marido.

Sorriu e piscou para Isabella.

- Estou adiantando a história. Só depois de o castelo ser atacado por nosso vizinho Swan, a quem o marido de Alice matou, foi que Edward voltou. Todos ficaram satisfeitos e eu não fui a única a desejar que ele se casasse e tivesse herdeiros. Infelizmente, ele mudou muito no leste. Estava mais duro e, depois da questão com Swan, tornou-se uma sombra do que era.

Contudo, Ângela sorriu.

- Fiquei surpresa ao ouvir Edward chamá-la de esposa. Mas depois de conhecê-la, me convenci de que a senhora será capaz de mudá-lo. Veja só a diferença no homem. Jamais imaginei vê-lo correndo atrás de uma mulher, e seminu!

Riu como se a lembrança da cena a agradasse. Isabella, entretanto, não a acompanhou. Não esquecera o brilho raivoso nos olhos do marido. Consternada, percebeu que a velha criada contava com sua influência sobre Edward. Seria mais fácil conseguir-lhe a lua. Levantou o olhar e deparou-se com a expressão de curiosidade de Ângela.

- Conte uma coisa, minha senhora. Como conseguiu atrair a atenção de Edward?

Após um longo silêncio, Isabella respondeu:

- Na verdade não fiz nada além de nascer. Sou sobrinha de Swan.

**-X-**

Mal-humorado, Edward não prestava atenção às palavras do administrador que, durante o jantar, relatava as atividades no castelo. Sentia o alimento como uma; pedra quente no estômago e, logo, parou de comer. Mais tarde se arrependeria, pois a dor seria insuportável.

Pensou na mulher jantando sozinha no quarto. Não devia perder de vista o objeto de sua vingança. Embora tivesse deixado um soldado guardando a porta do aposento, ele não confiava em ninguém, muito menos em Ângela. A velha criada ignorava que a freirinha seria capaz de pular pela janela sob a menor provocação.

Mexeu-se na cadeira. A refeição parecia interminável e não havia meio de apressá-la. Ao longo das mesas de cavalete, espalhadas pelo salão, os moradores do castelo continuavam a comer calmamente.

-Ainda bem que você arranjou algo mais apresentável para vestir.

O som da voz baixa e tão perto, sobressaltou Edward. Ele se maldisse pela falta de atenção e virou-se para o sírio ao lado.

- Do que você está falando?

- Ouvi dizer que você andou correndo pelo castelo com apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Edward corou ao lembrar-se da perseguição à mulher.

- Eu estaria passando frio só com aquilo - respondeu. Emmett sorriu.

- Primeiro, pensei que você estivesse usando sua roupa de emir, mas depois, soube que era mais diminuta.

Edward permaneceu calado. Não tinha a intenção de discutir o assunto com o sírio.

- Disseram que você a perseguiu como um urso...

- Chega! - Edward o interrompeu.

Se a intenção do companheiro era provocá-lo, tinha conseguido. Observou-o e teve a impressão de que o sírio se divertia.

- Está achando algo engraçado, Emmett?

Com expressão impassível, o sírio negou com um gesto de cabeça. Mas Edward continuou a encará-lo até perceber que gostaria de lutar a fim de escapar da frustração.

Finalmente, desviou o olhar.

- Vou verificar as sentinelas - avisou o sírio.

Edward sentiu alívio ao vê-lo levantar-se. Estava ficando tarde e, além de precisar descansar, queria procurar a mulher.

Isabella. O coração de Edward bateu mais forte ao pensar no que lhe faria esta noite. Depois do acontecido no banho, não desejava dormir com ela. Freira ou noviça, Isabella devia conhecer as manhas femininas. Embora aparentasse inocência, ela poderia ser fascinante. E ele não tinha a mínima intenção de tomar-se escravo de seu corpo. Ela é quem ficaria à mercê dele.

Na verdade, devia fazê-la dormir no chão, aos pés da cama, como uma criada humilde. Mas sua pele era tão sedosa e delicada. Não ficaria marcada numa enxerga dura? Talvez fosse melhor deixá-la no quarto de Alice.

Aborrecido com a indecisão, Edward respirou fundo. Resolveu manter a esposa sob o olhar dele. Isabella era esperta e audaciosa. Se ele não tomasse cuidado, acabaria perdendo a oportunidade de exercer a vingança.

Sentiu-se estimulado. Já tinha descoberto o maior temor da mulher e como seria fácil atormentá-la. Ele a deixaria dormir num colchão grosso para não machucar sua pele. Mas seria aos pés da cama onde pudesse alcançá-la.

Pela primeira vez nessa noite, Edward sorriu enquanto imaginava a sobrinha de Swan ajoelhada diante dele. Sim, seria fácil atormentá-la. Com sexo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Por causa dos hábitos adquiridos no convento, Isabella sentia-se um tanto constrangida com as atenções de Ângela. Mas para não ofendê-la sujeitou-se a elas. Imaginava por quanto tempo durariam. Sem dúvida, Edward não as aprovaria.

- A senhora tem bom apetite. Será que já está grávida? - a criada sugeriu, observando-a se alimentar.

- De jeito nenhum! Comer bem é um velho hábito. Houve um tempo em que passei fome e, desde então, me alimento bem quando posso - respondeu Isabella.

- Pobrezinha - murmurou Ângela condoída, mas prosseguiu em tom mais animado: - A senhora me parece saudável e, com certeza, um bebê logo estará a caminho. Ainda mais que lorde Edward a quer em seu quarto esta noite - acrescentou piscando.

Isabella ficou horrorizada. O jantar saboroso e a companhia agradável da velha criada a tinham feito relaxar, mas voltava a ficar tensa.

- Olhe, lady Isabella, ele não pode odiá-la como pensa. Caso contrário, não teria prazer com a senhora.

O comentário irritou Isabella.

- O único prazer que ele sentirá será em me maltratar.

- Lady Isabella! - exclamou Ângela, surpresa. - Lorde Edward não é um homem muito gentil, admito, mas a senhora não quer dizer que ele lhe fez mal, não é?

- Ainda não, pois não teve a oportunidade de consumar o casamento.

- Ora, a senhora está apenas com medo! - disse Ângela, aliviada. - Lorde Edward é um homem forte, alto, mas muito atraente.

- Sem dúvida. Atraente e terrível - resmungou Isabella.

- Tolice. Ele viveu no leste onde, dizem, os homens são muito habilidosos na arte de amar. Não queira insinuar que Edward é inexperiente na cama.

Isabella corou e baixou a cabeça. Desde os tempos na casa de Newton, ela não ouvia palavras tão claras sobre o assunto. A lembrança a fez estremecer.

- Não tenha medo, lady Isabella. Existe sempre uma solução. Se lorde Edward não a agradar como deve, tome a iniciativa - aconselhou a criada.

- O quê?

- Alguns homens não reagem a palavras carinhosas e sorrisos. Mas sob as cobertas, a maioria se deixa seduzir pelas atenções de uma mulher.

Atônita, Isabella a fitou com olhos arregalados.

- Isso mesmo, minha senhora. Notei como lorde Edward a observa. Em minha opinião, não será difícil tê-lo a seus pés. E só fazer um pequeno esforço.

Isabella sentiu-se atordoada com a idéia. Não confiava nos homens e temia-lhes a luxúria. Todavia, ao lavar o corpo de Edward, sentira um misto de excitação estranha e fascínio.

Seu coração disparou ao lembrar-se disso e do marido, seminu, parado à porta. Imaginou-o aproximando-se, tocando-a e fazendo-lhe as coisas que Newton lhe explicava ao ouvido. As imagens tinham um certo encantamento proibido que Isabella não se sabia capaz de sentir. Fechou os olhos para afastá-las.

Ao fazê-lo, o rosto lindo de Edward surgiu-lhe na mente. Contudo, a expressão não era de satisfação e sim de triunfo. Os olhos dourados brilhavam de ódio. Ciente de ser incapaz de afastá-lo do caminho da vingança, Isabella soltou uma exclamação abafada e abriu os olhos.

- Acalme-se, minha senhora. Não foi minha intenção assustá-la. Mas não se esqueça. Se quiser algum conselho, é só falar comigo. Em pouco tempo, a senhora terá o marido implorando seus favores como um cachorrinho amestrado.

Isabella esboçou um sorriso triste. Sabia como tal proeza seria impossível. A velha criada via a situação por um prisma diferente, pois nunca tinha enfrentado o olhar raivoso de Edward.

- Bem, agora é melhor ir ao encontro de seu marido. Mas lembre-se do que falei, minha menina - Ângela acrescentou.

Isabella levantou-se e, quando a criada se virou para a porta, apanhou a faca na mesa, enfiando-a no bolso. Embora não fosse uma arma poderosa, pretendia usá-la em caso de perigo. Por direito, seu corpo pertencia ao marido, mas estava decidida a não deixá-lo abusar dele.

Desanimada, acompanhou a criada até o outro quarto. Entrou de cabeça erguida. Ouviu o marido dispensar Ângela e fechar a porta, mas recusou-se a fitá-lo.

Fez-se um silêncio profundo e agourento. Embora o aposento fosse espaçoso, Isabella sentiu-se enclausurada.

Uma cama imensa, com cortinados pesados, encostava-se numa das paredes do outro lado da lareira. Esta era rodeada por arcas e bancos cheios de almofadas grossas. A um canto, havia um tecido com desenhos exóticos, provavelmente trazido do leste. Isabella deu-se conta de nunca ter sonhado com um lugar tão lindo. Devia se parecer com o paraíso.

Existia um único problema: ele também estava ali.

Durante a viagem, Edward não entrara em sua tenda. Aliás, só tinham ficado a sós uma vez, nesse mesmo quarto, durante o banho quando, ao lavá-lo, descobrira os músculos rijos sob a pele lisa e molhada. A lembrança provocou-lhe um arrepio e ela forçou-se a olhar para Edward.

Estremeceu. Com expressão arrogante e cruel, ele não parecia ser o mesmo homem que relaxara sob seu toque. Como podia ter sentido outra coisa além de repulsa por ele?, indagou-se.

- Você vai passar a noite aqui. Dormirá naquele colchão aos pés da cama - informou Edward em tom áspero.

Isabella não protestou. Sentia-se aliviada por não ter de dormir na cama com o marido. Preferível o chão duro do que sentir o corpo nu dele ao encontro do seu.

Percebendo-lhe a reação, Edward disse:

- Tenho sido muito indulgente com você, mulher. Mas a viagem terminou e eu espero fazê-la pagar pela traição de seu tio.

De cabeça erguida, Isabella recusou-se a se intimidar pelas ameaças. Em tom eloqüente, ele prosseguiu:

- Pensei muito em minha vingança. Naturalmente, teria sido melhor se o irmão de Swan houvesse gerado um filho. Bastaria matá-lo. Mas como você é mulher e nós nos casamos por ordem do rei, tentarei descobrir outras maneiras de exercer a vingança.

Isabella lutou para se manter impassível.

- Há muitas maneiras para torturar um homem. E quanto a uma mulher? - indagou ele para calar-se em seguida.

A respiração de Isabella tornou-se curta e ofegante. Edward sorriu como se seu medo o agradasse muitíssimo.

- Vá se deitar no colchão, mulher, e espere por mim - ordenou ele.

Isabella, entretanto, não conseguiu se mexer. Estava muito ocupada enchendo os pulmões com ar. Começou a arquejar e continuou até Edward a fitar, alarmado.

- Que diabos está acontecendo? - indagou ele sacudindo-a levemente pelos ombros.

Isso só piorou seu estado. Ela não podia fazer nada exceto fitá-lo com os olhos arregalados. Antes da tontura dominá-la, viu o rosto lindo e terrível do marido sair de foco. Cambaleou e sentiu-se sendo levantada por braços fortes e levada para a cama.

- Por todos os santos! Como pode respirar com uma roupa tão apertada? - Edward perguntou ao virá-la de costas e começar a soltar o vestido.

Em seguida pôs-se a massagear-lhe as costas.

Isabella sentiu o contato da mão quente através da camisa. Apesar das ameaças e da própria desconfiança não o achou desagradável. Seu pavor começou a diminuir. Para surpresa sua, achou o ruído da respiração de Edward, baixa e rápida, relaxante, até a ponta dos dedos tocarem sua pele acima da camisa.

Abruptamente, ficou tensa. Sentia a pele queimar e uma excitação indesejável a dominou. Recomeçou a respirar com dificuldade. Praguejando, Edward afastou-se.

Ao retornar, pôs uma caneca de cerveja em suas mãos.

- Sente-se e beba isto - disse ele.

Ela obedeceu e, devagar, tomou uns goles da bebida, cônscia da proximidade de Edward sentado na cama, irradiando calor.

- Está melhor? Costuma ter essas crises? - ele indagou.

- Não. Só quando estou... Raramente - Isabella afirmou corrigindo-se a tempo.

De maneira alguma deixaria o marido saber quanto ele a tinha aterrorizado. Fitou-o, mas ele desviou o olhar enquanto se levantava e virava de costas.

- Ótimo. Espero não vê-la mais possuída por tais demônios.

Isabella o viu inclinar-se para a frente e pôr a mão no estômago antes de endireitar o corpo. O movimento foi tão sutil que ela não o teria percebido se não o estivesse observando de perto. O marido insuperável sofreria de algum mal?

A preocupação de Isabella evaporou-se quando Edward virou-se e a fitou novamente com expressão cruel.

- Repouse, pois eu não quero que morra, como seu tio traidor, e me prive de exercer a vingança.

Saiu do quarto batendo a porta e Isabella sentiu um aperto no peito que nada tinha a ver com o problema respiratório.

Devagar, ela pôs a caneca numa arca ao lado, levantando-se em seguida. Acabou de despir o vestido e dobrou-o cuidadosamente. Então, deitou-se no colchão e cobriu-se com uma manta de pele.

Acostumada a dormir com outras mulheres no quarto, achou estranho o aposento vazio e silencioso. As brasas na lareira irradiavam calor, levando-a a dar-se conta do quanto sua nova acomodação era mais aconchegante do que o catre duro do convento. Também não precisaria se levantar à meia-noite para rezar ajoelhada no chão de pedra da capela.

Belvry, entretanto, oferecia perigos inexistentes no convento. Talvez nessa noite, o marido a deixasse em paz e ela pudesse dormir um sono reparador. Mas existiam muitas noites por vir e Isabella sabia que o misterioso sírio não apareceria mais para tranqüilizá-la.

De repente, lembrou-se da massagem nas costas, rítmica, reconfortante e algo mais. Uma sensação curiosa e desconhecida a dominou.

Exasperada, Isabella virou-se e praguejou contra a própria fraqueza. Sem dúvida não estava sucumbindo, ao toque do marido. Nem mesmo o rosto lindo dele deveria atraí-la. Não podia se esquecer do demônio que ele abrigava no coração. Edward a tinha tratado bem por uns momentos breves, porém, ela conhecia a paixão que o dominava. Tinha-a visto nos olhos dourados e ouvido dos lábios dele.

A única preocupação do marido era com a vingança.

A claridade do amanhecer já passava pelas frestas das venezianas quando Edward se levantou e postou-se junto ao colchão de Isabella. Ela estava encolhidinha como uma criança e tinha uma das mãos sob o travesseiro. Aliás dormindo, ela parecia muito jovem. O rosto, quase sempre marcado pela fúria ou orgulho, estava sereno, a pele quase luminescente, só parecia real e acessível por causa das sardas.

Edward raramente tinha a oportunidade de estudar a mulher sem ser observado e, sem saber por quê, sentia necessidade em fazê-lo. Ela era excelente como um vinho feito de uvas raras e sazonado com ervas especiais. Sob seus véus, as mulheres do leste tinham sido misteriosas e exóticas, mas Isabella... Ela reluzia como um rubi entre pedras inferiores, mais inebriante do que a mais ardente residente de um harém e mais vibrante do que suas pálidas irmãs da Bretanha.

Anos passados em observação imparcial levavam Edward a reconhecer tais coisas, porém, ele não lhes dava importância. O essencial era descobrir as fraquezas do inimigo. E isso, sem dúvida, ele o faria. Percorreu os olhos pela silhueta enrodilhada e parou no ombro descoberto. Não era anguloso nem gordo, mas apresentava uma curva graciosa e tentadora. Também tinha sardas, verificou Edward sentindo o sangue agitar-se.

Depressa, desviou o olhar e deparou-se com caracóis sedosos que haviam escapado da trança e emoldurado o rosto lindo. Com o coração disparado, Edward teve vontade de maldizê-los. As madeixas o atraíam irresistivelmente.

Virando-se de costas, ele tentou concentrar-se no ódio alimentado havia tanto tempo e no que poderia fazer agora que a vingança estava a seu alcance. Não tinha formulado um plano, sentindo prazer apenas nas promessas da imaginação.

No início, havia pensado em prendê-la na torre do castelo do tio, onde o desgraçado mantivera a esposa até morrer. Mas na viagem de volta do convento, mudara de idéia. Isabella era muito audaciosa e esperta para ficar longe dos olhos dele e, orgulhosa demais, não se deixaria alquebrar pela reclusão. Precisava encontrar um outro meio para executar a vingança.

Sem perceber, Edward olhou para a cama. Ao voltar para o quarto à noite, tinha se surpreendido ao ver Isabella dormindo no colchão no chão. Por um longo tempo, ficara parado no meio do aposento, dominado por sensações estranhas como alívio, raiva, tentação...

Depressa, virou-se de costas a fim de evitar tal invasão. Tudo não passara de uma ilusão provocada pelas sombras da noite e por um perfume de mulher. Não toleraria isso.

Sem olhar para trás, deixou o quarto. Além de precisar percorrer suas terras, sentia uma necessidade premente de pôr distância entre ele e a mulher de cabelos flamejantes.

Isabella acordou com uma batida na porta. Teria dormido demais? As freiras estariam esperando e a abadessa se zangaria com seu atraso. Mas estava tão aconchegante ali...

-Lady Isabella? A senhora está aí?

No mesmo instante, ela se sentou e olhou em volta. O quarto dele. Para alívio seu, a grande cama estava vazia. Todavia não gostava de saber que o marido andara pelo aposento enquanto ela dormia. Estremeceu e deu ordem para Ângela entrar. A companhia da boa mulher animou-a um pouco.

- Olhe, eu lhe trouxe vinho quente, minha senhora. Mas por que está deitada aí no chão? Pelo amor de Deus, começo a desconfiar de lorde Edward. Ele deve ter uma cabeça dura.

Ê assim o dia começou e continuou num passo lento. Embora Ângela tivesse chamado uma moça para ajudá-la, Isabella insistiu em costurar também. Apressadas, ajeitavam um novo vestido mais apresentável, usando peças velhas de Alice.

Trabalhavam num outro fantástico aposento do castelo. Era bem iluminado, pois tinha muitas janelas, e cheio de móveis lindos, almofadas e tapeçarias. Isabella mal podia se concentrar na costura tão encantada estava com o ambiente.

Terminaram e ela vestiu a nova criação. O linho macio caía-lhe até as sapatilhas. Jamais tinha usado algo tão fino. Lendo seus pensamentos, Ângela sorriu.

- Espere até ver os tecidos que lorde Edward trouxe do leste. A senhora vai se vestir com grande elegância. Não acha que seu casamento tem algumas vantagens?

Isabella corou, mas não disse nada. Roupas bonitas não compensariam a vingança de Edward. Tinha estado tão distraída que não pensara nele. No entanto, o marido estava por perto como uma aranha tecendo uma teia para apanhá-la.

Os pensamentos tristes foram interrompidos pela chegada de Ben, o criado que já a havia tratado bem. Sorrindo, ele disse:

- Lady, Isabella, imploro uns poucos momentos de seu tempo. O cozinheiro quer saber se deseja algo especial para a festa desta noite.

Que festa seria aquela? Teria ela esquecido algum feriado?

- Minha senhora tem estado muito ocupada para cuidar do assunto, mas agora vai fazê-lo. Vamos ver que pratos estão sendo preparados? - sugeriu Ângela

Meio confusa, Isabella deixou-se levar por Ben até as arejadas cozinhas ao lado do grande salão. Lá, ela conheceu Tyler, o cozinheiro, um homem capaz de supervisionar as muitas atividades em seu domínio. Nunca tendo visto uma operação em tão larga escala, Isabella ficou perplexa.

Havia uma quantidade imensa de alimentos: veado coelho, porco, peixe, pombo, ervilhas, pães de vários tipos e tortas recheadas com frutas.

- E para meu senhor, tenho um manjar especial trigo e leite. Ele não gosta de nada com especiarias. - Tyler explicou.

Isabella achou estranho esse paladar para um homem que tinha vivido no leste. Mas seu pensamento foi desviado por um acesso de tosse a suas costas. Virando-se, viu um rapazinho tossindo enquanto abanava o fogo. Aproximou-se e perguntou:

- Está com essa tosse há muito tempo?

- Não, minha senhora, mas meu peito dói muito.

- Imagino. Quem cuida de remédios aqui? - Isabella perguntou a Ben.

- Ninguém desde que lady Alice foi embora. A senhora entende dessa arte? - indagou o criado, animado.

- Um pouco - respondeu ela que, no convento, cuidava das plantas medicinais.

- Ah, mas isso é ótimo, minha senhora. Precisamos muito dessa sua habilidade - comentou Ben, encantado.

Com a ajuda dele, Isabella preparou um remédio para o menino. Verificou que as reservas de ervas precisavam ser renovadas com urgência.

- Eu gostaria de olhar as plantas lá fora - disse.

Prontamente, o criado levou-a através de uma porta baixa que dava para a horta. Deixou-a lá e voltou para a cozinha.

Satisfeita por ficar sozinha, Isabella percorreu os olhos pelos canteiros. Infelizmente, as plantas não usadas na cozinha estavam abandonadas. Sem dúvida, ninguém lhes conhecia o valor.

A tarde estava ensolarada e soprava uma brisa amena. Envolvida pela tranqüilidade do lugar, Isabella sorriu e arregaçou as mangas. Ia trabalhar.

Apreciando a privacidade inesperada e distraída pela atividade, ela perdeu a noção do tempo. Só quando o sol descambava no horizonte, viu-se bruscamente trazida à realidade com um grito terrível vindo do castelo.

- Onde?

Isabella ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a porta da cozinha. No instante seguinte, o marido surgia seguido por um soldado.

- Por que você a deixou sair? Não lhe ordenei que a vigiasse? - Edward indagou numa voz exasperada.

- Isso foi ontem, lorde Edward. O senhor não disse nada sobre hoje - protestou o soldado.

- Volte para seus deveres! - Edward resmungou, negando-se a admitir o próprio erro.

"Típico de uma criatura arrogante", pensou Isabella. Num tom ameaçador, o marido lhe perguntou:

- O que pensa estar fazendo?

- Trabalhando. Vá embora - respondeu ela.

- O que!

- Você me ouviu. Estou trabalhando. Vá embora.

- Como? - esbravejou ele.

Finalmente, Isabella se levantou e, furiosa, gritou:

- Estou cuidando das plantas. Você é cego e surdo? - Por um instante, ela pensou que o marido a estapeasse, mas ele permaneceu imóvel.

- Não, eu a ouvi muito bem, mas é você quem tem de prestar atenção em mim. Você não tem licença para trabalhar na horta, nem de preparar remédios ou de infestar minha cozinha com sua presença. Ficou claro, senhora minha mulher?

Isabella já ia protestar, porém, Edward aproximou-se em atitude ameaçadora. Ela recuou e tropeçou numa raiz, caindo de costas, com o vestido levantado e as pernas expostas. Com olhos arregalados, Isabella o viu curvar-se sobre ela. Sob a expressão fria, o ódio brilhava. - Vá para o quarto imediatamente - ordenou ele, virando-se sem ajudá-la a se levantar.

Firmando-se nas mãos, Isabella ergueu-se e limpou a terra do vestido. Em seguida, passou por Edward rumo à cozinha.

Lá, encontrou a criadagem boquiaberta, mas recusando-se a se sentir embaraçada, manteve a cabeça erguida. Um homem mais bem vestido, aproximou-se do marido.

- Mas meu senhor, e quanto à festa de hoje à noite?

Isabella tentou sair de lá depressa, mas o marido a segurou pelo braço.

- Que festa? - ele perguntou como um demônio aterrador.

- Ora, para comemorar seu casamento.

* * *

_**Amanhã prometo que respondo todos os Reviews ^^**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Sentado à cabeceira da mesa, Edward provou o manjar de leite e trigo. Fazia o possível para ignorar a alegria reinante. No fim, havia dado permissão para a refeição especial. Embora não desse importância à opinião das pessoas, não via motivo para puni-las por causa dos erros da mulher.

Mas logo mais, ele deixaria claro que Isabella não era para ser tratada com deferência, nem mesmo pela intrometida Ângela.

Isabella! Quando voltara e não a encontrara, tinha perdido o controle. Como um louco e gritando, percorrera o castelo procurando-a, sem se importar com a perplexidade das pessoas. Podia ouvir o pai censurando-o: Um de Masen jamais levanta a voz.

Juntando pedaços de informações, Edward descobrira que Isabella tinha estado na cozinha, preparado um remédio para um rapazinho e, desacompanhada saído para a horta.

Quando finalmente a encontrara, tinha sofrido um impacto como o de um murro no peito. Fora tomado por uma mistura de emoções como alívio, satisfação e frustração crescente.

Aborrecia-o vê-la ajoelhada na terra como uma camponesa. Não havia lhe dado permissão para ministrar remédios e estragar as mãos com jardinagem. Então, Isabella o tinha enfrentado desencadeado-lhe uma fúria jamais sentida. Sem perceber, havia se aproximado e a assustado. Ao recuar, ela havia caído de costas, deixando à vista as pernas bem torneadas.

Ele sentira vontade de tocá-las, de cair sobre a mulher e afagar-lhe os cabelos.

A lembrança da cena o enojava. A cabeça estava leve e ele se sentia fora de controle. E ela era a culpada. Apesar de ter ficado contente com a existência da sobrinha de Swan, admitia que Isabella não era a criatura fraca, covarde e maleável como ele a tinha imaginado por causa de sua educação no convento. Ela também não era feia nem velha, pensou ao vê-la enfrentar-lhe o olhar. Com uma audácia inesperada, a mulher levantou o copo num brinde e esvaziou-o.

Edward imaginou se ela já havia bebido muito vinho. Seus olhos castanhos revelavam uma imprudência bem diferente da habitual expressão de desafio. A idéia de a freirinha estar ébria, acelerou-lhe o pulso, embora ele não entendesse por quê.

Manteve um olhar desconfiado sobre ela. Não esperava que Isabella fizesse algo impróprio diante dos moradores do castelo. Aliás, ela mostrava ser uma castelã nata, pois enfrentava as pessoas sem medo.

Apenas o vestido não era adequado. Além de ser óbvio tratar-se de uma peça reformada, o trabalho na horta o tinha sujado. Edward franziu a testa. Que tipo de mulher remexeria a terra sem se importar com a roupa? Uma freira - ou noviça- que não precisasse se preocupar com o hábito preto, ele pensou, aborrecido.

Edward imaginou-a envolta nas sedas trazidas do leste, em vários tons de verde e de azul. Esta última cor seria a melhor. Ressaltaria seus olhos.

E safiras? Isabella ficaria linda com uma tiara cravejada dessas pedras raras.

Ele tinha dito a Ângela para não pôr uma touca na mulher. Então, elas tinham prendido os cabelos e coberto-os com um xale dourado. De repente, sentiu vontade de vê-los soltos. Surpreso, desviou o olhar de Isabella.

Há alguns anos, ele concentrava-se num um único objetivo. Mas agora que estava a seu alcance, o próprio instrumento da vingança começava a embaralhar-lhe os planos. Delírios. Edward achava tê-los dominado, mas a disciplina falhava, desgastada pela herdeira de Swan e pela constante dor de estômago.

Ele venceria, jurou. Olhou para a esposa e viu-a fitando-o com ar curioso. Seria ela capaz de ler-lhe os pensamentos? Ao observar sua beleza, as pessoas em volta e o barulho desapareceram. Até o ar parecia parado para revelar Isabella como o centro do mundo.

Desconfiados, os olhos cor de chocolates o encararam. Depois, a expressão tomou-se meiga. Ele notou a cor encantadora dos cílios e a curva graciosa das sobrancelhas. Tinha a impressão de que ela o esperava no fim de um túnel. Bastaria dar uns passos em sua direção.

- O que diz, meu senhor? - A voz do administrador tirou Edward do transe. Sacudiu um pouco a cabeça e percebeu a realidade do ambiente. Isabella não estava mais colocada como um prêmio no fim de uma jornada, mas sentada à mesa e ao alcance dele. A expressão dos olhos castanhos era de indagação.

- E então? - insistiu o administrador e Edward maldisse a falta de atenção.

A música tinha terminado e as pessoas pediam para jogar "O Cego Encapuzado". A confusão de Isabella era evidente. Ele deu-se conta de que, no convento, ela não tivera a oportunidade de aprender tais coisas. Inclinou-se para ela e sentiu-lhe o perfume. Assustado, quase se afastou.

- Não passa de uma brincadeira. A pessoa, com um capuz na cabeça, tem de encontrar uma outra - explicou ele.

- Mas eles falam de uma prenda, de um beijo. - disse Isabella.

- Não se preocupe, freirinha. Ninguém irá tocá-la exceto eu.

A promessa a fez arregalar os olhos e ele sorriu, satisfeito.

Levantando a mão no ar, Edward deu permissão para o jogo. Mas viu-se logo obrigado a ficar em pé, pois um velho cavaleiro o puxava pelo braço.

- Que tal nosso amo e senhor encontrar a esposa?

Tarde demais, Edward deu-se conta do preço da própria falta de atenção. Não teria aprovado a brincadeira se soubesse que iria participar. Algumas mulheres já forçavam Isabella a se levantar e um capuz era enfiado na cabeça dele. Foi levado para o centro do salão onde o fizeram rodopiar várias vezes.

Apesar do vinho ingerido, Edward não se desorientou e começou a busca. Ignorando os risinhos de moças empurradas contra ele, movia-se devagar à procura de um perfume conhecido. Ao senti-lo, pensou em flores do campo, em sardas e em cabelos flamejantes. Embora uma outra moça lhe interceptasse os passos, ele desviou-se e, em instantes, tomava Isabella nos braços.

Os aplausos ecoaram no ar e ele, impaciente, tirou o capuz. Admirou a criatura alta, elegante, de pele sedosa e curvas graciosas. Os olhos castanhos expressavam aturdimento. Surpresos, eles se fitaram.

- A prenda! Um beijo, meu senhor! - gritaram as pessoas.

A primeira reação de Edward foi a de não atender o pedido. Mas diante de Isabella, de faces coradas e lábios entreabertos como se esperasse o toque dos dele, achou natural satisfazer a vontade das pessoas. Baixou a cabeça.

Roçou os lábios nos seus sem a intenção de prolongar o contato, mas este foi tão inebriante que ele aumentou a pressão. Numa receptividade estonteante, Isabella abriu mais a boca e a língua dele a penetrou, provando-lhe a doçura.

Quente. Poderosa. Edward a puxou de encontro ao peito e ela não protestou, mas enlaçou-o pelo pescoço. Dedos o acariciavam na nuca e seios apertavam-se nele enquanto Isabella tocava-lhe a língua com a sua. Impaciente e ansioso, Edward percorria suas costas com as mãos até que, um barulho ensurdecedor, o fez levantar a cabeça.

- Deus salve lorde e lady de Masen! Que sua descendência prospere para sempre! - os habitantes do castelo gritavam.

Descendência? Edward deu um passo para trás e tirou as mãos do corpo de Isabella como se este as queimasse! E na verdade ele sentia-se como se houvesse caminhado pelo fogo. Trêmulo, tentou readquirir a compostura, mas as aclamações continuavam.

As coisas tinham ido longe demais. Ele não estava acostumado a tais demonstrações. Nunca as pessoas haviam se manifestado com tanto entusiasmo em volta dele. Como esperar que elas recebessem a esposa com tanto calor? Percorreu os olhos pelo salão.

Precisava repudiá-la antes que fosse tarde demais. Esse era o momento para anunciar que o sangue de Swan lhe corria nas veias. Tratava-se da oportunidade de, publicamente, difamá-la e sentir prazer com sua vergonha. Poderia repudiá-la, humilhá-la e garantir que ninguém mais lhe dirigisse a palavra.

Mas quando Edward contemplou aqueles rostos felizes, orgulhosos e cheios de esperança, algo cedeu em seu íntimo. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele levou em consideração outras pessoas antes de si mesmo. Desde que havia tomado o lugar do pai como senhor de Belvry, nunca tinha posto os habitantes do castelo antes de sua pessoa. Naquele momento, ele o fez, mantendo-se calado.

Segurou Isabella pelo pulso e a puxou através do salão rumo à escada. Todos os acompanhavam como se fosse a noite de núpcias. Edward parou e, com um gesto imperioso, os impediu de continuar. Apenas as aclamações ainda se ouviam.

Só quando já estavam no quarto e com a porta trancada, Edward soltou o pulso de Isabella. Ela levou as mãos às faces e, com olhar horrorizado, disse:

- Bebi vinho demais.

Ansioso para pôr a culpa do ocorrido nela, Edward retrucou. - Sem dúvida! Uma freira embriagada e...

- Não estou embriagada e nem sou freira - protestou Isabella indignada.

- Noviça, então. De qualquer forma, você desacredita o convento com sua libertinagem.

- Como se atreve? Foi você quem me beijou! Eu não o tocaria nem para salvar minha alma do inferno! - garantiu ela com os olhos fuzilando.

- Pois fez uma boa imitação lá embaixo.

- Agi em consideração às pessoas.

- Diz isso da boca para fora - respondeu ele, mas percebendo estar discutindo como um menino mimado virou-se de costas.

Ainda bem que o pai não podia ouvi-lo. Depois de alguns instantes, disse:

- Vá se deitar no colchão.

Tão perturbado estava com os acontecimentos, que não percebeu uma leve batida na porta. Mas também não suspeitaria que alguém desobedecesse a ordem para não segui-lo.

Entretanto, duas pessoas faziam exatamente isso. Uma inclinava-se com o ouvido grudado na porta e a outra puxava-lhe a túnica.

- E então? - Ângela quis saber.

Eric endireitou-se e coçou a barba grisalha. Estava perplexo com o comportamento dos senhores de Belvry.

- Eles estão brigando de novo. Como cão e gato.

- Depois daquele beijo? Impossível!

- Ouça você mesma - sugeriu ele, afastando-se da porta para que a mulher se aproximasse.

Depois de alguns instantes, Ângela murmurou:

- Por todos os santos! Nunca imaginei ouvir Edward de Masen levantar a voz. - Endireitou-se e franziu a testa - Talvez essa gritaria toda seja um bom sinal.

- Como assim? - perguntou Eric com ar de dúvida.

- Acho que nosso patrão protesta demais, meu que rido. Se não gostasse da mulher, ele a trataria com a frieza que dispensa a todos. Mas está alvoroçado desde que a trouxe para cá.

Sem entender a explicação, Eric sacudiu a cabeça.

- Em minha opinião, o rapaz precisa de uns conselhos sobre os deveres de marido.

- Tem razão. Talvez você pudesse falar com ele explicar certos pontos.

- Ah, é? E depois ser atirado na masmorra por causa de minha boa intenção?

- Alguma coisa precisa ser feita. Caso contrário, não vamos ver lady Isabella engordar. Já que não posso cuidar da filhinha de Alice, quero me consolar com a de meu senhor.

- Você nunca conseguirá impedi-los de brigar o tempo suficiente para providenciar uma criança. Aposto.

- E mesmo, Eric? Pois aceito a aposta. Eles tinham dado uns poucos passos pelo corredor quando ouviram a porta do quarto abrir e fechar com estrondo. Eric pôs um braço protetor sobre os ombros da mulher, mas a silhueta sombria passou por eles sem notar.

A passos largos, Edward rumou para a escada. Ângela correu-lhe atrás e Eric os acompanhou mais devagar. Chegou ao salão a tempo de ver o senhor de Belvry abrir a porta e sair para a chuva inclemente.

- Com todos os diabos! Que tipo de homem deixa uma mulher linda para enfrentar uma tempestade?- murmurou ele.

Curiosamente, Ângela sorriu.

- Um homem inquieto, Eric. Talvez lorde Edward anseie por encharcar-se a fim de esfriar o ardor.

Do lado de fora do castelo, Edward ergueu o rosto e deixou que a chuva o lavasse. Fria e revigorante, ela lhe clareava a mente confusa e afastava a angústia.

Poucos dias atrás, quando ia para o convento, pensava que tudo estava a seu alcance. Mas agora, graças ao próprio descuido, a vida escapava-lhe do controle. Tinha de tomar cuidado. Uma vez, isso já havia lhe acontecido e ele jurara não reincidir no erro.

Na Terra Santa, Swan o largara à mercê dos elementos, à bondade de estranhos e ao próprio corpo enfraquecido. Por Deus, como se revoltara contra aqueles dias intermináveis. Havia lutado muito para recuperar as forças, a fortuna e as propriedades. Não estava disposto a abandonar tudo por causa de uma mulher de cabelos lindos, mesmo que seu povo a adorasse.

Tempo. Durante anos, Edward lutara para conter a impaciência. Novamente dizia-se para ter calma e esperar. No momento, Isabella não passava de uma nova residente de Belvry. Mas quando todos os habitantes do castelo a conhecessem bem e ela não desse à luz o herdeiro esperado, as pessoas perderiam o interesse nela.

Ele ainda tinha seu destino nas mãos. E o dele também. Embora não pudesse fazer nada em relação à dor de estômago, conseguiria solucionar o incômodo um pouco mais abaixo. Aborrecido, franziu as sobrancelhas. Estava sem mulher havia tempo demais e essa era a única razão para ter beijado Isabella.

Isso não aconteceria outra vez. Não mantinha uma concubina em Belvry, mas havia uma mulher, a um dia de viagem, a quem ele podia recorrer. Ela não fazia exigências e o conhecia apenas como um cavaleiro que lhe pagava bem os serviços.

Edward sentiu-se excitado ao pensar nela. Seus cabelos eram loiros e não castanhos e ela não tinha as curvas graciosas de Isabella. Todavia, seria capaz acalmá-lo. Talvez ele passasse umas boas horas lá, fazendo tudo que um homem tinha o direito de exigir da esposa. A idéia provocou-lhe um suspiro, mas ele não olhou para o castelo.

Iria imediatamente e ficaria lá até a moça o exaurir. Isso resolveria um dos problemas, o que o ajudaria a pôr em ordem os pensamentos. Tendo decidido, Edward selecionou vários homens para acompanhá-lo. Dando ordens, dirigiu-se ao estábulo.

Encontrou Emmett lá, cuidando dos cavalos.

- Vou passar alguns dias fora - avisou ao montar o corcel.

- O que o tira de seu castelo lindo numa noite como esta? - Emmett quis saber.

O olhar penetrante do sírio parecia julgá-lo e Edward não gostou.

- Como você sabe, não temo a noite nem a chuva. Deixo minhas propriedades em suas mãos - disse sem dar outras explicações.

- E quanto a sua esposa? Aos cuidados de quem vai deixá-la? - perguntou Emmett.

Edward sentiu-lhe a desaprovação.

- Ela não se atreverá a fugir. Mesmo assim, mantenha um soldado para guardá-la o tempo todo - respondeu.

- Prestarei esse serviço com prazer - garantiu o sírio.

Edward o encarou, desconfiado, mas como sempre, a expressão do companheiro não revelava nada. Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas. Virou a montaria e saiu para chuva. Ia à procura da mulher que poderia aliviar-lhe o corpo sem perturbar sua mente.

Instigado por uma ansiedade inexplicável, Edward cavalgou até o amanhecer. Os olhos ardiam por não ter dormido, porém, logo descansaria na cama da mulher.

Ela era uma viúva e a pequena casa onde morava deteriorara muito tempos atrás. Deixando seus homens sob as árvores que marcavam a propriedade, Edward rumou para a casa.

Antes de chegar, viu um cavalo amarrado a um poste. Hesitou e ficou à espera. Não demorou muito para um sujeito sujo e mal vestido sair da casa. Ao ver Edward, ele sorriu mostrando os dentes estragados e disse:

- Bom dia senhor! Vai se divertir bastante com aquela meretriz. Marque minhas palavras.

Atônito e em silêncio, Edward viu o homem montar e ir embora. O estômago queimava e a cabeça latejava por causa da longa cavalgada durante a noite. Mas uma parte de sua anatomia não o importunava mais. Embora não tivesse uma mulher havia mais de um mês, a idéia de compartilhar uma com aquele sujeito imundo, o deixava gelado.

Naturalmente poderia procurar outra, mas não tinha tempo nem disposição. Maldição. Devia ter pago a mulher para servir só a ele.

Mas que importância tinha isso? Mesmo se a viúva servisse um bando de homens, ainda poderia satisfazê-lo. Tão logo a tivesse nos braços, esqueceria o sujeito sujo. Desmontou e bateu na porta.

O criado que a abriu o reconheceu e levou-o depressa à sala. Bom começo, pensou ele, menos desanimado. Talvez fosse bom que essa mulher aperfeiçoasse as habilidades em sua ausência. Ela conhecia artifícios que uma moça educada em convento jamais poderia imaginar.

Então, ele a viu.

Deitada em frente da lareira, ela enrolava-se numa manta de pele e, pelo jeito, estava nua, além de amarfanhada e com os cabelos desgrenhados. De repente, pareceu velha e cansada. O sorriso era forçado. Ele nunca tinha notado como a viúva era baixa e flácida. Os cabelos e os olhos verdes não tinham brilho algum.

E ela não tinha sardas.

- Seja bem-vindo, senhor cavaleiro - disse ela numa voz sedutora que sempre o tinha encantado.

Agora, soava falsa.

- Olá, Tânia - cumprimentou ele. A mulher entreabriu a manta e expôs as pernas, Edward não sentiu nada.

- Eu estava passando por aqui e vim vê-la.

- Naturalmente vai ficar umas horas, não é? - Edward sabia que poderia possuí-la em questão instantes.

- Lamento, mas não disponho de tempo. Tenho negócios urgentes para tratar.

Devagar, ele se aproximou, mas não a tocou. Discretamente, colocou umas moedas na arca ao lado. A alegria da mulher foi evidente.

- Tem certeza de que não pode ficar para um rápido momento?

- Não - respondeu ele, dirigindo-se à porta e livrando ambos da indignidade de reacender sua paixão apagada.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Isabella acordou com uma batida na porta e sentou-se depressa. O sol já se filtrava pelas frestas da veneziana, sinal de que o dia ia adiantado. Estaria sozinha? Olhou para a cama e a viu vazia e arrumada. Obviamente, o marido não tinha voltado à noite e as suas horas de ansiedade e medo haviam sido inúteis.

Isabella não sabia se sentia-se aborrecida ou aliviada. Onde ele teria dormido? E com quem? Esta última indagação provocou-lhe uma emoção tão forte que ela custou para perceber nova batida na porta.

- Entre! - gritou.

Ao ver Ângela surgir, Isabella forçou um sorriso. A criada, por sua vez, sacudiu a cabeça com ar de reprovação.

-A senhora jamais conquistará lorde Edward se continuar dormindo no colchão no chão.

"Conquistá-lo? Para quê? E de quem?", refletiu Isabella. Ângela saberia onde e como ele havia passado a noite?

"Que diferença fazia isso?", indagou-se ao levantar-se. Ela devia estar comemorando o fato de ele ter encontrado outra mulher para atormentar.

- Não tenho o mínimo interesse em seu senhor, Ângela. E você sabe disso.

- Não acredito. A senhora parecia bem interessada ontem à noite no salão - argumentou a criada. A noite da véspera. De repente, a lembrança da brincadeira surgiu-lhe na mente. Edward, encapuzado tinha encontrado depressa. Isso não a surpreenda tanto quanto o que se seguira depois. Nunca tinha sido beijada e nem sonhado que o ato simples pudesse ser tão estimulante.

Todos os detalhes vieram-lhe à mente. O contato com o corpo rijo, a pressão dos lábios quentes nos seus, língua invadindo-lhe a boca e a forçando a apoiar-se nele.

O marido lhe tinha tirado o fôlego, mas não por amedrontá-la. Nem por um segundo, ela temera-lhe o toque. Havia acariciado-o na nuca e encostado o corpo no dele desejando... o quê? Ele? Impossível.

Atordoada, Isabella percebeu que continuava em pé vestindo apenas a camisa. Respirava com dificuldade e o coração disparava enquanto Ângela a observava com um sorriso matreiro.

**-X-**

Levaria Emmett com ele e partiria imediatamente. Mas então, lembrou-se de Isabella. Antes de ir à procura do prazer, precisava executar a vingança. Não podia continuar adiando-a.

Até então, praticaria o celibato. Não seria difícil para um homem de sua disciplina. Muitas outras vezes, ficara sem mulher por longo tempo. Não seria uma com cabelos flamejantes que o faria perder o controle. Determinado, Edward entrou no salão, ansioso por ver a esposa. Tentava se convencer ser o desejo de vingança que o instigava.

Ao percorrer os olhos em volta à sua procura, ele nem notou os ladrilhos sem palha. Embora o administrador acorresse para recebê-lo, Isabella não era vista em lugar algum.

Estremeceu. Teria ela fugido? Impossível! Não com Emmett vigiando-a. De qualquer forma, sentiu-se ansioso nem respondeu o cumprimento do administrador.

- Onde está ela? - indagou em voz brusca.

- Quem, meu senhor? - Eleazar perguntou recuando.

- Minha mulher!

O administrador olhou para um canto onde umas criadas esfregavam os ladrilhos. Isso provocou um acesso de fúria em Edward. Por que o homem não respondia? onde estaria Emmett? Alarmado, ele sentiu uma contração no estômago.

- Onde está ela? - repetiu, furioso. Atônito, Eleazar apontou um dedo trêmulo para um canto.

- Meu senhor, sua esposa está ali. - Edward olhou. Duas mulheres ajoelhadas continuavam a trabalhar. Um pouco adiante e nas sombras da lareira, estava Emmett em atitude de vigilância.

Edward aproximou-se das mulheres. A mais velha ele reconheceu logo como sendo Ângela, mas a mais jovem...Uma madeixa castanha escapava-lhe da touca.

- Isabella! - ele gritou, a voz ecoando pelo salão. Ela parou, enxugou as mãos e levantou a cabeça para responder.

- Pois não?

Sua calma só serviu para deixá-lo mais bravo e dirigiu-lhe um olhar feroz. A mulher vestia outro vestido reformado, tinha o rosto sujo e as mãos avermelhadas. Por Deus! Tratava-se da esposa dele e não devia estar ajoelhada trabalhando.

- Com todos os diabos, o que pensa estar fazendo?

- Lavando os ladrilhos antes de colocar palha limpa - ela respondeu, ainda em atitude calma.

- Levante-se já! Temos criados suficientes para fazer esse serviço - disse Edward, notando o olhar estupefato das outras pessoas.

Isabella ergueu-se e o fitou com expressão de desafio.

- E o que tenho licença para fazer? Não posso cuidar de doentes e nem trabalhar na horta. Pelo jeito, também não posso limpar o chão.

- Sua obrigação é cuidar de mim.

- Ah, é? Você desapareceu antes de ontem à noite sem dizer aonde ia e nem quando voltaria - Isabella gritou.

Edward sentiu a cabeça leve. Estaria a mulher preocupada com ele? Teria sentido falta sua? De jeito nenhum. Isabella teria ficado aliviada com sua ausência. Sacudiu a cabeça e, com raiva redobrada, disse:

- Vá se vestir de maneira decente, mulher! Está quase na hora do jantar e não quero me sentar à mesa ao lado de uma camponesa suja!

Ela soltou uma exclamação e abriu a boca como se quisesse dizer algo mais. Edward esqueceu o fascínio de uma ruiva do leste, disposta a satisfazê-lo. A esposa mostrava-se enérgica e o contagiava com seu fogo. Defendia-se com tanta paixão que ele imaginou essa emoção desencadeada em outras coisas.

Tentou afastar a idéia da cabeça, mas notou a sujeira em seu rosto. Teve de esforçar-se para não estender a mão e limpá-lo.

Maldição! Estava bravo, cansado e com fome. A disciplina já começava a falhar. Vociferando ordens para os criados, mandou servir o jantar logo, estando o chão pronto, ou não. Depois, deu um passo em direção à mulher que ainda não se mexera.

- Vá logo! - gritou apontando para a escada. Ela obedeceu, mas não sem antes dirigir-lhe um olhar de ódio. Com os ombros erguidos, atravessou o salão num passo mais régio do que o de qualquer rainha, e mais adorável no vestido reformado do que num finíssimo.

Observando-a, Edward sorriu, certo de ter vencido a mulher teimosa. Mas curiosamente, não sentia a sensação de triunfo, apenas a dor no estômago e um certo desconforto físico. Nem percebeu a sombra de Emmett deslizar a fim de acompanhar Isabella.

Apesar da fome, Edward apenas beliscava a comida Isabella tinha posto um vestido azul-marinho que, para desgosto dele, atraía-lhe o olhar. O estômago doía e ele tinha a impressão de que o interior do corpo separava-a em direções opostas.

Já estava na hora de castigar essa mulher de língua ferina com quem se casara. Ela não conseguia ficar parada e sempre encontrava uma atividade que o irritava. Dali em diante, Isabella não o envergonharia mais executando tarefas de criados. Os planos vagos quanto reduzi-la a essa categoria, tinham sido abandonados quando ele a vira ajoelhada lavando o chão.

Isabella era uma mulher linda, digna de ser esposa de qualquer homem em boa situação. Ela poderia usar vestidos elegantes, jóias valiosas e manter as mãos bem cuidadas. Isso não seria para benefício próprio, mas para o dele. Sentia prazer em vê-la bem arrumada.

A mulher queria atividades. Por Deus, ele as providenciaria. Cuidaria dele como uma esposa diligente, seria mais obediente, atenciosa e ansiosa para satisfazer-lhe as mínimas vontades. Ficaria à disposição dele de manhã à noite, como um escudeiro, porém, mais agradável aos olhos e estimulante ao espírito. Esse seria o castigo adequado para a mulher teimosa, pois era o que ela menos desejava fazer, refletiu Edward sorrindo.

O bom humor momentâneo dissipou-se com a aproximação de Ângela, que pôs um copo na mesa, diante dele.

- Seja bem-vindo, meu senhor. É um prazer tê-lo de volta. Para comemorar seu retomo, preparei uma bebida especial para o senhor - disse a criada.

- Do que se trata? - indagou Edward, desconfiado.

- Um tônico, meu senhor.

- Ora, não preciso de um. Leve embora. - Ângela não obedeceu e aproximou-se mais.

- Sabe, meu senhor, quando vi os arranjos em seu quarto, resolvi endireitar a situação.

Edward não fazia a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando e fitou-a com olhar ameaçador.

- Prove um gole, meu senhor. É uma bebida maravilhosa e fará seu sangue fluir melhor - insistiu ela.

- Meu sangue corre muito bem. - Ângela suspirou.

- O senhor não está me entendendo. Segundo a pessoa que me deu a receita, o tônico fará seu fluido vital ser freqüente e duradouro.

Enquanto Edward a fitava, estupefato, ela piscou, fazendo-o enrubescer. Sacudido por uma fúria tremenda, ele virou-se para Isabella.

- Foi idéia sua? - indagou.

Com os olhos arregalados, ela recuou o corpo.

- Claro que não! Ela me pediu a receita para um homem que... - A pele clara de Isabella tornou-se rubra. - Pensei que fosse para o marido dela. Não fazia idéia de que ela o daria a você. Não quero seu fluido vital, nem estimular parte alguma sua!

Do outro lado, o sírio soltou uma gargalhada. Outras pessoas mais discretas abafavam o riso. Edward sentiu a raiva crescer e explodir como um vulcão. Não conseguia mais controlar a mente. Num gesto brusco, bateu no copo, entornando o líquido na mesa.

- Suma de minha frente, Ângela, antes de eu mandá-la de volta para Dunmorrow - vociferou ele.

A criada empalideceu enquanto se afastava e um silêncio profundo dominou o ambiente.

- Edward.

O nome pronunciado por Isabella o imobilizou. O som suave e agradável, provocou-lhe um arrepio. Sem sabe por quê, ele o afetava.

- Ela não teve má inteasa,ajudar nção. Ângela é uma mulher idosa que se esforça para ajudá-lo.

Ângela? Ela lhe falava a respeito da criada? Virou-se para Isabella e, em voz baixa, recomendou:

- Não a defenda a menos que queira ser responsabilizada por seu atrevimento. Ou, quem sabe, você não estará ansiosa para compartilhar a cama comigo? - ele a provocou e a viu empalidecer. - Sabe, mulher não preciso de tônico algum para estimular meu sexo. Quer a prova?

Edward agarrou-lhe a mão e a colocou entre as virilhas. A resposta foi imediata. O simples contato transformou-se em algo mais. Completamente abalado, ele sentiu uma onda de calor invadir-lhe o corpo que o levou a empurrar os quadris contra seus dedos aprisionados. Apenas a presença das pessoas e o terror estampado, no rosto de Isabella o fizeram soltar-lhe a mão.

No instante seguinte, ela levantava-se e fugia do salão. Atônito demais com a própria reação, ele a viu afastar-se e não a chamou. Quando se acalmou um pouco, refletiu que deveria alegrar-se com o pavor revelado pela mulher. Mas tudo que sentia era uma carência quente e latejante.

* * *

**Pessoal, nem sei como me desculpar com vocês. Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu não consegui administrar. Aulas, Grêmio Estudantil, limpar a casa, ajudar minha mãe a olhar meu irmão pequeno. Eu também esqueci a senha dessa conta, quase que eu a perdi, sorte que eu tinha anotado num papel aqui.**  
**Nem sei como me desculpar. Provavelmente não terá quase ninguém mais aqui lendo a fic, mas foi finalizá-la. Vou postar d capítulos por dia, pois quero finalizar ela e Necessidades Sombrias ainda este mês.**

**Me desculpem novamente.**

**Ana Christina**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Ofegante, Isabella correu escada acima à procura de um refúgio que não existia. Deu-se conta da inutilidade da busca quando parou diante da porta do quarto de Edward. Não querendo entrar, encostou a cabeça na madeira.

Que Deus tivesse misericórdia dela, rezou ao pensar no ocorrido lá embaixo. Tinha ficado tão horrorizada que quase parara de respirar. E ainda o fazia com dificuldade. O único alívio era sentir raiva junto com o medo. Frustrada, deu um murro na porta. Se ao menos pudesse apagar a lembrança do acontecimento. A mão guardava a sensação do contato humilhante. Respirou fundo, lutando contra o medo e a repulsa.

Mas isso não era tudo que sentia. Sob essas emoções familiares, havia algo novo, diferente e muito mais aterrador. Era uma pressão centralizada em seu âmago. Suspirando ocorreu-lhe que, por um instante, enquanto tinha a mão presa contra Edward, sentira vontade de tocá-lo na nuca com a outra mão e de beijá-lo, perdendo-se na sensação estranha. Rendendo-se.

A angústia a dominou. Podia esquivar-se do marido, mas não de si mesma.

Imersa numa tristeza enorme, não ouviu um ruído ao lado, mas viu a silhueta do sírio tomar forma. Desencostando a cabeça da porta, ela ergueu os ombros.

- Não tenha medo dele, lady Isabella. Ele não a magoará - o estrangeiro disse com uma veemência que a deixou constrangida.

Não queria que ninguém a visse nessa situação vulnerável.

Isabella o fitou e sacudiu a cabeça. Ansiava por livrar-se da presença dele. Mas para surpresa sua, Emmett ainda não tinha terminado. Ele tomou-lhe as mãos nas dele e prosseguiu:

- Tenha confiança e lembre-se de que tem amigos aqui. Lorde Edward sente ódio há tanto tempo que teme entregar-se a outras emoções.

- Duvido! Ele não teme nada. - Não querendo discutir, Emmett deu de ombros. O silêncio parecia cheio de significados escondidos. Se ao menos fosse esperta o suficiente para decifrá-los, pensou Isabella. Edward ela entendia, apesar de seus sentimentos confusos por ele. Mas este homem misterioso ia além de sua compreensão. Fitou-o à procura de respostas, mas a única que obteve foi o som de uma voz profunda e ameaçadora.

- Tire as mãos de minha mulher - avisou Edward. Isabella o viu aproximar-se com expressão fria. Ele não tinha levantado a voz, mas o tom era mais assustador do que um grito.

Embora ela estremecesse, Emmett pareceu não se impressionar. Apertou-lhe os dedos levemente, antes de soltá-los, e virou-se para o amigo.

- O que está fazendo aqui com minha mulher, diante da porta do quarto? - Edward perguntou levando a mão à adaga na cintura.

O sírio não demonstrou preocupação e nem tocou a arma, uma lâmina curva e de aspecto perigoso.

- Vigiando sua mulher como você pediu.

- Pois não tem mais essa obrigação. Se o vir tocando-a outra vez, eu o mato.

O sírio inclinou-se ligeiramente para a frente e foi embora sem dizer outra palavra. O homem agia como se a ameaça à vida não significasse nada, pensou Isabella. No instante seguinte, ela concentrava a atenção no marido furioso.

- Para dentro - ordenou ele e foi logo obedecido. Uma vez fora do corredor escuro, Isabella se sentiu melhor e caminhou para o centro do aposento. Recusava-se a se acovardar diante daquele monstro.

Como um anjo caído, Edward era lindo e terrível. Não parecia real e confiável. Ondas de calor emanavam do corpo dele, uma combinação de ódio que a repelia e de virilidade que a atraía contra sua vontade.

- Se ele fez mais do que segurar suas mãos, matarei os dois - prometeu ele numa voz gutural.

O insulto deixou Isabella perplexa. Perscrutou o olhar do marido, achando que ele não podia imaginar um comportamento reprovável entre ela e o sírio.

Com olhar penetrante, como se não acreditasse em sua inocência, ele a fitou.

- Você não deve saber, freirinha, que não é aconselhável ficar sozinha com um homem.

- Nós estávamos apenas conversando. Nada mais. Você não confia em seus próprios guardas? - Isabella indagou.

- Não! Quando se trata de você, não confio em ninguém - esbravejou ele.

Surpresa e compreensão a dominaram. Devagar, Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. Com os olhos arregalados, murmurou a verdade:

- Você está com ciúme. - Edward recuou, mas não negou.

- Você é minha, de corpo e alma. Acho bom não se esquecer disso. Não quero mais vê-la conversando com o sírio, e nem olhando para o lado dele!

Ele estava com ciúme! Isabella sentiu uma sensação estranha.

- Pelo amor de Deus! O estrangeiro não significa nada para mim. E o que ele haveria de querer com uma mulher alta, desajeitada e de cabelos castanhos? Para ser franca, ele me deixa nervosa com aquele olhar sombrio - disse Isabella ao fitá-lo.

Edward parecia mais calmo. Com certeza, já tinha esgotado a raiva. E ele a acusara de ter crises. Às vezes o homem se comportava como um lunático. Ela o viu levar a mão ao estômago e percebeu que o ódio havia lhe agravado o estado.

- Posso lhe dar algo para aliviá-lo - Isabella disse sem pensar e arrependeu-se em seguida ao ver Edward afastar a mão do estômago depressa.

- O quê?

A voz suave não a enganou, porém, ela persistiu:

- Chá de hera alivia dor de estômago. Não me custa nada prepará-lo para você.

- Não quero nada que venha de suas mãos. Sem dúvida, você gostaria de ter a oportunidade de me envenenar. É herdeira de Swan. Seu sangue é maculado.

Isabella recuou como se tivesse sido esbofeteada. Edward fazia questão de mostrar seu lugar no mundo dele. No fim, era sempre a mesma coisa: a vingança tinha prioridade.

Como pudera acusá-lo de estar com ciúme? O marido não alimentava outro sentimento além de ódio. Apenas a sensação de posse precipitara a reação dele.

Com o coração pesado, Isabella cruzou os braços e os apertou de encontro ao peito. De repente, sentia-se gelada.

- Preste atenção, mulher, pois quero deixar clara sua posição aqui no castelo. Você não assumirá mais os deveres de castelã e, muito menos, de criada. Obedecerá apenas minhas ordens, cuidará de mim, falará só comigo e não olhará para mais ninguém. Você tomou banho hoje?

A pergunta fora de hora, depois das ordens ríspidas, deixou Isabella boquiaberta.

- Não, eu... - começou ela, mas Edward levantou a mão, interrompendo-a.

Ela apertou os lábios. Por que o marido tinha essa obsessão por limpeza?

- Como minha esposa, você tomará banho diariamente - determinou Edward.

Em seguida, foi até o corredor de onde gritou ordens para Ben providenciar água quente. A audácia do gesto deixou Isabella atônita. Teria o marido a intenção de controlar-lhe até os hábitos mais íntimos? Criatura afrontosa!

Com expressão implacável, ele retomou para sua frente.

- Como eu disse, sua única obrigação é cuidar de mim. Ficará a minha disposição de manhã até a noite. Tudo que eu pedir, você terá de providenciar. Servirá meu café da manhã e verificará se estou deitado confortavelmente à noite.

Isabella empalideceu, mas estava furiosa demais para perder o fôlego; Que tipo de tarefas teria de executar? No convento, cada um cuidava de si e, na casa de Newton, ela limpava as lareiras, esfregava o chão e executava outros serviços. O que o marido queria dela?

- E você fará tudo de boa vontade. Quero que se esforce para se tornar como uma mulher do leste. Ela sabe agradar, ser submissa, obediente e até consegue adivinhar os desejos do marido. Na verdade, Isabella, você será como uma escrava. Minha escrava.

- Escrava?! Você é um bárbaro. Não existem escravos na Bretanha. Volte para o leste e arranje uma infiel para satisfazer suas vontades - Isabella disse.

Ignorando-lhe as palavras, Edward deu uns passos a sua volta.

- Não cometa o erro de criticar uma cultura que você não conhece. Há muitas coisas boas para serem assimiladas no leste. Lá, a esposa só solta os cabelos para o marido.

Ele virou-se e, dessa vez, os olhos dourados não tinham expressão cruel. Em vez disso, brilhavam com uma ponta de excitação.

- Eu gostaria que você adotasse esse hábito, mulher. Na verdade, quero ver seus cabelos agora.

- O quê? - Isabella gaguejou, sem entender a ordem.

- Solte seus cabelos. Quero vê-los - murmurou ele numa voz estranha. - Depois, você tomará banho.

- Como? - balbuciou ela incapaz de acreditar nos ouvidos.

O marido esperava que ela entrasse nua na banheira enquanto ele permanecia ao lado? Algo provocou-lhe uma onda de calor no âmago. Mas com essa sensação estranha, veio o medo. Em pânico e sentindo a familiar contração na garganta, fitou Edward.

Não sabia o que esperava. De forma alguma encontraria simpatia, mas mesmo assim, procurava-lhe o auxílio. Ele era o único que poderia ajudá-la e, poucas noites atrás, o tinha feito. Nesse momento, entretanto, o marido a encarava como se estivesse aborrecido com seu desespero.

- Você foi violentada? - indagou bruscamente. Aturdida com tal pergunta, Isabella tentou respirar fundo.

- Não, claro! De onde veio essa idéia?

- Você tem um medo pouco comum de intimidade.

- E por que não? Você é um bruto que abusaria de mim por prazer!

- Jamais levantei a mão para você. Já a machuquei? Por Deus, eu poderia matá-la sem que ninguém me impedisse. No entanto, quando lhe peço para soltar os cabelos, você ameaça desmaiar.

Irritado, Edward virou-se de costas e Isabella olhou para os ombros largos dele. Sim, ele a tinha machucado muitas vezes com a língua ferina e o olhar cruel, mas não fisicamente. Numa voz suave, disse:

- Já trabalhei como criada. Era uma vida difícil, mas a pior parte era quando meu patrão me acariciava.

Ouviu Edward virar-se de frente, mas não conseguiu encará-lo. Depressa, acrescentou:

- Ele nunca me violentou. Apenas me empurrava para um canto e passava a mão em meu corpo enquanto falava coisas abomináveis.

Isabella suspirou. Jamais tinha contado essa parte vergonhosa de sua vida a ninguém.

De repente, viu-se sendo empurrada de encontro à parede. Edward segurou-lhe o rosto e a forçou a fitá-lo. Ela não viu vergonha, nem horror nos olhos cinzentos, apenas fúria.

- O nome dele - o marido resmungou em voz rouca.

- De quem?

- Do desgraçado que fez isso a você.

- Michael Newton, de Renfred - Isabella balbuciou estarrecida.

Edward a soltou e atravessou o quarto a passos largos a fim de apanhar sua sacola de viagem.

- O que está fazendo? Você acaba de voltar para casa. Aonde vai agora? - perguntou Isabella ainda encostada na parede.

- Vou matá-lo, naturalmente.

- Quem? Michael? Não faça isso! Você não pode estar falando sério! - gritou Isabella.

Ele parou e dirigiu-lhe um olhar assustador.

- Você sente algum afeto pelo miserável?

- Não, mas também não quero ter responsabilidade na morte dele. Pelo amor de Deus, por que tudo precisa ser branco ou preto para você? Tudo ou nada? Ódio ou indiferença?

Edward não respondeu, mas aproximou-se trêmulo de raiva. Isabella, todavia, não se acovardou. De queixo erguido, disse:

- Sim, o homem me amedrontava e eu não gostava do que ele fazia. Contudo, Newton tinha um lado bom. Ele me recebeu em sua casa quando eu não tinha para onde ir. Se não fosse por ele, eu poderia ter morrido.

Parado diante dela, alto e forte, o marido poderia esmagá-la num instante. Mas Isabella via a necessidade de convencê-lo a não praticar o ato sangrento. Sem encontrar palavras, estendeu a mão e tocou-o no braço. Era um gesto simples com a intenção de acalmar e distrair o marido, mas tornou-se muito mais do que ela esperava.

Ao fazer o contato, Isabella sentiu como se houvesse enfiado a mão no fogo. Ondas de calor percorreram-lhe o braço, espalhando-se pelo corpo. Fitaram-se. Os olhos castanhos refletiam aturdimento e os dourados, ardor. Estes acabaram desviando-se para o braço onde sua mão o tocava.

Por um longo tempo, Isabella também fixou o olhar no ponto de união de ambos. E então, ela viu-se sendo empurrada outra vez de encontro à parede. Novamente, Edward segurou-lhe o rosto e baixou a cabeça. Ela só lhe percebeu a intenção um segundo antes de as bocas se juntarem.

Não se tratava mais do prêmio de um jogo, mas uma tomada de posse tão impetuosa quanto o próprio Edward. Quase imediatamente, ele enfiou a língua em sua boca e Isabella estremeceu. Como se tivesse vontade própria, sua mão tocou-o na nuca e embrenhou-se nos cabelos cor de bronze dele. O corpo viril, encostado ao seu, provocava-lhe uma sensação jamais sentida.

Com o joelho, Edward prensou-lhe a parte mais íntima entre as coxas. Isabella arquejou em busca de ar, embora não estivesse com medo. Tomada por um frenesi delicioso, passou as mãos pelo peito de Edward. Então, agarrou-lhe a túnica, na esperança vã de proteger-se contra a paixão avassaladora.

Abrindo mais a boca, ela juntou sua língua à dele, que gemeu, satisfeito. Com as mãos, ele percorria-lhe os ombros e os braços.

- Onde ele a tocou? - murmurou de encontro a seus lábios.

Custando a entender a pergunta, Isabella abriu os olhos. Viu os dourados ardentes de desejo.

- Onde? - ele insistiu.

Tomando-lhe a mão, ela a colocou no decote. Fitaram-se e, bem devagar, Edward acariciou seu seio. Em êxtase, Isabella fechou os olhos novamente, enquanto dedos apertavam o mamilo, que se elevou.

"Verdadeiro paraíso, mas também um inferno escaldante o contato com esta criatura linda e terrível", pensou Isabella com sensação de culpa. O que aconteceria a seguir, ela jamais saberia, pois Ben abriu a porta, trazendo a água quente. Edward recuou um passo como se eles fossem amantes culpados.

- Sua água está aqui - murmurou ele ao apanhar a sacola de viagem e deixar o quarto.

Com o coração disparado, Isabella continuou encostada na parede, ouvindo as palavras animadas de Ben até que ele a deixasse sozinha.

Com dedos trêmulos, tirou o vestido e sentiu-se como se o próprio âmago estivesse exposto. Pela primeira vez na vida, observou o corpo que sempre considerara feio. De repente, achou-o viçoso, estimulante, com os seios rijos, as coxas quentes e úmidas que haviam abrigado a perna musculosa de Edward.

Enrubescendo, entrou na banheira, afundando-se na água. Mas não relaxou. Sentia-se desperta e carente. Brava, esfregou o corpo inteiro como se quisesse apagar qualquer vestígio do marido. Depois, enxugou-se depressa, vestiu uma camisa limpa e deitou-se no colchão aos pés da cama. O quarto estava muito quieto e... vazio.

Isso não tinha nada a ver com Edward.

Mas Isabella admitia que o marido, além de ser um homem muito grande, enchia com sua personalidade impetuosa até este aposento enorme. Sem ele ali, o ambiente tomava-se estranho.

De qualquer forma, sua inquietação não fora provocada pelo beijo, ou pelo que tinha acontecido entre ambos. Tentou afastar o fato da memória e concentrar-se na conversa tida com Edward antes. Ele queria uma esposa que agisse como uma escrava infiel. E quando se oferecera para preparar-lhe um chá, ele reagira de modo violento acusando-a de querer envenená-lo.

Devia aceitar a sugestão, pensou Isabella, furiosa. Um pitada de erva-moura a livraria para sempre do marido cruel. Mas mesmo se fosse capaz de matá-lo, jamais seria dona de si mesma. Tomando-se uma viúva rica, Augusto lhe arranjaria outro casamento. Estremeceu ao pensar em viver ao lado de alguém mais.

Caso cedesse Belvry para o rei, poderia voltar a morar no convento. A idéia também não a agradou. Lembrava-se muito bem dos joelhos doloridos depois de passar hora ajoelhada nas pedras, rezando.

Envergonhada, Isabella fez o sinal-da-cruz. Percebia que preferia enfrentar o marido violento a ter de voltar para o convento.

Naturalmente, não era por causa dele. Se fosse embora sentiria falta de Ângela, de outras pessoas que a tinham tratado com bondade e até de Emmett, com seu olhar estranho e observador. Não se lembraria de Edward, de suas explosões raivosas, de seu corpo forte, de sua boca...

Isabella ergueu a mão aos lábios e, depois, desceu-a até o seio. O coração disparou. O marido a tinha tocado como se a marcasse como sua.

E talvez houvesse. Isabella não podia mais mentir a si mesma. Ela queria que Edward fizesse tudo novamente. Ela o desejava com a mesma veemência com que o tinha desprezado.

Sozinha no aposento imenso, ela lutou para encher o pulmão de ar. Sua fraqueza era tão assustadora quanto atordoante. E desastrosa, pois por mais que desejasse o marido, jamais se renderia a ele.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Edward mal continha a impaciência ao se aproximar de Belvry. Não era por causa de Isabella, dizia a si próprio, mas pelo prazer de retomar ao castelo.

Mesmo assim, a esposa não lhe saía da mente. Ele a via alta, forte e vibrante, uma companheira valiosa para qualquer homem. E pertencia a ele.

Edward sorriu. Toda a satisfação, que imaginara sentir ao atormentar a mulher, o tinha dominado ao se deparar com Michael Newton. Como um anjo vingativo, ele havia feito uma lista dos crimes do miserável e o obrigado a ajoelhar-se. Enquanto a mulher e os filhos choravam, o homem suplicara pela vida.

Mesmo assim, Edward continuava tentado a trespassá-lo com a espada. Apenas o pedido de Isabella o tinha impedido de fazê-lo. Contudo, arrancara-lhe a promessa de jamais voltar a tocar em mulher alguma, exceto a esposa. Michael tinha concordado depressa e Edward, convencido de que as atividades pervertidas do homem tinham acabado, havia ido embora sem revelar o nome ou a fonte de informação. Isabella ficaria satisfeita, pensou sem se dar ao trabalho de imaginar por que sua opinião deveria afetá-lo.

Mas afetava. Edward ansiava por ver-lhe a reação. Quando soubesse do fato, ela ficaria agradecida e se sentiria em débito para com ele. A expectativa agitou-lhe o sangue e, depressa, ele entrou no salão, procurando-a com o olhar.

Quase imediatamente, Edward a viu e sorriu, satisfeito. A mulher usava um vestido anil, que lhe ressaltava a cor dos olhos, estava corada e aproximou-se para cumprimentá-lo.

Por um momento, Edward pensou em tomá-la nos braços. Mudou logo de idéia. Não queria que Isabella o imaginasse contente por vê-la, pois não estava. Estaria?

A poucos passos, ela parou. Edward imaginou se a mulher lhe estenderia os braços. Ela não o fez. Crispou as mãos e dirigiu-lhe um olhar acusador.

- Como você pôde fazer isso? O que vai ser da viúva e dos filhos? Quem irá sustentá-los agora que você matou o chefe da família a sangue-frio?

- Com todos os diabos, do que está reclamando?

- Do que fez para Newton.

- Isso não e de sua conta. Já esqueceu qual é o seu lugar aqui no castelo?

- Jamais serei escrava de homem algum! - ela bravejou e, para a surpresa de Edward, apanhou uma xícara na mesa e atirou-lhe na cabeca.

Nao acertou por questão de centímetros.

- Pare com isso, mulher, ou vai se arrepender, juro! - ameaçou Edward, tentando agarrá-la.

Já quase conseguia quando ela subiu na mesa e correu para a outra ponta.

- Isabella! Desça já daí ou eu a tirarei à força! - gritou Edward, perdendo a paciência.

Ela o ignorou, forçando-o a persegui-la. Quando a pegasse, jurou ele, a mulher lamentaria ter nascido.

**-X-**

Jasper ajudou Alice a desmontar. Como sempre, o contato físico com o marido forte deixou-a mais confiante. Na verdade, ela estava meio temerosa por terem vindo a Belvry sem avisar o irmão.

Todavia, ela não conseguira deixar de vir. Sabendo que uma pobre moça havia sido arrancada do convento para ser sacrificada pelo inimigo do tio, ela precisava interferir. Para tanto, havia convencido Jasper a trazê-la, na esperança de que a presença deles surtisse um efeito benéfico no irmão. Olhando em volta, surpreendeu-se por ele não ter vindo recepcioná-los. Edward sempre se mantinha alerta a qualquer movimento à entrada do castelo.

E se ele recusasse a recebê-los? Impossível. O irmão não seria tão grosseiro. Ele devia estar ocupado em algum lugar. Juntou-se ao marido à porta do salão e parou estarrecida ao ouvir uma gritaria infernal.

- O que será? - perguntou, virando-se para Jasper.

- Parece a voz de seu irmão - respondeu ele.

- Edward? Não. Ele jamais levantou a voz - Alice disse.

Em sua opinião, quem gritava parecia-se mais com o marido, dado a explosões temperamentais, do que com o irmão frio e indiferente. Onde estaria ele e por que permitia tal alarido?

Determinada a descobrir o que se passava, Alice entrou no salão, mas ficou atônita com a cena. Não estava enganada. A silhueta alta e de cabelos arruivados era a do irmão.

Edward perseguia alguém, correndo ao redor da mesa. Uma mulher! Tanto quanto se lembrava, ele nunca tinha sentido nada por uma, exceto desdém. Entretanto, corria atrás daquela como se estivesse possesso. Enquanto olhava, o irmão, que jamais tinha levantado a mão, num gesto de raiva ou de afeto, agarrou a mulher e a jogou no ombro como se fosse um saco de cereais.

Ela e Jasper aproximaram-se e, só então, Edward os viu. Alice estranhou-lhe a expressão de surpresa, a primeira emoção, além de ódio, que ele exibia em anos. Na verdade, a presença deles parecia deixá-lo sem fala. A mulher dava-lhe pontapés e o esmurrava nas costas.

- Pare com isso! - Edward aconselhou por sobre o ombro.

Voltou a fitá-los e Alice teve certeza de que ele estava embaraçado. Edward, o indiferente? Teve de morder o lábio para não sorrir. - Alice? Jasper? O que os traz aqui? - indagou ele admirado.

Ao ouvir-lhe a voz, a mulher aquietou-se, mas ele não explicou sua posição.

- Problemas com uma criada insubordinada? - indagou Jasper.

- O que? Ah, não. Esta é minha mulher.

Mais estarrecida do que antes, Alice viu Edward por a mulher no chão. Todavia, ele a segurou pela cintura como se temesse sua fuga. Seria ela capaz? Alice mal podia acreditar que a criatura furiosa, que ousara enfrentar o irmão, fosse a ex-noviça. Embora considerasse indecorosos seus pontapés, murros e gritos, sentiu-se desarmada ao observar-lhe o rosto rubro e o olhar baixo.

Apesar de alta, era bonita, esguia, tinha curvas graciosas e um porte altivo, digno de uma de Masen. Da touca escapava um caracol de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, sinal de temperamento forte, mas era uma cor adorável. Sob as sobrancelhas arqueadas, os olhos chocolates brilhavam como Ágatas.

Então, esta era a sobrinha de Swan? Ela não se parecia nem um pouco com o desgraçado de cabelos pretos. Também não tinha a expressão traiçoeira como a do tio. Mas e quanto a Edward? Poderia ele esquecer ódio e admirar a esposa fascinante?

Alice observou a cunhada mais de perto. Ela não aparentava sinais de maus-tratos e a maneira com que Edward a enlaçava pela cintura não era a de um inimigo.

Voltou a olhar para o irmão e viu que ele continuava incapaz de falar. A expressão dele, geralmente impassível, revelava emoções como constrangimento e orgulho.

Gostaria de estudá-lo por mais tempo, mas a situação não permitia.

- Ola. Sou Alice, irmã de Edward, e este é Jasper, meu marido. Você deve ser Isabella - disse com um sorriso.

No mesmo instante, o rosto da cunhada iluminou-se, transformando-lhe as feições. Alice prendeu a respiração. A mulher de Edward era mais do que bonita. Era linda e viçosa.

Um choro infantil, vindo de trás, fez Alice virar-se para a babá com a criança. Estendeu os braços e pegou a filha, que aquietou-se no mesmo instante.

- Esta menina barulhenta é Sybil - Alice apresentou. Quando olhou para Isabella, o encantamento e a meiguice nos olhos verdes a surpreenderam. Automaticamente, entregou-lhe a criança. - Diga olá para sua tia Isabella.

A mulher de Edward, extasiada, segurou o bebê como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Sybil, para crédito seu, não reclamou, mas sorriu.

- Ela gostou de mim! - Isabella exclamou, levando Jasper a rir. - Eu nunca tinha segurado um bebê antes.

O comentário fez Alice relancear o olhar para o irmão. Este observava a esposa com atenção. Ele jamais tinha demonstrado o mínimo interesse por Sybil e dava a impressão de a estar vendo pela primeira vez, enquanto estudava Isabella com a criança.

Edward havia mudado. Tudo que Alice vira ate então provava isso. Quando o irmão a fitou, ela descobriu uma diferença mais marcante do que todas. Os olhos de Edward não expressavam o ódio, a frieza e a indiferença habituais. Havia algo novo neles.

Alice apenas vislumbrou isso antes de as feições readquirirem a inflexibilidade. Observou Isabella novamente e surpreendeu-se com o olhar vibrante que ela dirigia ao marido. Esta mulher de cabelos castanhos era muito corajosa. Evidentemente, havia algo mais do que vingança nesse casamento do irmão. Talvez ainda houvesse esperança para Edward.

- Vocês devem estar cansados da viagem. Ben! Arrume o antigo quarto de lady Alice para ela e o marido - ordenou Edward ao criado que surgira correndo.

Alice pegou Sybil dos braços de Isabella, que a entregou com relutância óbvia. Com um sorriso encorajador para a cunhada, ela seguiu Ben rumo à escada.

Logo surgiram criados para lhe dar as boas-vindas. Alice parou para conversar com eles e, embora não gostasse de encorajar a maledicência, estava ansiosa pa saber a opinião deles sobre a esposa de seu senhor.

O que Alice descobriu a deixou chocada. À mesa do jantar, depois de ver a expressão mal-humorada do irmão, aproximou-se mais de Jasper e disse baixinho:

- Os habitantes de Belvry estão com medo. Eles fogem e se escondem quando Edward se aproxima da mulher.

- Por que? - curioso, o marido quis saber.

- Porque ele age como um louco perto dela. Grita e esbraveja como se houvesse perdido o juízo.

- Pelo jeito, não fiquei aqui o tempo suficiente para ser conhecido. Caso contrario, eles não temeriam as explosões de um homem.

Alice sorriu com meiguice.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Todos sabem de sua natureza violenta e já se acostumaram a ela, Jasper.

- Não diga! - exclamou ele com um ar divertido.

- Bem, quase todos. Mas existe uma diferença. As pessoas daqui conhecem Edward desde a infância e estão assustadas com a mudança repentina dele.

Jasper deu de ombros.

- Ele machucou alguém?

- Que eu saiba, não. As queixas são contra o mau humor constante de Edward. E estão todos apostando em quem será o vencedor da batalha entre o senhor e a senhora de Belvry. Isso não está certo. Conversei muito pouco com Ângela, mas suspeito que ela esteja metida na questão. Você sabe como, às vezes, ela é desrespeitosa. Qual e sua opinião?

- Não acredito que a igreja aprove esse tipo de jogo.

- Não estou falando das apostas e sim de Edward e de Isabella!

- Acho que você me arrastou para longe de casa a troco de nada. A senhora em questão não está tão maltratada quanto você pensou - respondeu Jasper.

Discretamente, Alice observou a beleza régia sentada ao lado de Edward.

- Ela tem uma aparência excelente. Muito melhor do que imaginei, mas não subestime meu irmão. Com um simples olhar e sem deixar vestígios, ele pode magoar profundamente uma pessoa - argumentou ela.

- Essa freira é uma antagonista à altura dele - afirmou Jasper com um sorriso de admiração.

Alice refletiu. A cunhada não parecia amedrontada, mas mantinha-se tensa e em silêncio, sentando-se o mais longe possível do marido. Edward, por sua vez, beliscava a comida e olhava para todos com a antiga expressão dura.

Preocupada, ela mordeu o lábio. À tarde, talvez tivesse apenas imaginado as mudanças no irmão, pois ele continuava frio e insensível como sempre.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Isabella olhou para a irmã de Edward e o marido. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu inveja. Os dois pareciam tão felizes juntos. Alice era delicada e linda e Jasper, apesar da estatura intimidadora, parecia bondoso e gentil, tratando a mulher com respeito e afeto. Isabella não lhes negava o direito à felicidade, mas cobiçava um pouco para si. Desejava um marido sem ódio, que não a insultasse, lhe desprezasse o próprio sangue e que não corresse com o propósito de matar como se isso lhe desse prazer. E com tal homem, ela poderia ter um filho. Um bebê só seu.

Essa vontade repentina e forte foi como uma revelação.

Há muito tempo, Isabella tinha deixado de sonhar em constituir família. Os anos no convento haviam acabado com o resto de suas esperanças. Na verdade, nem se lembrava da última vez em que pensara em filhos. Mas ao ver Sybil, tudo mudara. Com o bebê no colo, havia sido sacudida por um desejo forte. Nunca antes quisera algo além das necessidades básicas como alimento abrigo e calor. Mas agora, sonhava com alguma coisa a mais: um filho.

Olhou de relance para o marido e suspirou. Se juntasse coragem suficiente, ela conseguiria o que tanto desejava.

Estremeceu e abafou uma exclamação. O que acontecesse antes valeria o prêmio, refletiu, decidida. E quão terrível poderia ser essa relação na cama?

De repente, a lembrança de Edward prensando-a contra a parede, com o joelho entre suas coxas e devorando-a com a boca, veio-lhe à mente. Olhou para a mão de forte e de dedos longos, e foi dominada pela recordação de senti-la no seio. O coração disparou, deixando-a atordoada. Ela poderia ser corajosa e o seria! Mas então observou as feições frias, inflexíveis e cheias de ódio do marido. Obteve a resposta para a própria pergunta.

Poderia ser ruim, péssima.

E quanto à promessa de Ângela de que ela conseguiria ter o marido a seus pés, caso fizesse algum esforço? A criada ainda sugerira certas atitudes que haviam feito Isabella enrubescer. Teria ela coragem para fazer tais coisas com Edward? Ao estender a mão para pegar o copo viu que ela tremia. Sem querer, derrubou um pouco de cerveja na mesa.

O acidente fez Edward virar-se depressa e fitá-la com ar de reprovação. Isabella vacilou. Covarde!, disse a si mesma, reconhecendo jamais poder seduzir este homem não importava o que Ângela dissesse. Lembrou-se do tônico preparado pela criada para Edward. Apesar das boas intenções, ela não estava sempre certa.

A idéia provocou-lhe um grande vazio intimo e Isabella dirigiu a atenção para a comida. Como sempre, esta era um consolo e ela terminou logo de comer. Então, sem pensar, começou a beliscar a porção do marido. Distraída, ouvia a voz suave de Alice, levantava a cabeça e respondia perguntas sobre sua vida no convento.

Isabella pegava mais um pedaço de carne do prato do marido quando Alice, sorridente, comentou:

- Você não nasceu para ser freira, Isabella. Foi tão jeitosa com Sybil que deve ter seus próprios filhos.

Assustada, Isabella derrubou o pedaço de carne no braço estendido de Edward. Ele reagiu como uma fera provocada.

- Chega de conversa tola! Já é tarde e nossos hóspedes devem estar com sono. Vamos nos recolher, mulher - disse ele ao agarrar-lhe o braço e puxá-la rumo à escada.

Edward não a soltou até fechar a porta do quarto, Mas dessa vez, Isabella não estava assustada e sim, furiosa. Como um gato, atirou-se sobre ele a fim de arranhar-lhe o rosto.

- Como se atreveu a me tratar daquele jeito na frente de seus parentes, seu desgraçado assassino? - gritou ela.

Praguejando, ele a empurrou em direção a cama, onde ela caiu de costas.

- Para que você não me marque com suas garras, informo-a de que não matei Newton. Deixei-o viver sob a promessa de manter as mãos imundas para si mesmo.

Por um momento, Isabella continuou deitada e boquiaberta. Edward de Masen tinha demonstrado misericórdia? O mundo estava cheio de surpresas! Atônita, ela levou algum tempo para balbuciar:

- Obrigada.

Edward a observou por uns instantes e, depois, recuou uns passos.

- Bem, esclarecido este negocio, quero lembrá-la que uma dama não atira objetos em seu senhor, não tenta arranhar-lhe o rosto e nem sobe em mesas arrumadas para uma refeição.

- Talvez se eu fosse a senhora do castelo, me lembraria de tais regras, mas como não sou...

- Nem uma escrava ataca seu dono, mulher!

- Não sou sua escrava!

- É sim, e vai cumprir seus deveres agora. Você é minha e tem de me obedecer. Solte os cabelos!

A raiva de Isabella vinha crescendo há muito tempo e estava forte demais para ceder ao medo.

- Não, você não vai me aterrorizar outra vez. Estou cansada de seus insultos!

Ela lembrava-se ainda de uma lição ensinada pela mãe na infância. A única maneira de lidar com um tirano fanfarrão era enfrentá-lo. Isabella levantou-se da cama e ergueu bem os ombros.

- Você me quer? Pois então, venha me pegar! - desafiou ela.

Uma vez pronunciadas, as palavras não soaram tão amedrontadoras e a expressão estupefata de Edward a fez sentir-se mais forte. Sem desviar os olhos dele desabotoou o vestido. Assombrado, o marido não conseguia dizer nada.

- Se você pensa que me molestar lhe dará a sensação de triunfo desejada, vá em frente, me possua - disse ela, despindo o vestido e jogando-o no chão. - Mas o aviso de que, não importa o que faça para mim, jamais darei nada em troca.

Sem acanhamento nem medo, Isabella o encarava, sentindo-se livre. Deitou-se de costas na cama e expôs as pernas. Edward continuava imóvel, mas os olhos dele brilhavam.

O tempo parecia suspenso e ela se preparou para levantar mais a camisa, o último passo. Depois, não haveria ponto de retorno. Sentia-se triunfante e não arquejava com a falta de ar. Finalmente, enfrentava o demônio. A transpiração porejava na testa dele e as mãos crispavam-se como se apenas uma imensa força de vontade o mantinha sob controle. Os olhos dourados não expressavam ódio e sim desejo, o que fez o coração de Isabella disparar.

Mas então, ele recuou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não a possuiria mesmo se você fosse a única mulher da terra. Prefiro me satisfazer ate com a rameira mais suja - declarou Edward em voz áspera.

Virou-se e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta e deixando Isabella com a sensação de ter recebido um pontapé no peito.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Com ar amuado, Edward fixou o olhar na caneca de cerveja. Imaginava se o sol do deserto havia lhe queimado todos os traços de civilidade pois ressentia-se de ter de hospedar a irmã e o cunhado

Nessa manhã, levantara-se mais cedo a fim de e sair não se encontrar com eles. Mas Jasper já estava de pé e o tinha convencido a cavalgar pela propriedade. Que tipo de homem era aquele para ter desistido de Belvry sem protestar?, indagou-se.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho, depois do casamento com Alice, havia morado ali por um bom tempo. Mas quando Edward retornara, ele tinha decidido mudar. Alegava preferir seu velho castelo àquele mais novo e luxuoso. O que havia de errado com o homem? E com Alice?

Deviam ser loucos. Todavia agora, começava a imaginar se não havia algo errado consigo mesmo. Embora apreciasse a beleza e a riqueza de sua propriedade, Edward nunca sentira apego por ela como Jasper e Alice por Dunmorrow. Aliás, ele nunca se importara com nada exceto com a vingança. Mesmo esta começava a esvaecer apesar de se agarrar a ela como se fosse a única coisa capaz de mantê-lo vivo.

O estômago de Edward doía e ele mexeu-se na cadeira A irritação crescia. A troco de que essa visita repentina? Embora tivesse ido a Dunmorrow algumas vezes sem avisar, não esperava receber o mesmo tratamento da irmã e do cunhado. A situação era diferente, pois eles tinham de trazer a criança. Surpreendente como Isabella se apegara a ela depressa.

Ao pensar na mulher, a dor de estômago aumentou. Ela agora o atacava com renovado vigor, enquanto a aflição em outra parte de sua anatomia piorava. Estava excitado desde a véspera, à noite, quando Isabella se oferecera a ele.

Ao vê-la apenas com a camisa e as pernas abertas, o tempo havia parado para ele. Edward tinha consciência dos próprios limites. Se a mulher levantasse mais a peça fina, ele estaria perdido. Por isso, havia lhe atirado algumas mentiras e ido embora. Fugira da esposa. A lembrança do fato só lhe aumentava o mau humor.

- Eu gostaria de tomar um banho esta tarde - disse Jasper.

Edward levantou a cabeça e encarou o cunhado com ar exasperado. Isso, como tudo o mais, não teve efeito no Cavaleiro Vermelho. Enquanto continuava a fitá-lo, Jasper reclinou-se para trás e levantou a caneca de cerveja.

- Talvez sua esposa...

- Minha mulher só cuida de mim - Edward apanhou-se gritando, mas baixou a voz. - Peça a Alice para lhe dar banho.

A atitude ameaçadora não ofendeu o hóspede, que cometeu a audácia de sorrir.

- Qual e a graça? - Edward indagou, sentindo-se, de repente, com vontade de brigar.

O latejar persistente nas virilhas o tornava irascível e a maneira com que fugira de Isabella o deixava com a sensação de covardia. Precisava provar ser seu próprio senhor. A melhor maneira seria numa luta.

- A graça é vê-lo, finalmente, com vida e com algo alem de ódio - respondeu Jasper.

- Você só fala tolices.

- Não. Notei como sua mulher não é velha e nem uma freira desbotada. Isabella é uma mulher vibrante, jovem e linda o suficiente para afastar a idéia de vingança da cabeça de qualquer homem - Jasper afirmou, continuando a sorrir.

- Você acha que eu não a odeio? - indagou Edward furioso, pois a seta tinha chegado bem perto do alvo.

O sorriso de Jasper desapareceu.

- Você seria um tolo se o fizesse.

- Com que facilidade você me injuria! - A expressão de Jasper tornou-se sombria.

- Acorde antes que seja tarde, Edward. Está na hora de você abandonar essa rixa. Constitua família e boa vida para si mesmo, homem! Você possui uma preciosidade. Uma esposa adorável que poderá lhe dar muitos filhos.

- Pois não quero nada com aquela mulher a não ser me vingar! - resmungou Edward, embora a afirmativa começasse a lhe soar falsa.

Jasper, entretanto, não percebeu. Furioso, bateu com a caneca na mesa.

- Se você não fosse irmão de Alice, eu iria me sentir tentado a enfiar um pouco de bom senso nessa sua cabeça dura.

- Por que deixar que isso o impeça? - desafiou Edward ao levantar-se.

- Em minha opinião, um homem deve proteger a família e não dividi-la com briguinhas bobas, como um tolo jovem inexperiente.

Há muito tempo ninguém o acusava de infantilidade e o insulto subentendido fez Edward explodir. Com um grito de raiva, atirou-se sobre Jasper. Bancos caíram no chão e criados, assustados, fugiram do salão.

Embora mais alto e corpulento, Jasper era também mais velho. Por seu lado, Edward tinha aprendido alguns golpes no leste, o que o tornava um oponente à altura do cunhado. Dirigiu-lhe um murro no nariz, mas Jasper abaixou-se a tempo. Com um urro formidavel, ele atirou Edward longe.

Rolando pela palha, este mal teve tempo de respirar antes que o Cavaleiro Vermelho se jogasse sobre ele. Ignorando os gritos vindos das laterais, lutou com a ferocidade da própria frustração com Jasper, Isabella e a vingança que ainda não saboreara. Ouviu um gemido e sentiu a satisfação de haver arrancado sangue. No instante seguinte, batia com a cabeça no ladrilho.

**-X-**

Alice observou a velha criada entrar no quarto. Se alguém soubesse da situação entre Edward e a mulher, seria Ângela. Embora tivesse sido difícil afastá-la do quarto de Sybil, Alice conseguira. Queria conversar com ela a sós. A criança tinha ficado com a babá e com uma Isabella de olhar triste.

De manhã, Alice tinha notado a mudança na cunhada. A mulher, tão vibrante na véspera, mostrava-se reprimida. Ela não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido depois de Edward a arrastar para o quarto, mas obviamente, algo ocorrera para ofuscar-lhe a vivacidade.

- O que você me conta sobre Edward e a mulher? - foi logo indagando e desanimou ao ouvir o suspiro de Ângela.

- Eles têm um arranjo muito estranho. Ela dorme num colchão no chão e Edward, pelo jeito, ainda não consumou o casamento. Ora, isso não faz sentido.

Embora chocada, Alice desconfiou que o irmão agia dessa forma para manter a paz de espírito. Como um homem poderia satisfazer a necessidade de vingança e, ao mesmo tempo, manter intimidade com a mulher? Nem Edward podia ter um coração tão duro.

- Ele a machucou?

- Não, claro! Jamais vi um de Masen levantar a mão para uma mulher - declarou Ângela sem esconder a indignação.

Nesse instante, a porta abriu-se e Isabella entrou apressada. Sua respiração estava ofegante e o rosto, vermelho.

- O que foi? - indagou Alice, levantando-se.

- Eles estão brigando lá embaixo.

- Quem?

- Edward e seu marido.

Ângela saiu correndo, seguida pelas outras duas. Embora não houvesse afeto entre Jasper e o irmão, Alice não podia imaginar os dois chegando ao ponto de lutar. O marido tinha um respeito profundo pela família, o que tornava a idéia absurda. Mas mesmo antes de alcançar o salão, ela reconheceu-lhe os urros.

- O que será isso? - Isabella perguntou.

- É Jasper. Ele explodiu. O que Edward terá feito para provocá-lo?

- Difícil dizer. Seu irmão é muito bom em provocações - respondeu Isabella.

Mal podendo acreditar no que via, Alice parou no último degrau da escada. Edward e Jasper rolavam pelo chão como dois rapazinhos camponeses e mal-educados.

Consternada, ela os deixaria continuar brigando se não fosse por sinais de sangue. Alguém já estava ferido.

- Jasper! Edward! Parem já! - gritou, mas eles ignoraram.

- Esse diabo vermelho vai matar lorde Edward - choramingou Ângela.

Enquanto a criada se lamentava e Alice, impotente observava a cena, Isabella apareceu com um balde de água em cada mão. Sem dar atenção ao perigo que corria aproximou-se dos dois e, levantando o braço, jogou o conteúdo dos baldes neles.

A briga parou imediatamente. Furiosos, os combatentes levantaram-se, tossindo e cuspindo. Estavam ambos encharcados e cobertos por pedaços de palha do chão. Jasper sacudiu a cabeça, esborrifando água em volta. De sua boca corria um fio de sangue. O mesmo acontecia do nariz de Edward.

- Vocês dois são uma vergonha - declarou Alice, revoltada.

Pela primeira vez na vida, estava preparada para repreender o irmão, mas ele desviou o olhar. Virando-se para Jasper em busca de uma explicação, ela só viu a raiva mal contida. Sentiu o coração pesado. Sem duvida, a luta não tinha acalmado o marido.

- Partimos dentro de uma hora - avisou Jasper. Conhecendo-lhe a raiva tão bem quanto a paixão, ela não ousou discutir. Sua esperança de interferir nas intenções vingativas do irmão fora em vão. Olhou para a mulher alta e de cabelos castanhos que mantinha uma atitude de desafio. Alice suspirou.

Mais uma vez, a mulher de Edward ficaria por conta própria.

Ângela foi buscar umas roupas de Sybil e Isabella respirou aliviada, graças à volta do silêncio no quarto de Alice. Por mais que gostasse da velha criada, seu choro já a estava irritando.

Lagrimas jamais mudavam alguma coisa, ela sabia e, certamente, não desfariam a última loucura de Edward, cometida ao brigar com o cunhado. A história já tinha se espalhado pelo castelo e os criados dirigiam olhares sombrios a seu senhor. Por já ter tomado conta de Belvry, Jasper gozava do apreço de todos. Ninguém queria vê-lo pelas costas e, muito menos, Alice.

Isabella também sentia-se triste, pois simpatizara muito com a moça morena e o marido. Eles estavam de partida, anulando a possibilidade de se estabelecer uma amizade sólida. Mas o pior de tudo para Isabella, era a saudade que sentiria de Sybil.

A admissão do fato aumentou o peso em seu coração, que, desde a noite da véspera, a afligia. Afinal, a criança era o primeiro ser humano a quem abraçara em muitos anos. Quando voltaria a fazê-lo?

Nunca, pois não teria filhos. Ele havia deixado isso claro. Isabella nem podia pensar no nome dele. Não tinha ânimo para enfrentar-lhe os planos maldosos tais como escravidão. Sua tristeza fora provocada pela perda do sonho e da esperança de constituir família.

A intenção dele era atormentá-la. O beijo no salão, o outro no quarto e os olhares de mal controlada paixão não passavam de um jogo, outra faceta da vingança.

Deveria estar aliviada por ter lhe descoberto as intenções, refletiu Isabella. Não mais sofreria com as insinuações dele de possuí-la na cama. Mas sentia-se diminuída, inferiorizada.

- Gostaria muito se você fosse nos visitar em Dunmorrow. Não é um castelo tão bonito e rico como Belvry, mas eu me apeguei muito a ele - disse Alice despertando-lhe a atenção.

Se não fosse indelicado, Isabella teria rido. O marido jamais permitiria que fizesse uma viagem de passeio. Com olhar triste, afirmou:

- Pois eu gostaria que vocês ficassem mais tempo aqui.

- Eu também. Embora seja um homem bom, Jasper é muito teimoso e temperamental. Ele não mudará de idéia - confessou Alice.

- Não consigo encontrar nada agradável na personalidade de Edward - queixou-se Isabella.

- É mesmo? Até ontem, eu nunca o tinha ouvido gritar. - Isabella fitou-a com ar incrédulo.

- Ele costuma ter acessos de raiva e gritar como um louco.

- Se você afirma isso, deve ser verdade, mas custo a acreditar. Pensando bem, nunca o imaginei rolando no chão, numa briga, como um desclassificado qualquer. Nem tudo é culpa dele.

Alice sentou-se num banco perto da lareira e fez um gesto para Isabella acompanhá-la.

- Eu esperava ter várias oportunidades de conversar com você durante minha estadia aqui. Como isso não vai ser possível, vou lhe contar certos fatos que talvez expliquem o comportamento de Edward.

Curiosa, Isabella sentou-se a seu lado.

- Embora meu irmão nunca fosse afetuoso como Jasper, ele é um homem bom. Jovem, forte e esperançoso, partiu para lutar na Terra Santa. Quando tivemos a notícia de sua morte, sofremos muito, especialmente meu pai.

Uma sombra toldou-lhe o olhar, mas Alice prosseguiu:

- Mais tarde, ficamos sabendo que ele fora ferido durante uma batalha. Impossibilitado de se locomover, ficou a espera de socorro. Com a chegada de nosso vizinho, o barão de Swan, Edward pensou que o sofrimento acabaria logo. Mas em vez de ajudá-lo, Swan o levou para trás de umas moitas e o largou lá para morrer.

Um desânimo profundo dominou Isabella. Apesar de Ângela ter lhe contado a história, ela a poupara dos detalhes. "Agora entendo por que ele me despreza!" Isabella sentiu o ultimo resquício de esperança desaparecer.

- Só sei o que Edward contou a Jasper. Uma camponesa o encontrou e cuidou dele até que se restabelecesse. Então, ele organizou a vida, ganhou dinheiro e juntou um grupo de homens para acompanhá-lo para cá. Mas antes de partir da Terra Santa, recebeu a noticia da morte de nosso pai. Foi então que Swan atacou Belvry. Edward chegou a tempo de salvar a propriedade, mas Swan fugiu, indo parar em Dunmorrow, onde Jasper o matou.

Isabella sentiu um arrepio. Essas histórias de guerra e mortes não faziam parte de sua experiência.

- Desde o momento em que Swan o traiu, meu irmão passou a viver com um único objetivo, o da vingança. Ao perder a oportunidade de exercê-la, ele tornou-se vazio, indiferente. Só quando soube de sua existência, Isabella, recobrou ânimo, mas novamente, movido pelo ódio.

Isabella empalideceu e Alice tomou-lhe a mão.

- Não contei isso para desanimá-la e sim para encorajá-la. Ao ouvir falar de seu casamento, temi pelo pior. Entretanto, o que vi aqui me deixou esperançosa. Meu irmão mudou muito e você é a responsável por isso. Qual é o seu plano?

- Como assim? - balbuciou Isabella, perplexa.

- Naturalmente, você deve ter algo em mente - respondeu Alice.

Isabella a fitou com olhar vazio, pois esperava apenas sobreviver a vingança de Edward. Tinha considerado e descartado a idéia de pedir auxilio ao sírio e também a tentativa de seduzir o marido falhara.

- Seja lá o que você está fazendo, vem dando certo. Se existe alguém capaz de transformar Edward é você, Isabella. Você conseguirá. Por favor, ajude-o.

Isabella ficou consternada com o pedido. Ajudar Edward? A idéia era ridícula. Embora muitas vezes se sentisse enfraquecer em relação a ele. Jamais lhe cederia a tirania.

Quando tentara ajudá-lo, ele a tinha acusado de querer envenená-lo. Além do mais, não estaria se despedindo da cunhada simpática se não fosse pelo marido irascível.

- Sinto muito, mas acho que não posso fazer nada - respondeu numa voz trêmula.

Da janela, Isabella continuou olhando para a estrada até muito depois de Alice e Jasper desaparecerem na distância. Não se mexeu nem quando Ângela veio lhe trazer um copo de vinho quente.

- Anime-se, lady Isabella. A senhora não costuma se lamentar.

Isabella não respondeu.

- Pelo menos, desça e vá ver seu marido. Ele esta machucado e requer cuidados. Bateu com a cabeça nos ladrilhos e deve estar sentindo muita dor. Precisa da senhora. Não pode lhe preparar alguma poção?

Isabella apenas se surpreendia com fato de a cabeça dura do marido não ter quebrado o ladrilho. E mesmo se não estivesse proibida de preparar remédios, seria inútil providenciar um para o marido. Ele não o aceitaria. Com o olhar perdido na paisagem, continuou em silencio.

- Também estou muito triste por ver minha Alice ir embora, mas não foi por culpa de lorde Edward. O diabo vermelho, com quem ela se casou, é famoso por suas explosões pavorosas. Foi ele quem levou a mulher embora. Meu senhor não os expulsou daqui - argumentou Ângela.

Isabella teve de morder a língua para não discutir a responsabilidade de Edward na questão. A criada o desculparia até de assassinato.

-A senhora precisa, ao menos, descer para jantar. Caso contrário, lorde Edward ficara aborrecido. Ele já está de mau humor e se a senhora não fizer o que ele quer...

Isabella virou-se depressa e surpreendeu o ar de esperteza da criada.

- Você está querendo me instigar, Ângela! Não vai dar certo. Não vou descer.

- E o que digo a ele?

- Ora, você o considera um exemplo de perfeição, não é? - perguntou Isabella, mas arrependeu-se.

A pobre criada também estava triste e esforçava-se para agir da melhor maneira possível. Além do peso no coração, sentiu raiva. O marido não pensava em ninguém exceto em si mesmo? Ele deixava todo mundo ao redor infeliz, desde a irmã até o criado mais humilde. Que fosse para o inferno!

- Não quero jantar. Diga a meu marido que não estou bem. Não precisa me trazer nada, pois vou me deitar logo.

E nessa noite, não tardaria a dormir, pensou Isabella. não sentia mais medo. Depois do ocorrido na véspera, sabia que o marido não a procuraria na cama.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

"Lamentável não ser homem de beber muito" pensou Edward, olhando para o vinho. Embora soubesse que lhe faria mal para o estômago, fez um sinal para o criado servi-lo. Apenas um pouco, o suficiente para amenizar a sensação desagradável que o afligia desde a partida dos hóspedes.

Não estava com sentimento de culpa, pois fora Jasper quem tinha começado a briga, opinando sobre seu casamento. Zangado, o cunhado anunciara a partida, embora tivesse apenas os lábios inchados e umas arranhaduras. Pelo menos, Edward via-se poupado de continuar ouvindo os conselhos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. E para que precisava da irmã e da criança manhosa? Felizmemente estava livre de todos.

Apalpou o nariz e ficou satisfeito por não estar inchado. Depois, massageou as juntas doloridas dos dedos. Apesar da esperança de se sentir melhor após a briga com o cunhado, esta só tinha deixado um gosto amargo na boca. Um gole de vinho o aliviaria, pensou ao tomar um. Não adiantou.

Furioso, Edward tentou concentrar-se no ódio sentido há tanto tempo e que, ultimamente, o desertara, sufocado por sensações novas. Até mesmo o vazio detestável seria preferível ao tumulto que o assaltava. Tinha a sensação de haver engolido um enxame de abelhas, e que o vinho amortecia-lhe as picadas, bebeu mais.

Edward já estava no meio da refeição quando se deu conta de que Isabella não desceria para jantar. Maldita mulher! Estava sendo muito tolerante com ela, mas isso ia mudar. Se fosse preciso, a espancaria. Pondo-se em pé, ignorou os olhares desconfiados e rumou para a escada, determinado a obrigar Isabella a se ajoelhar finalmente.

Do corredor deserto não se ouvia ruído algum vindo do quarto. Se Isabella tivesse fugido... Um palavrão subiu-lhe aos lábios enquanto abria a porta, mas não chegou a ser pronunciado quando ele a viu.

Diante da lareira e vestindo apenas a camisa, Isabella penteava os cabelos. A luz do fogo, vinda de trás, iluminava-lhe todas as curvas.

Finalmente, os cabelos estavam soltos e, em ondas flamejantes, cobriam um dos seios e alcançavam a cintura. Edward prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos como um homem deslumbrado - ou bêbado. Agarrou-se à raiva como se fosse um escudo protetor contra a tentação representada pela esposa. Procurou algo para dizer, mas a boca estava seca. Isabella jogou os cabelos para trás e o encarou com expressão de desafio.

- Como pôde fazer aquilo?

A pergunta e o ondular de seu corpo sob a camisa o desequilibraram, mas Edward lembrou-se da raiva.

- Por que ficou aqui no quarto? Você deveria me fazer companhia durante o jantar.

- Eu lamentava a perda de sua família, jogada na estrada como uns miseráveis! Como pôde fazer isso, Edward?

A acusação chegava bem perto da verdade. Não podendo negá-la, ele esbravejou:

- Não é de sua conta, mulher! Você não tem de se preocupar com nada, exceto com a obediência, que vem falhando muito. Sua obrigação é cuidar de mim, mas você não faz isso. - Toda a frustração de Edward concentrava-se nessa mulher, tão diferente do que ele esperara e muito mais do que ele jamais desejara.

Numa atitude ameaçadora aproximou-se, parando a um passo dela.

- Eu deveria espancá-la até quase a morte. - Isabella não se acovardou e nem fugiu. Levantou o queixo e enfrentou-o.

- Vá em frente! Estou cansada de viver sob suas constantes ameaças. Faça o pior, Edward, mas preste atenção. Jamais cederei. Você pode me tirar a liberdade, meus amigos e privilégios, pode me atormentar e me espancar, eu não me renderei a você!

Edward sentiu como se algo houvesse explodido em seu íntimo e se revelado na expressão. Apesar das palavras corajosas, Isabella recuou um passo. Ele estendeu a mão para agarrá-la, mas em vez de correr, ela levantou o braço. Apanhado de surpresa pelo ataque, Edward sentiu o tapa no rosto.

Embora sua índole não o surpreendesse mais, suas aptidões o faziam. Sem dúvida, ela havia aprendido brigar, pois o tapa o atingira com força excepcional. Fitou-a com um olhar que prometia retribuição e atirou-se sobre ela. Isabella desviou-se com rapidez maior do que a de Jasper.

Mas esta era uma briga diferente. Lutavam para alcançar a supremacia que ele, sem dúvida, conseguiria. Segurando-a pelos braços, prensou-a de encontro à cama até ela levantar o joelho e quase atingi-lo na virilha. Era um golpe de violência a fim de machucá-lo, Edward deu-se conta.

O corpo, não.

Quando sua perna roçou-lhe a coxa, ele sentiu-se despertar para a vida, apesar das intenções de Isabella. A rapidez da reação o fez jogá-la sobre a cama como se o queimasse.

Petrificado, Edward a observou. Embora ambos estivessem ofegantes, ela não arquejava de medo e não o fitava mais com expressão de desafio. Ela nem tentou escapar, mas continuou deitada com a maior naturalidade. Estava numa pose que ele já tinha visto antes, mas desta vez, a camisa levantada expunha-lhe até as coxas longas. Os cabelos espalhavam-se a sua volta e os fios levantavam-se e abaixavam-se com rapidez. O desejo o dominou e Edward sentiu-se como se sempre a quisera. Reagiu instintivamente. Com um dos joelhos firmado no colchão, ele rasgou a camisa de alto a baixo, revelando-lhe o corpo.

Por Deus, ela era linda, especialmente os seios com os mamilos erguidos.

- Pensei que você não me quisesse - murmurou ela numa voz erótica, inflamando-o mais ainda.

- Menti, - ele admitiu, curvando-se para tomar um dos mamilos na boca.

Isabella gemeu e isso o instigou mais. Edward nunca havia perdido tempo em provocar prazer a uma mulher, mas isso lhe parecia imprescindível agora. Acariciou o outro mamilo com a boca e, depois, aconchegou o rosto entre os seios. Em êxtase, suspirou enquanto o pênis enrijecia.

Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas abertas de Isabella, acariciando-a ao longo dos braços e na curva da cintura. De repente, ela soergueu-se, empurrando-o de costas na cama e sentando-se sobre ele.

Fascinado, Edward a viu acariciá-lo nos braços numa imitação perfeita do próprio gesto. Esta não era uma mulher comum, mas a esposa dele, cuja sensualidade lhe disparava o coracao; Fitou-a e, vendo-lhe o desafio no olhar, lembrou-se de suas palavras: "Eu não me renderei a você."

Estaria a mulher provocando-o? Embora ela não demonstrasse medo, o olhar proclamava que não cederia o corpo a ele. O sangue de Edward agitou-se em protesto, mas antes de poder agir, Isabella levantou-lhe a túnica.

Suas mãos macias percorreram-lhe a pele e ele respirou fundo. Atônito, viu-a baixar a cabeça e tomar um mamilos na boca.

Um prazer estonteante o dominou. Ela não o recusava, mas enfrentava-o de igual para igual, Edward percebeu. A descoberta o deixou mais atordoado ainda e ele suspirou novamente. Isabella ergueu a cabeça, revelando o desejo nos olhos castanhos.

Incendiada pela paixão e depois de livrar-se da camisa rasgada, ela puxou-lhe a túnica, forçando-o a sentar-se e arrancá-la fora. Em seguida e sem constrangimento algum pela nudez, Isabella sentou-se nas coxas dele.

Mas não era perto o suficiente. Com um grito de desespero, Edward a puxou sobre o corpo. Deliciou-se com a firmeza dos seios de encontro ao peito e com os cabelos sedosos que se interpunham entre eles. A paixão de ambos explodiu numa torrente de calor e encantamento. Ele a beijou como um louco, saboreando cada recanto de sua boca, enquanto a acariciava nos ombros, nas costas e nas nádegas.

Não bastava. Murmurando algo sem nexo, rolou Isabella para debaixo dele. Maldisse o calção que se interpunha entre ambos. Desceu a mão por seu quadril e pela coxa esguia. Depois, subiu-a pela parte interna ate alcançar-lhe a junção. Os dedos tremiam ao embrenhar-se nos pêlos. Isabella arqueou, o corpo e ele estremeceu.

Novamente, Edward viu-se deitado de costas enquanto ela o despia. Deixou que a mulher lhe removesse peças, pois esperara muito para receber seus cuidados. Ela não se mostrava humilhada, mas impaciente. Suas faces estavam coradas e os lábios, entreabertos enquanto as mãos subiam pelas pernas.

Edward pensou que explodiria quando sentiu a carícia, no pênis. Escorregou o corpo e ficou de lado. Agora, ele e a esposa estavam frente a frente, nenhum sob o outro, nenhum se rendendo.

Agitado, Edward levantou e pôs uma de suas pernas sobre a dela e, em seguida, dirigiu o membro para a entrada acolhedora. Acetinada, quente e úmida, ela envolveu a cabeça do pênis, fazendo-o estremecer de êxtase. Edward a queria... precisava aprofundar-se mais. Com uma das mãos, segurou Isabella pelas nádegas e a empurrou ao encontro dele. No instante seguinte, vencia-lhe a barreira e enterrava-se até a raiz. Isabella gritou e tentou puxar o corpo, mas ele a manteve segura apesar dos murros que recebia no peito.

- Você quer me estraçalhar? - gritou ela. Vendo-lhe as lágrimas nos olhos, Edward aconchegou sua cabeça de encontro ao peito e murmurou:

- Fique quietinha. Ainda não terminamos.

- Vá para o inferno! Eu já! Você está me machucando! - A admissão chorosa golpeou o coração de Edward. Quantas vezes não planejara ferir a mulher? Fazia-o agora, mas sem a sensação de triunfo, pelo contrário, compartilhava sua agonia.

Capturou-lhe a boca a fim de reacender a paixão que vibrara entre ambos. Desconfiada, Isabella manteve-se tensa e imóvel. Mas foi relaxando e logo tocava a língua dele com a sua e o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

Edward deslizou a mão por suas costas e pela coxa depois, colocou-a entre esta e a outra. Isabella gostou, percebeu ele ao senti-la mexer os quadris a fim de se aproximar mais. Devagar, ele puxou o pênis e o enterrou novamente. Como Isabella não protestasse, ele repetiu o movimento e logo acelerava o ritmo dos impulsos. Mas continuava a acariciá-la com a mão. De repente, tornava-se imperativo que seu prazer se igualasse ao dele.

Beijou-a mais impetuosamente e ouviu-a murmurar-lhe o nome de encontro aos lábios.

- O que você me faz? - Isabella perguntou, mas ele não soube responder.

Encontrava-se além das palavras, do pensamento, de qualquer coisa, exceto do ritmo alucinante da paixão. Subitamente, ela retesou o corpo e agarrou-lhe os cabelos.

- Ed!- gritou numa voz rouca, incendiando-lhe os sentidos.

Ofegante, Isabella apertou-se de encontro a ele, sugando-lhe o sêmen com seu prazer. Ao inundar seu corpo, Edward sentiu como se ela lhe preenchesse todo o vazio da alma. Ou ela já o teria feito antes?

Tremendo após um ato que desmentia todas as ameaças de vingança dele, Edward aconchegou o rosto nos cabelos da mulher e adormeceu.

Edward acordou num emaranhado de braços, pernas e cabelos sedosos. Por um longo momento, roçou os dedos num caracol. Estaria gozando a hospitalidade do harém de algum emir? Mas não sentiu cheiro de incenso e sim uma flagrância já familiar. Isabella!

A lembrança o fez levantar-se depressa e furioso. Com expressão serena, a mulher dormia entre os lençóis dele, que manchara com seu sangue de virgem. Como uma deusa da mitologia, ela o tinha escravizado com sua luxúria. Edward sentiu ódio por si mesmo.

Sem se vestir, correu até a porta e gritou ordens para que lhe providenciassem um banho. Queria tirar seu perfume e seu sangue do corpo. Remoendo a loucura cometida, postou-se à janela.

Teria ele, realmente, possuído-a de lado como se fossem iguais? Por Deus, o vinho tinha lhe amortecido a mente. Só um tolo se importaria com as fantasias de uma mulher e esta era inimiga dele! Sua voz baixa e sedutora interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

- Você é lindo, Edward, e nem percebe - Isabella murmurou.

Edward ficou tenso. Não esperava tal elogio. Respondeu, mantendo-se de costas, para que ela não lhe visse a reação do corpo, seu poder sobre ele.

- Isso pouco me importa. Minha mente ocupa-se apenas com a vingança.

Conseguindo controlar-se um pouco, dirigiu-se à cama e parou ao lado.

Deitada, Isabella continuava nua, a mais desinibida das freiras, a mais tentadora das esposas. Edward afastou o olhar de seu corpo, mas deparou-se com os cabelos flamejantes e com os ombros alvos, salpicados por sardas. Estas, de repente, tornaram-se de um erotismo incrível. Ao admirá-las, ele voltou a sentir o desejo.

Maldita! Ela não podia dominá-lo dessa forma. Estremeceu com a força da carência e com a revolta que o sacudia. Confuso, ainda pensou como precisava provar quem tinha a supremacia ali. Sem uma palavra, puxou-a pelos tornozelos e de encontro a ele. Ignorando sua expressão de surpresa, separou-lhe as coxas e a penetrou. Foi como se entrasse no paraíso. Fechou os olhos, deixando que esse prazer quente o envolvesse. Nunca antes ele sentira tal contentamento. Puxou-a pelos quadris e aprofundou-se mais.

- Edward.

O nome murmurado o fez abrir os olhos e fitá-la. Sua expressão desconfiada deu-lhe a sensação de triunfo. Iniciou os impulsos com ferocidade, como se quisesse estraçalhar qualquer laço que os unisse. Isabella estremeceu, mas então, empurrou o corpo mais para a frente e gemeu.

- Ed, me toque como fez ontem à noite - pediu ela numa voz rouca que o estimulou mais ainda.

Por que deveria atendê-la? Importava-se apenas com o próprio prazer. Mas a mão dele, involuntariamente, passou por suas coxas e os dedos massagearam lá, onde sabia, ela desejava. Isabella gritou e arqueou o corpo num clímax repentino.

Apesar da paixão estonteante, Edward ouviu alguém abrir a porta e soltar uma exclamação, mas ele não parou. Tão logo a porta se fechou, inundou seu corpo com a semente dele. Isabella era sua! Agora e para sempre!

Longos tremores o sacudiram e Edward lutou contra a vontade de cair sobre Isabella. Quando finalmente se separou dela, sentiu as pernas fracas. Virou-se depressa de costas, pois não queria que a mulher visse o efeito do que tinham feito.

Não fora apenas sexo. Edward tinha estado no leste e experimentado artes exóticas e jamais imaginadas na Bretanha. Mas isto ia muito alem das experiências dele.

Ao observar o marido tomar banho, Isabella sentiu o coração bater mais depressa e ondas de calor percorrerem-lhe o corpo. Como gostaria de acariciá-lo na pele reluzente. Mas depois da união de ambos, isso não seria o suficiente, Na verdade, ela achava que não conseguiria tocar em Edward sem satisfazer seu crescente apetite por ele.

Incrível! De todas as mudanças que a vida tinha lhe reservado, esta era a mais estranha. Casara-se, contra a vontade, com um homem que lhe desprezava o próprio sangue e, depois, viera a encontrar prazeres incomensuráveis na cama dele.

E isso não era tudo. Quando Edward não pudera negar o desejo por ela, o peso no coração fora substituído por algo completamente diferente.

Todavia, o fato não significava uma mudança da situação. Com a paixão da união dos corpos, Isabella tinha experimentado algo muito mais profundo e poderoso. Estava quase certa de haver se apaixonado pelo marido lindo e terrível.

Suspirou profundamente. Como fora tola ao pensar que poderia conviver com esse homem sem ser afetada por ele, ao acreditar que o comportamento cruel dele agiria como uma barreira a suas emoções. Seus sentimentos tinham ficado enterrados por tanto tempo que ela os considerara mortos quando, na verdade, estava faminta de contato humano.

Não podia negar ter convivido com outras pessoas, especialmente no convento, mas ninguém lhe tocara o coração. Apenas ele, com as explosões de fúria, as exigências, o comportamento rude e, de repente, com a meiguice inesperada e a expressão de êxtase ao possuí-la, havia conseguido tal feito.

Todas essas coisas, boas e ruins, tinham envolvido seus sentidos até ela se ver perdida. A mente chamava isso de loucura, mas o corpo e o coração estavam maravilhados.

Infelizmente, o marido não fora afetado da mesma maneira, pensou Isabella quando ele a fitou com desdém. Forçou-se a encará-lo, mas ele desviou o olhar, fazendo-a estremecer. Ao lado da paixão, o ódio também brilhava nos olhos dourados. Seria inútil esperar que esse sentimento morresse.

Não agira assim de propósito. Sua intenção fora apenas tolerar o marido e não unir-se a ele. "Tarde demais", disse uma voz em sua mente. Você não pode retroceder. Talvez não. Podia ter se afundado demais para se desvencilhar, mas conseguiria ainda não se afogar. Para tanto, não o deixaria perceber nada. Se Edward descobrisse seus sentimentos verdadeiros, estaria perdida, Isabella sabia. Ficaria como um brinquedo nas mãos do marido e ele, finalmente, alcançaria os meios para derrotá-la.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Isabella observou o marido vestir-se depressa e caminhar até a porta, de onde lhe dirigiu um olhar severo.

- Levante-se e tome banho, mulher, pois tem de cumprir suas obrigações. Eu não as esqueci e nem me distrai o suficiente a ponto de renunciar a elas.

Em seguida, Edward abriu a porta e quase bateu de encontro a uma pessoa.

- Ângela! Por que está sempre no meu caminho? Suma já daqui!

- Perdão, lorde Edward. O senhor está com uma aparência excelente esta manhã!

- Que diabos você quer aqui?

- Vim ajudar lady Isabella a tomar banho.

- Está bem - disse ele, virando-se para o interior do quarto. - Ouça bem, Isabella. Quando já estiver vestida, desça logo para cuidar de mim.

O tom ríspido foi amortecido pelo alvoroço de Ângela ao entrar no quarto.

- Então, minha senhora, afinal não foi tão ruim, não é? - Embora enrubescendo, Isabella riu. Não podia pensar em outra coisa a não ser no prazer sentido com o marido. Ângela riu também e bateu palmas.

- Mas agora, a senhora precisa entrar na banheira antes que a água esfrie. Vou trocar os lençóis da cama e, se não temesse aborrecer lorde Edward, eu os penduraria no pátio para todos verem.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça ao ouvir a idéia absurda da criada. Edward relutara em admitir o desejo até para ela e, sem dúvida, ficaria furioso se a historia fosse anunciada publicamente.

Levantou-se, atravessou o quarto e entrou na água usada pelo marido minutos atrás. Ao pensar nisso, suspirou e recostou-se para trás, satisfeita em ouvir a tagarelice de Ângela.

- Eu tinha certeza, lady Isabella, que a senhora ia apreciar o relacionamento, pois é uma mulher jovem, linda e vibrante. Agora, precisa atraí-lo todas as noites. Com o tempo, lorde Edward cedera mais do que o corpo.

Outra idéia absurda da criada, pensou Isabella. O marido não era homem de ceder coisa alguma.

Passando preguiçosamente o sabonete pelo corpo, imaginou como seria bom se Edward estivesse ali com ela. A imagem do marido abraçando a deixou com ar sonhador. Os sentimentos dele não importavam, desde que pudessem alcançar, juntos, o êxtase estonteante.

- Eu me sinto tão contente por ver os dois reconciliados finalmente. Não vai demorar muito para aparecer um novo de Masen em Belvry.

Isabella levou uns instantes para entender as palavras de Ângela. Quando o fez, quase derrubou o sabonete. Um bebê! Afagou a barriga e deu-se conta de que a previsão poderia se realizar.

Uma alegria imensa, maior do que as emoções provocadas pelo marido, a dominou. Um filho! Uma família só sua como havia sonhado! Parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Olhou para Ângela e perguntou:

- Quantas vezes, você acha, será preciso para se garantir a concepção?

- Às vezes basta uma, mas por segurança, a senhora deve tentar com freqüência.

Enrubescendo, Isabella sorriu. Quanto a ela, o plano não apresentava problemas. Estaria sempre pronta para apreciar as carícias, os beijos alucinantes e o corpo forte e lindo de Edward.

Restava apenas convencer o marido obstinado a concordar.

Isabella passou a manhã toda sentada sem fazer nada no salão.

O homem a quem, devia servir não estava lá. Entediada e zangada, tentava manter a calma.

A história do que Ben havia interrompido no quarto, de manhã, já tinha se espalhado pelo castelo. Isabella recebia sorrisos alegres, piscadelas maliciosas e insinuações sobre um futuro herdeiro. "Os habitantes de Belvry tinham boas intenções", dizia a si mesma, mas preferia estar trabalhando na horta, longe de olhares curiosos, a continuar sentada ali.

Era enlouquecedor, mas todas as vezes em que ameaçava explodir, Isabella lembrava-se do olhar de Edward ao vencer sua virgindade. Não era de triunfo. Naquele momento, ele expusera a alma torturada e a deixara ver a alegria provocada pela a união de seus corpos.

Manteve a lembrança em mente até ele chegar na hora do almoço. Levantou-se ao vê-lo e ele, com expressão satisfeita, aproximou-se com passadas largas. O movimento das pernas longas e musculosas fez o coração de Isabella disparar. Lembrava-se do contato das mãos com as coxas grossas e com os pêlos escuros que cobriam boa parte do corpo de Edward. Mentalmente, o viu nu e excitado e, sem querer, respirou fundo.

Ele parecia estar não menos afetado do que ela. Mantinha a cabeça curvada e os olhos baixos, mas crispava as mãos caídas ao longo do corpo. Parou diante dela e levou alguns instantes para falar.

- Quero lavar as mãos, mulher!

Isabella levantou o queixo. Era obrigação dos criados providenciar bacias com água para as pessoas lavarem as mãos antes das refeições. Todavia, controlou-se e foi buscar uma para o marido. Segurou-a enquanto ele levava um tempo enorme com o ritual de limpeza. Sua raiva retornou, mas evaporou-se novamente enquanto ela admirava os dedos longos e fortes que a tinham acariciado. Abafou um suspiro e ele ergueu a cabeça. Fitaram-se e inflamaram-se até Isabella sentir como se estivesse envolta por labaredas.

- Meu senhor?

A voz de Ben a fez perceber que estava petrificada. Contudo, não conseguiu se mexer, nem acalmar as ondas de calor em seu âmago. Foi Edward quem, finalmente, desviou o olhar do seu e dirigiu-o ao criado.

- O que foi?

- Um mensageiro, lorde Edward, está a procura de lady Isabella - avisou o criado, tirando-a de seu deslumbramento.

"Quem seria?", indagou-se ela. Não conhecia ninguém nas redondezas. Olhou para a porta e reconheceu Jacob Black um rapaz que ajudava o pai a cuidar das vacas e das ovelhas do convento.

- Jacob! - exclamou, dirigindo-se a porta, mas não seguiu em frente ao ouvir a ordem do marido.

- Pare!

Fez-se silêncio profundo no salão.

- Quem é você para querer falar com minha esposa? - O rapaz empalideceu.

- Perdão, meu senhor, não queria ofendê-lo. Foi a abadessa quem me mandou vir ao castelo.

- Transmita logo seu recado e, depois, suma daqui. - Ao ouvir tal grosseria, Isabella não conteve uma exclamação. Jacob tinha viajado uma boa distância e, antes de retornar, deveria descansar e ser alimentado. Além do mais, o recado era para ela e não para Edward.

- Absurdo! A abadessa vai pensar que não somos hospitaleiros, meu marido - protestou ela ao dar um passo para a frente. - Venha se sentar conosco, Jacob, e nos conte a que veio enquanto almoça.

- Não! - disse Edward ao puxá-la para o lado dele. Brava, Isabella virou-se para o marido.

- O recado é para mim e eu vou ouvi-lo. É um direito meu.

- Você nao tem direito algum! Vá para o quarto, mulher! - esbravejou ele.

- Não vou sair daqui!

Pelo canto dos olhos, Isabella viu o pobre Jacob retorcer as mãos. Assustados, os criados grudavam-se às paredes. Ela sabia que o marido intimidava a todos, mesmo assim, não se mexeu e encarou-o.

- Um homem esteve lá no convento fazendo perguntas sobre Isabella - contou Jacob depressa e interrompendo a rixa entre marido e mulher.

- Quem? - indagou Isabella, surpresa.

- Ele não se identificou, Bella. Quer dizer, lady Isabella - o rapaz acrescentou depressa, dirigindo um olhar medroso para Edward. - Meu senhor, ele apareceu depois que a notícia de seu casamento se espalhou. Não era conhecido na aldeia. Ninguém o tinha visto antes e ele mostrou-se muito insistente nas indagações. A abadessa achou muito estranho e decidiu mandar avisar o senhor.

Edward dirigiu um olhar acusador a Isabella e ela percebeu o que o marido pensava.

- Não conheço tal homem! - protestou. Embora com expressão sombria, como se considerasse o estranho namorado da mulher, Edward não disse nada. Virou-se para o soldado que havia trazido o mensageiro e ordenou:

- Diga a Emmett para levar este rapaz de volta ao convento. Vamos ver se o sírio consegue descobrir algo sobre esse misterioso indagador.

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar feroz enquanto Jacob e o soldado saiam depressa e ansiosos para deixar a presença do senhor de Belvry.

Ela cerrou um dos punhos e levantou o braço, mas dessa vez, Edward foi mais rápido, segurando-lhe o pulso.

- Lembre-se de onde esta e de quem é. - Chocada com a advertência, Isabella o fitou. Seria este homem o mesmo que havia penetrado em seu corpo no auge da paixão?

- Sei bem quem eu sou, mas ignoro quem você seja - afirmou ela ao soltar o pulso.

Edward percorreu os olhos pelos rostos das pessoas e ficou satisfeito por não ver o de Emmett. Não tinha achado muito importante mandar alguém ao convento, mas ele aprendera a ser cauteloso. Com a ausência do sírio, não tinha de se preocupar em encontrá-lo, segurando a mão de Isabella, num corredor escuro.

A lembrança o fez apertar os dedos em volta do copo vazio. Ben aproximou-se para servi-lo de mais vinho, porém, Edward não aceitou. Não queria uma repetição da noite anterior.

Não deixava de ser irônico. Ele, que não tinha medo de nada, temia ir para a cama com a mulher. Na verdade, o relacionamento fora muito além do que a união dos corpos e a experiência o deixara perturbado. Isso não tinha lugar em seu mundo disciplinado e Isabella não passava do instrumento para a vingança.

Entretanto, ela havia se tornado mais.

Como se negasse o fato, Edward bateu com o copo na mesa. O criado apressou-se em servi-lo, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça e virou-se para a mulher. Ela hesitou um instante para, em seguida, levantar-se e encher-lhe o copo, apesar de os olhos castanhos faiscarem.

"Ótimo!" Edward tinha passado a maior parte do dia forçando-a a atender-lhe as ordens. Precisava provar que ainda a dominava e que ela não o escravizara com seu corpo fascinante. Negava-se a admitir como seu vestido novo modelava-lhe as curvas que ele tinha acariciado.

Resistia a tentação de tirar sua touca e deixar os cabelos caírem, de preferência, sobre o corpo nu dele.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Edward não confiava em si mesmo. Por isso, dirigia olhares sombrios, fazia exigências e discutia com a mulher na esperança de que sua raiva o protegesse. Estava ficando tarde. Talvez devesse fazer outra viagem essa noite, mas seria covardia fugir novamente da mulher.

Não poderia fazer isso; portanto, quando ela se levantou, Edward sentiu um certo alívio. Esperaria ali no salão até que Isabella estivesse dormindo no colchão no chão. Só então ele se recolheria. Quem sabe se, com a tentação fora do alcance, ele se controlaria.

- Meu marido, vou subir. Você não quer me acompanhar? - Boquiaberto, ele a fitou. Serena, estava em pé ao lado e com um leve ar de desafio. A reação do corpo dele foi rápida e irrevogável. Excitado, levantou-se tão depressa que quase derrubou a cadeira.

- Esta bem, vou acompanhá-la - respondeu ao pegar-lhe o braço e levá-la rumo à escada.

A cada passo, a expectativa crescia e nunca o trajeto até o quarto pareceu tão longo. Quando finalmente chegaram, Edward fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, numa tentativa de se dominar. Isabella estava tão perto que ele podia sentir sua respiração no rosto. Antes de poder fazer alguma coisa, ela lhe puxou a cabeça e o beijou apaixonadamente. Acariciando-o com a língua, apertou o corpo de encontro a ele.

Edward gemeu e, com as mãos em suas nádegas, puxou-a para cima, fazendo-a sentir-lhe a ereção. Isabella enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, passou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e prensou seu centro ardente no pênis. Edward percebeu que a mulher estava tão ansiosa quanto ele.

A descoberta incendiou-lhe o sangue. Com um grito vindo do fundo do peito, ele a levou para a cama, onde arrancou suas roupas e as dele.

A vingança estava esquecida no desespero de possuí-la

O contato com sua pele o deixava louco por ela. Deitou-se sobre seu corpo, mas viu-se sendo empurrado. Ficou lívido. No instante seguinte, estava deitado de costas, enquanto Isabella se sentava sobre ele com as pernas abertas.

- É minha vez de escolher a posição. De manhã, foi a sua, meu marido - disse ela numa voz rouca e excitante.

Mesmo através da nebulosidade do desejo, Edward a entendeu. Iguais. Parceiros. Quis resistir, porém, ela guiou-lhe o pênis para dentro de si, levando-o a esquecer-se de tudo, exceto da sensação que o invadia.

Quente. Justo. Êxtase. Que Deus tivesse misericórdia dele, pois certamente, morreria de prazer! As pontas da cabeleira castanha tocavam-lhe as coxas e os seios o atraíam. Gemendo, Edward os apalpou e, logo, ela se retorcia sobre ele, aumentando o ritmo.

- Ed, me toque - suplicou ela.

Não passou pela cabeça dele recusar. Com os dedos, massageou-lhe o lugar mais sensível até Isabella estremecer de prazer, gritando o nome dele e fazendo-o atingir o clímax.

**-X-**

Edward surpreendeu-se ao ver a esposa colocar um copo diante dele. Nas últimas semanas, vinha deixando de exigir-lhe os cuidados. E por que não? À noite, na cama, ela mais que compensava a negligência. Sentindo a pontada do desejo, Edward concentrou a atenção no copo.

- O que é isso?

- Algo para seu estômago - murmurou Isabella e, antes que ele reagisse, acariciou-o no ombro.

A onda de raiva passou tão logo ela sentou-se a seu lado. Já não se sentia ameaçado com o fato de a mulher saber de seu sofrimento.

Curioso como a situação tinha mudado sutilmente. Edward também não se preocupava mais com o perigo de Isabella o escravizar com o corpo. Na verdade, ambos tinham se escravizado mutuamente, pois ela se mostrava tão carente e ansiosa quanto ele. E assim, a parceria florescia.

- Tem certeza de que não se trata de um tônico? - brincou ele. Isabella sorriu.

- Você não precisa de um. Se sua vitalidade aumentar, eu me verei incapacitada de andar.

A resposta o excitou. Fitando-a, tomou o copo e bebeu tudo.

- Quero me recolher mais cedo hoje, mulher - disse ele ao levantar-se.

Isabella concordou com um gesto de cabeça e o acompanhou. Quando chegaram ao quarto, entretanto, Edward estranhou ao ver a banheira com água fumegante.

- Um banho agora? O que você tem em mente? - indagou ele.

Já tinha tomado um antes e não desejava nada além do que ir para a cama com a mulher o mais depressa possível. Talvez nem a despisse. Poderia tomá-la nos braços e possuí-la de encontro à parede.

- Estou sangrando. Se você quer satisfazer a vontade, é melhor na banheira do que na cama. Lá, os lençóis ficarão manchados - explicou Isabella.

Edward levou uns instantes para entendê-la. Naturalmente, estava familiarizado com a menstruação feminina, mas era a primeira vez que uma mulher se oferecia a ele nesse estado.

- Então, como é? - perguntou ela com um brilho desafiador nos olhos verdes. - Está com medo de ver sangue, guerreiro?

Edward riu da provocação.

- Quem? Eu? Já vi mais sangue do que você verá a vida inteira. Ele não me perturba - garantiu ao despir-se impacientemente.

Isabella fez o mesmo e, logo, os dois entravam na água.

O banho sempre tinha sido muito pessoal e privativo para Edward. Agora, ele descobria tratar-se de algo erótico e diferente.

Puxou a mulher para o colo, apreciando a textura de sua pele molhada. Sentados face a face, uniram-se e o menor movimento provocava um prazer intenso nele. Num ritmo mais vagaroso do que o frenético e habitual, a paixão foi se avolumando. E quando Edward viu Isabella baixar as pálpebras sobre os olhos sonhadores, sentiu algo surgir no peito. Era como se o coração, ausente por tanto tempo, recomeçasse a bater.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Deitada na cama imensa, aconchegada por cobertores macios e travesseiros altos, Isabella sentia-se desconsolada, apesar do conforto todo. Isso lhe dava a sensação de culpa, pois já passara necessidades na vida.

Suspirou alto, atraindo a atenção do marido que se vestia. Ele não a atormentava mais e nem exigia que se comportasse como escrava. Contudo, Edward continuava irredutível e arredio em relação a ela, exceto quando faziam amor. À noite, Isabella absorvia o que podia dele, mas durante o dia, possuía apenas as lembranças do amor vivido.

Estava sendo tola ao esperar algo dele. O marido era uma criatura inflexível e obcecada pelo desejo de vingança. Pelo menos, lhe proporcionava prazer e ela deveria se contentar com isso. Mas queria tanto que ele lhe desse um filho também.

E esse era o motivo de sua tristeza nessa manha. Apesar de Ângela ter lhe dito que, algumas vezes, uma mulher custava a engravidar, ela esperara haver conseguido isso com tantas relações apaixonadas. A menstruação sempre fora desagradável, mas agora, adquiria um aspecto deprimente. Era como se o corpo chorasse a ausência de uma criança.

Depois de uma batida na porta e da ordem de Edward, Ângela entrou no quarto.

- Ainda não se levantou, lady Isabella? - indagou a criada, piscando maliciosamente. Edward dirigiu-lhe um olhar irritado.

- Ela está menstruada e, se quiser, pode passar o dia inteiro na cama.

- Ah, paciência! - exclamou a criada, desapontada. - Não desanime, lady Isabella. Cedo ou tarde, nós a veremos engordar com a gravidez.

Tendo já acabado de se vestir e já à porta para sair, Edward virou-se ao ouvir as palavras da criada. Apreensiva, Isabella ficou tensa. Ela o amava, mas não confiava nele. Se o marido descobrisse uma de suas fraquezas, a usaria contra ela. Ao fitá-lo, percebeu estar certa. Os olhos dourados faiscavam.

- Se pensa que uma gravidez me fará esquecer sua origem, reflita bem, herdeira de Swan. Você e o pirralho serão muito prejudicados - ameaçou ele para, em seguida, sair batendo a porta.

Isabella sentiu a esperança morrer. Como poderia trazer uma criança ao mundo sabendo que o marido a odiaria?

- Acredite, lady Isabella, lorde Edward acabará cedendo, a senhora verá. Mas por enquanto, não vou permitir que continue aí deitada. Há muitas pessoas doentes na vila e, embora meu senhor a tenha proibido de preparar remédios, a senhora poderá me dar instruções para fazê-lo - declarou Ângela com voz enérgica.

Recusando-se a ficar lamentando a própria tristeza, Isabella levantou-se. Outras pessoas, menos afortunadas, estavam sofrendo. Deixou Ângela ajudá-la a se vestir e, então, ouviu a velha criada descrever a enfermidade que havia atacado as famílias mais pobres da aldeia.

Isabella ensinou Ângela a preparar água com cevada e framboesa preta para aliviar gargantas inflamadas. Mas logo surgiam diarréia e brotoejas nas vitimas da doença estranha. Como não a conhecesse, ela não sabia como tratá-la. Apesar de seus esforços, começaram a chegar notícias de morte. Dentro de poucas semanas, a enfermidade atingiu o castelo, atacando um dos cozinheiros, cujos parentes moravam na aldeia.

Quando a própria Ângela caiu doente, Isabella não teve escolha a não ser ministrar os remédios. Sempre que podia, juntava-se ao marido da criada ao lado da cama. Comovia-se ao ver o velho soldado afagar a mão da mulher. Jurava que Ângela sobreviveria.

No início, febre e calafrios sacudiam o corpo da velha mulher de maneira alarmante. Isabella temia o pior, mas no fim de uma semana, eles passaram. Vieram, então, as manchas na pele e ela voltou a afligir-se, pois sabia que o cozinheiro tinha morrido nessa fase da doença, Todos os dias, rezava para encontrar a criada ainda agarrada à vida e sempre era atendida.

Certa tarde, Isabella observava Ângela de perto enquanto Eric lhe alisava os cabelos grisalhos. Estariam as manchas desaparecendo? Elas vinham em ondas, mas pareciam menos fortes.

- Eric, você quer arrancar meu couro cabeludo? - A voz fraca, mas irritada, de Ângela apanhou Isabella e Eric de surpresa, pois a pobre não estava consciente há dias. Fitaram-se e trocaram um sorriso de alegria, Piscando, a criada focalizou os olhos em Isabella e franziu a testa.

- Minha senhora, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Cuidando de você, claro.

- Não deveria. Se lorde Edward descobrir, vai ficar muito zangado.

Isabella teve vontade de rir. Em sua luta contra morte, o temperamento explosivo do marido tinha perdido a importância.

- Vá embora logo. Não quero ser a causa de brigas entre os dois - disse Ângela.

- Está bem. Vou deixar Eric cuidando de você.

- Ele não faz mais do que a obrigação. - Com um olhar carinhoso para a amiga, Isabella deixou o quarto, pois tinha de preparar mais remédios. Os habitantes de Belvry os requisitavam quando ficavam doentes. Ela os atendia apesar de saber que logo o marido descobriria sua nova atividade. Ele não ficaria satisfeito.

Ao retornar ao castelo, Edward encontrou o salão vazio. Isso só piorou seu mau humor. Cansado e suado, desejava um banho e os cuidados da esposa. A ausência de Isabella o irritou.

Alem de melancólica, ela andava distraída e negligente ultimamente. Por seu lado, ele se mostrava tolerante, mas a paciência chegava ao fim. Se a mulher pensava em abandonar os deveres só porque o agradava na cama, estava muito enganada. Por Deus, ele a lembraria de seu lugar no castelo.

- Ben! - gritou, mas em vez do criado preferido, quem surgiu foi um rapazinho.

- Ben está doente, meu senhor.

- Maldição! - Edward exclamou, frustrado ao saber que a doença da aldeia já tinha invadido o castelo.

- Não se preocupe, meu senhor. Lady Isabella está com ele.

- O que?!

- Sua senhora. Ela entende bem de curas - o rapaz disse, recuando.

A raiva de Edward foi tanta que ele mal conseguiu encontrar a voz.

- Vá buscar minha mulher e a leve para nosso quarto - ordenou.

Enquanto o rapaz desaparecia depressa, ele rumou para a escada a fim de esperar Isabella no quarto. Por Deus, ele a ensinaria a obedecê-lo, mesmo se precisasse amarrá-la na cama!

Crispou as mãos para impedir-se de esmurrar as paredes. Ele a imaginava satisfeita ultimamente quando, na verdade, ela vinha agindo às escondidas. Ainda bem que Emmett ainda continuava fora, caso contrário, duvidaria também da fidelidade da mulher. Isso o fez sentir a antiga dor de estômago que, havia semanas, não o afligia mais.

Quando a porta abriu, Edward tentou se controlar.

Serena, Isabella aproximou-se e parou diante dele.

- Você mandou me chamar? - perguntou ela.

- Mandei, sim. Como ousou me desafiar tratando de doentes? Eu a proibi de fazer isso, no entanto, fiquei sabendo que está cuidando de Ben.

Isabella não mostrou sinais de remorso e o encarou calmamente.

- O seu povo vem caindo doente e me procura em busca de auxílio. Como posso me negar a atendê-lo?

- Você prefere que eu a tranque aqui em cima, longe de tudo e de todos? Essa é a única maneira de eu garantir sua obediência? - esbravejou Edward.

Ao ouvi-lo, ela ficou tensa, mas manteve a expressão calma.

- Esse é o seu povo, Edward. Você não se importa com ele?

- Claro que me importo.

Os olhos castanhos o fitaram com expressão fria e ele teve vontade de sacudi-la a fim de provocar-lhe alguma reação.

- Sua dor de estômago não melhorou? - argumentou ela numa voz suave.

- Melhorou - respondeu ele, distraído. O que havia acontecido com a esposa?, indagou-se Edward. Onde estava a vitalidade que ele aprendera a apreciar? Tinha desaparecido com sua ultima menstruação. Ele suspeitava de suas razoes, mas não queria admiti-las.

Com as mãos crispadas, Edward virou-se de costas. O que Isabella queria dele? Já havia lhe garantido a condição de esposa. A mulher não podia esperar também que ele aceitasse um filho com o sangue de Swan. Isso era pedir demais.

Ele ouviu sua voz baixa vinda de trás.

- Não posso ignorar os ensinamentos do convento, Edward. Como ficar indiferente e deixar que essas pessoas morram sem ajuda alguma?

Sem lhe dar ouvidos, Edward virou-se, furioso outra vez.

- Quem a indicou para a posição de santa? Você é minha mulher e deve cuidar só de mim! Eu não permito...

- Desgraçado egoísta!

Edward parou e a observou. Embora Isabella reagisse finalmente, não havia calor em suas palavras.

- Essa não é a questão. Você me desafiou e vai pagar por isso, herdeira de Swan.

Nem a menção desse fato provocou a raiva de Isabella. Edward não podia acreditar que ela, um dia, tinha lhe atirado xícaras na cabeça. Agora, ela lembrava uma concha vazia. Isso o fez refletir. A raiva foi substituída por uma apreensão repentina.

- Há quanto tempo você vem cuidando dos doentes? - indagou.

- Pessoalmente, só cuidei de Ângela e Ben.

- E há mais doentes no castelo?

- Vários criados e um dos cozinheiros já morreu. - Dando um passo à frente, Edward levantou-lhe o rosto para observá-lo melhor. Olheiras profundas marcavam-lhe as feições.

- Você está confinada a este quarto. Se eu descobrir que você me desobedeceu, a amarrarei a cama.

Edward esperou que ela o atacasse, mas Isabella permaneceu imóvel.

- Não e de estranhar que seu povo prefira Jasper. Você não merece ser o senhor de Belvry - ela murmurou.

Isabella o tinha chamado de egoísta. E era verdade, Edward admitiu ao andar ao longo da muralha do castelo. Jamais havia tido ligação com alguém. A mãe constituía uma lembrança apenas e o pai, um legado de lições e da propriedade.

Alice, como sua única parente, não significava mais do que um laço sanguíneo. Emmett, por sua vez, chegava quase a ser um amigo, apesar do ciúme que se interpusera entre ambos. Mesmo assim, ele não sentia, pelo companheiro, algo que se assemelhasse, remotamente, à carência egoísta provocada pela esposa.

Levantando o rosto para a brisa, Edward foi inundado pela sensação de posse. Isabella era sua e ele não a compartilharia com ninguém. Nem com Ângela, Emmett ou com os criados doentes. A mulher era a primeira coisa na vida dele a ter significado.

Se trancá-la no quarto fosse a única escolha, ele o faria sem se desculpar. Determinado, Edward voltou ao pátio e entrou no salão. Tinha dado ordens para o jantar de Isabella ser servido no quarto, pois ela não o deixaria nem para fazer as refeições. Ele reuniu-se com o administrador a fim de debater a questão da moléstia que atacava os habitantes da propriedade. Como deixasse claro que a mulher não cuidaria mais dos enfermos, os dois concordaram em mandar buscar um médico na cidade.

Já estava ficando tarde quando Edward subiu a escada. Como sempre, a expectativa crescia. Não importavam as desavenças tidas durante o dia, ele e Isabella entregavam-se à paixão à noite.

Impaciente, entrou no quarto. Egoísta, sim, mas ele a possuiria como jamais o fizera.

Como não a visse logo, sentiu uma pontada de pânico. Logo, entretanto, vislumbrou-lhe a silhueta na cama. Sorriu satisfeito. O colchão há muito fora retirado, pois ele gostava de dormir com a mulher nos braços.

Aproximou-se da cama e a excitação transformou-se em consternação ao ver Isabella dormindo. Carente como ele, a mulher sempre o aguardava com ansiedade.

Tentado a acordá-la, Edward curvou-se e notou novamente os círculos roxos ao redor dos olhos. Ela estava pálida também, percebeu, aflito. Tocou-a na testa para afastar os cabelos e ficou tenso. Isabella estava quente, febril.

Ele endireitou o corpo e cambaleou. A morte tentava atingi-lo como a mais feroz espada inimiga. Abriu a boca para gritar chamando Ben e Ângela, mas não o fez. Os dois não poderiam atendê-lo.

Edward, que tinha passado a vida sozinho, nunca se sentira tão abandonado. Alice estava longe, enxotada pelo temperamento explosivo dele e até Emmett, afastado pelo ciúme, não poderia oferecer-lhe nada. Restava apenas um grupo de criados e de arrendatários a quem ele não poderia confiar a esposa.

-X-

Um ruído fez Edward acordar assustado. Ao abrir os olhos e se deparar com a penumbra do quarto, lembrou-se de Isabella. Curvou-se sobre ela e viu que continuava respirando.

- Acalme-se, lorde Edward. Vou ficar com lady Isabella enquanto o senhor desce para comer alguma coisa.

Ainda meio sonolento, Edward virou-se e viu Ângela abrindo a veneziana para iluminar o quarto. Quando teria ela entrado ali?

E que horas seriam? Ele não se lembrava de quando a noite começara, ou acabara. Agora, raramente deixava o quarto. As horas transformavam-se em dias e estas, em semanas, enquanto a esposa piorava. A luminosidade invadia o quarto. Como o sol podia brilhar? Uma blasfêmia, pensou e amaldiçoou um mundo que seguia em frente enquanto o dele desmoronava.

Ângela aproximou-se e parou ao lado da cadeira onde ele se afundava.

- Vá se alimentar, meu senhor. Vou mandar chamar alguém para arrumar o quarto.

Edward não queria comer nada, mas mesmo assim, desceu ao salão. Lá, não suportando os olhares melancólicos dos criados, saiu para o pátio.

Maldição! A frustração o dominava. Tinha sido soldado a vida inteira, cavaleiro e combatente da Guerra Santa. Lutar era tudo que sabia fazer, mas desta vez o inimigo era invisível. Só lhe restava enterrar a espada no chão enquanto clamava ao céu.

- Meu senhor?

O olhar apreensivo dos soldados fez Edward se controlar. Sem responder, puxou a arma da terra e a embainhou outra vez. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e pela barba por fazer. Mais do que alimento, ele precisava de um banho, mas não o habitual de água quente no quarto. Gritando uma ordem para um rapazinho ir lhe buscar roupa limpa, Edward dirigiu-se ao riacho que corria atrás da muralha do castelo.

A água estava gelada, mas tirou-o da letargia, estimulando a circulação. Embora o ar lhe provocasse mais frio, era um bem recebido contraste com o calor que lhe consumia o estômago e o peito.

Quando voltou ao salão, sentia-se mais preparado para enfrentar os criados. Não viu reprovação em seus olhares, mas preocupação. Edward forçou-se a receber os votos de restabelecimento da esposa e, quando uma mulher idosa lhe entregou um buquê de flores para levar a Isabella, ele até conseguiu agradecer.

Não tinha se dado conta de quanto gostavam dela. Embora havia pouco tempo em Belvry, Isabella os tinha influenciado com a vida vibrante que, agora, se esvaía.

Edward rumou para a escada. Sentia necessidade de ver se a mulher ainda respirava, ou se o tinha deixado para sempre.

A porta do quarto estava aberta e ele parou no umbral. Ângela lavava o rosto de Isabella com um pano molhado como ele fizera tantas vezes nos últimos dias. Um criado, um rapazinho magro e loiro, parou de espalhar palha limpa no chão e encostou-se na parede. A atitude displicente e o olhar cético dirigido a Isabella fizeram o sangue de Edward ferver.

- Você esta perdendo tempo, Ângela. Essa aí não ficará com a gente muito tempo mais. Então, lorde Edward se casará outra vez e a nova esposa terá os filhos que você tanto quer criar. Uma pena ela não morrer de parto em vez...

Edward nem percebeu o próprio movimento. Numa fração de segundo, ele alcançava o rapaz e, segurando-o pelo decote da túnica, começou a bater-lhe com a cabeça na parede.

- Não se atreva a falar dela! - Só quando Ângela segurou-lhe o braço, Edward parou. Por pouco não matava o rapaz.

- Qual é seu nome? - indagou.

- É Paul, meu senhor, filho de um cidadão da aldeia. Ele foi chamado para nos ajudar - explicou Ângela.

- Não precisamos desse tipo de ajuda - esbravejou Edward para, em seguida, dirigir-se ao rapaz a quem ainda segurava: - Suma daqui! Você está expulso de Belvry, do castelo e de qualquer grão de terra que me pertença. Entendeu?

Mal podendo falar, Paul aquiesceu e Edward o atirou em direção à porta, onde o rapaz desapareceu correndo.

Fez-se silêncio e Edward olhou para a cama. Isabella continuava a respirar com dificuldade. Ele não devia ter provocado tal comoção no quarto. Tão doente, a mulher precisava de silêncio e tranqüilidade. Mas quando ele havia lhe proporcionado isto? Algo voltou a doer no peito dele. Virou-se para Ângela e disse:

- Agora, nos deixe sozinhos.

Apos a saída da criada, Edward olhou para Isabella, mas a sobrinha do antigo inimigo não lhe notou a presença. Nos últimos dias, ela ou dormia profundamente, ou delirava. Estava tão diferente da mulher corajosa com quem ele se casara. Todavia, não se alegrava ao vê-la enfraquecer.

Na verdade, apesar dos planos para atormentá-la, ele nunca sentira prazer com seu sofrimento. A vingança passara a significar menos, enquanto a mulher passava a significar mais. Seu prazer derivava de outras coisas: de seu comportamento imprevisível, de seu olhar faiscante quando brigavam, ou erótico e apaixonado ao fazerem amor.

Finalmente, Edward admitia não querer mais se vingar. Desejava, apenas, seu ressurgimento. Em pé ao lado da cama jurou esquecer a vingança se ela se recuperasse.

Edward jamais jurava em vão. Não temia mais o vazio que o atormentara antes de ter a possibilidade de se vingar. Isabella o tinha preenchido com muitos sentimentos desconhecidos até então. O maior deles era a aflição do momento.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Edward não esperava que o céu se abrisse, mas algo deveria acontecer. Todavia, o juramento não mudara nada. Isabella continuava febril e tão doente quanto antes. Reconhecendo a própria arrogância, riu alto e a mulher virou a cabeça em direção ao barulho. Tomando-lhe a mão, ele desculpou-se por perturbar seu repouso e por todas as crueldades que lhe tinha feito. Depois, recostou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Cansado como estava, quase cochilou, mas quando Isabella se mexeu, ele voltou a ficar alerta. A esperança surgiu e morreu logo ao vê-la se debatendo e delirando. Muitas vezes, ela chamava o nome de pessoas desconhecidas, provavelmente das companheiras do convento, e até chegara a balbuciar o de Ângela, mas jamais o dele até esse momento.

- Edward.

Atônito e ainda segurando sua mão, respondeu:

- Estou aqui, Isabella.

Ela murmurou algo incompreensível e abriu os olhos. Edward aproximou-se mais a fim de entendê-la.

- Você não pode contar...

- Contar o que? A quem? - ele perguntou embora soubesse que a mulher delirava.

- Não deve contar a Edward - Isabella disse, ficando mais agitada.

Petrificado, ele não sabia o que pensar. Iria descobrir alguma perfídia inesperada? Ou confirmar a suspeita sobre a mulher e o sírio?

Isabella começou a virar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Apesar das desconfianças, Edward preocupava-se com sua angústia.

- Ele me despreza e odeia - ela balbuciou.

- Quem?

- Edward.

- Não, não, Isabella. Não é verdade.

- Você sempre diz isso, Ângela, mas nunca viu como ele me fita com os olhos brilhando de ódio.

- Não sou Ângela e sim Edward. Juro, Isabella, eu não a odeio.

- Ângela, você precisa me prometer não contar nada a ele.

- Sou Edward, Isabella, seu marido.

- Prometa!

Sua expressão aflita, fez Edward murmurar:

- Prometo.

Ela relaxou e fechou os olhos. Desesperado para mantê-la acordada e falando, mesmo algo sem sentido, Edward apertou-lhe a mão e perguntou:

- Qual é o segredo que precisamos guardar?

Por um longo tempo, Isabella não respondeu. Então, ele ouviu-lhe a voz fraca.

- Você não pode contar a Edward que eu o amo - sussurrou ela, entreabrindo as pálpebras e revelando os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Edward ficou petrificado com a confissão. Não tentou mais impedi-la de dormir. Curvado sobre ela, continuou segurando sua mão, que, de repente, mostrou-se molhada de lágrimas. E estas não eram da esposa.

Edward perdeu a noção do tempo. Uma vez, ouviu Ângela bater na porta, mas não a atendeu. Sentia-se consumir pelo desespero cada vez que olhava para a silhueta imóvel da mulher.

Isabella estava morrendo. Precisava encarar o fato. Pensou no momento em que tivera notícia de sua existência. Ouvindo seu nome, havia sido arrancado do vazio infernal e, nas semanas seguintes, ela o tinha inundado com sua vitalidade e paixão ilimitada. Imaginou a vida sem ela. Teve vontade de derrubar o castelo com as próprias mãos.

Que grande ironia! Havia planejado derrotá-la e ela o estava destruindo. Não o fazia por superioridade de força, ou através de esperteza e, muito menos, com o fascínio de seu corpo. Ela arruinava o marido simplesmente por estar definhando.

Edward perdeu o controle. Com um grito furioso, virou-se para Isabella. Não viu o corpo frágil, mas o espírito indomável que habitava nele.

- Não pense que pode se livrar de mim, mulher! Você não morrerá! Esta me ouvindo? - Levantou os punhos cerrados no ar. - Você é minha, me pertence e eu não deixarei que me abandone! Por Deus e por todos os santos, vou obrigá-la a me obedecer, Isabella Swan de Masen! Você não morrerá!

Sem se preocupar em perturbar seu repouso, Edward continuou a esbravejar. Como um louco, percorria o quarto de ponta a ponta. Com a ajuda da própria força de vontade, estava determinado a forçá-la a obedecer. E a ordem era viver.

**-x-**

Estaria sonhando? Edward piscou, mas a visão persistiu. Olhos castanhos o observavam e o nome dele era murmurado com suavidade. Esfregou os olhos. Estava deitado na cama, ao lado da esposa, todavia, completamente vestido. Intrigado, fitou-a e foi como se a visse pela primeira vez, abatida e com a pele cheia de manchas. Sentou-se depressa.

- Isabella!

- Sim?

Edward sentiu como se fosse explodir com a força das emoções. Ela estava abatida, mas com expressão alerta.

Sentiu vontade de gritar de alegria. Ela havia acordado e o reconhecia!

- Isabella! Isabella! - murmurou ele com um nó na garganta.

Curvando-se sobre ela, tomou-lhe a mão e a encostou no rosto. A pele estava fresca, macia e era mais preciosa do que a vida.

- Edward, o que foi? Você está chorando? - perguntou ela num fio de voz.

- Não. É a fumaça da lareira. Eles devem estar queimando lenha verde outra vez. Como você se sente?

- Péssima. Você poderia... Água...

Antes de terminar, Edward já se levantava e lhe providenciava um copo de água. Com cuidado, ergueu sua cabeça e a ajudou a beber. Ela estava viva! E lhe pertencia! Jamais o abandonaria!

Uma sensação de paz dominou Edward. Era como se tudo estivesse certo no mundo pela primeira vez. Nada o pressionava mais e as perturbações íntimas tinham passado. Sentia-se inteiro, pois a mulher vivia.

Embora pequeno, o esforço fez Isabella voltar a reclinar-se e fechar os olhos. Edward, entretanto, não se desencorajou.

- Você precisa de alimento. Um caldo, talvez. Vou dar ordens a Ângela.

Em poucos passos, alcançou a porta de onde gritou o nome da criada. Como não obtivesse resposta, dirigiu-se à escada, descendo-a de dois em dois degraus.

Depois de passar tanto tempo no quarto, Edward achou tudo diferente. O salão parecia melhor e mais aconchegante do que antes. Os criados não demonstravam desconfiança, mas o fitavam como se estivessem aliviados por revê-lo.

- Ângela! Vá cuidar de sua senhora - ordenou ele quando a criada apareceu. Passou a mão pelo rosto e percebeu que precisava se barbear. Um banho também seria bom, talvez outro no riacho para revigorá-lo.

Edward já estava no meio do salão quando viu Emmett vir-lhe ao encontro. Sem se conter, segurou-o pelos braços.

- Você está de volta!

Sorrindo, Emmett respondeu:

- Estou. Se você me acompanhar até o pátio, eu lhe contarei tudo sobre a viagem.

O céu estava nublado e ameaçava chuva, mas o mundo nunca parecera tão lindo a Edward. O ar frio de outono o fez respirar fundo várias vezes, como se apreciasse esse novo estimulo. Apesar de já haver caminhado ao lado do sírio inúmeras vezes, deu um novo valor à convivência de ambos.

- Trata-se de uma história estranha - começou Emmett. - Como você me pediu, fui até o convento. Segundo a abadessa, um jovem tinha estado lá pedindo informações sobre sua esposa.

Edward ficou tenso e alerta às nuanças da atitude do sírio. Percebia que o companheiro estava intrigado e isso o desagradou.

- Continue - disse.

- O homem era de estatura media, magro e de cabelos pretos. Ninguém do convento o tinha visto antes.

- Que tipo de perguntas ele fez?

- Quantos anos Isabella passou no convento, como era sua formação e família. Ele queria detalhes e foi insistente a ponto de preocupar a abadessa. Aliás, ninguém imaginava por que ele pedia informações sobre Isabella. A não ser que fosse algum conhecido antigo.

Edward, apesar do ciúme violento, controlou-se.

- Refletindo sobre a possibilidade de tratar-se de uma pessoa que sua esposa conhecia, investiguei seu passado a fim de encontrar traços desse homem. Pela abadessa, fiquei sabendo que Isabella trabalhara na casa de um burguês chamado Michael Newton. Fui procurá-lo e, com alguma persuasão, consegui que ele conversasse comigo. O homem de cabelos pretos também o procurara para obter informações sobre a antiga criada dele. Novamente, o sujeito mostrou-se muito interessado na família de sua esposa.

Se um homem se dava a tanto trabalho, havia algo mais, além de curiosidade envolvida no caso, refletiu Edward. Sentiu a sensação desagradável de ameaça.

- Embora um tanto hesitante, o burguês relatou um outro incidente estranho envolvendo Isabella Swan. Segundo ele, um cavaleiro, obviamente rico e poderoso, apareceu a fim de reclamar da maneira com que ele tratava a criada. Garantiu que não conhecia a identidade do cavaleiro, mas temendo seu retorno, negou-se a entrar em detalhes do caso.

Edward sorriu ao lembrar-se do medo de Newton. Pelo jeito, o desgraçado estava mantendo a promessa.

- E depois? - perguntou ele.

- Em seguida, fui ao lugar de nascimento de sua esposa e conversei com vizinhos. O homem de cabelos pretos já tinha estado lá, mas ninguém o conhecia. Então, os sinais dele desapareceram.

Edward parou e contemplou a vasta propriedade. Em busca de um perigo que não podia identificar, deixou o olhar ir além dos limites de suas terras.

- Qual é sua opinião sobre o caso? - indagou baixinho.

- Não tenho uma. Mas eu o aconselho a tomar cuidado com as costas - respondeu Emmett.

- Isso aprendi há muito tempo.

- E quanto a você? Voltei dois dias atrás e não o encontrei. Correm muitos boatos no castelo. Uns dizem que você ficou doente, outros, que se trancou no quarto com o corpo de sua mulher morta.

Edward estremeceu.

- Isabella continua viva e eu não me tranquei no quarto com ela, apenas cuidei de seu tratamento. Afinal, ela é minha esposa.

- Sem dúvida - concordou Emmett com um sorriso.

**-x-**

Ao ver a expressão de teimosia da mulher, Edward quase deixou o quarto. Isabella estava ficando mais difícil a cada dia e ele não aguentava mais discutir com ela.

- Você quer falar comigo? - perguntou.

- Eu quero me levantar! - declarou ela, conseguindo se mostrar exasperada e adorável ao mesmo tempo.

Corada e com os cabelos soltos caindo-lhe nos ombros, ela estava sentada na cama. Edward lutou contra sua atração e antes de poder responder, ela prosseguiu:

- Estou me sentindo bem, Edward. Até as manchas sumiram - acrescentou ela esticando os braços. - Você não pode me manter aqui para sempre. A menos que seja outro tipo de vingança.

Edward sentiu-se ofendido. Os planos de vingança tinham acabado. Isabella não percebia isso? Ele estava preocupado apenas com sua saúde e não confiava nela para se cuidar.

Convencido de que a própria força de vontade a tinha salvado da morte, Edward achava que só ele poderia mantê-la viva. Se Isabella tossia, ou fechava os olhos, entrava em pânico. Nervoso, proibiu-a de deixar a cama.

- Você tem de voltar à vida antiga bem devagar. Não pode se cansar.

- Edward, faz semanas que estou de cama! Se não me levantar logo, vou ficar com feridas nas costas, ou aleijada!

- Está bem. Estou disposto a fazer um acordo.

- O que você quer? - indagou ela, levantando o queixo.

- Nada. Vou deixá-la se levantar se prometer não sair do quarto. Se continuar a melhorar, veremos o que mais poderá fazer.

- Então, sua intenção é me aprisionar! - acusou Isabella.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu não a manterei aqui quando estiver completamente boa.

Edward não mencionou que, para sair do quarto, ela teria de prometer nunca mais cuidar de doentes. Essa discussão ficaria para uma outra ocasião. A enfermidade, que tinha atacado o castelo, passara finalmente. Mas outras apareceriam e Edward jurava que Isabella não as apanharia.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar amuado, mostrando estar conformada. A mulher sobrevivera e ele se esforçaria para poupá-la de outra doença. Suspeitava que a tarefa o manteria com as mãos cheias.

Deitada de costas, Isabella contava as flores douradas do cortinado. Completamente restabelecida da doença, ela havia deixado o quarto e assumido suas atividades habituais. Todas, exceto uma.

Ela e o marido não haviam mais feito amor.

Edward não a tinha mandado de volta para o colchão no chão. Continuavam dormindo juntos na cama imensa, porém, mantendo-se afastado, ele não a tocava.

No início, Isabella sentia-se fraca demais para se importar, mas com as melhoras contínuas, tentou acariciá-lo. Foi rechaçada. O marido insistia que ela precisava repousar. Depois, ele passou a chegar ao quarto cada vez mais tarde, até que Isabella não conseguisse esperá-lo acordada. De manhãzinha, Edward se levantava antes que ela acordasse.

Isabella suspirou. Talvez o marido houvesse se cansado dela. Mas durante o dia, ele não a evitava, pelo contrário, passara a gastar mais tempo com ela do que antes. Na véspera, a tinha levado para cavalgar e não fora a primeira vez.

Isso não era tudo. Não importava onde ela estivesse, Edward aparecia inesperadamente a fim de vê-la. Com freqüência, Isabella o apanhava fitando-a com expressão estranha. Não se tratava de ódio, nem de paixão, mas de algo diferente. Quando ela pressentia estar prestes a descobrir o que era, a expressão desaparecia dos olhos dourados.

Isabella não sabia como lidar com esse novo Edward.

Ainda discutiam bastante, contudo, o marido passara por uma mudança que ela não compreendia.

A ausência da paixão exigente do marido deixava Isabella confusa. Ela não sabia como abordar o assunto com ele e, muito menos, como solucionar o problema. Vezes incontáveis, tinha lhe dirigido olhares ardentes e esbarrado nele. Nada surtia efeito.

Vibrante e saudável, Isabella sentia falta do que haviam compartilhado. Naquele tempo, Edward a evitava durante o dia, mas à noite entregava-se completamente a ela. As lembranças a fizeram suspirar. Queria Edward. Ansiava pelo prazer físico proporcionado pelas mãos, pela boca e pelo corpo lindo dele.

Recusava-se a esperar mais tempo. À tarde, enquanto o marido cavalgava pela propriedade, havia dormido um pouco a fim de ainda estar acordada quando ele chegasse às altas horas. Esta seria a noite, decidiu.

Ao ouvir um leve ruído na porta, ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. Edward despiu-se em silêncio como se não quisesse perturbá-la. O marido solícito? Impossível! Ela devia estar sonhando.

Mas a pressão leve e cuidadosa no colchão mostrou que estava enganada. Isabella esparramava-se no meio da cama e ele acomodou-se bem na beirada. Talvez não quisesse acordá-la, pensou ela. Quando a respiração dele tornou-se rítmica e sossegada, Isabella deu o primeiro passo.

Ainda fingindo que dormia, virou-se de lado e aconchegou o corpo ao dele. Estava sem a camisa e o contato dos corpos de ambos a incendiou. Como tinha sentido falta disso! Tocando-o no peito e embrenhando os dedos nos pelos, ela suspirou. Sentiu-o ficar tenso. Para surpresa sua, ele rolou para o chão.

Isabella sentou-se e viu Edward abaixado ao lado da cama. O rosto dele estava escondido pelas sombras.

- Edward?

- Isabella? Pensei que você estivesse dormindo - disse ele sem se mexer.

- Venha se deitar - convidou ela numa voz rouca de desejo.

À noite a deixava ousada e ela estendeu os braços, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Com esforço, puxou-o até que Edward se juntasse a ela.

O beijo foi como os anteriores, quente e arrebatador. Sem preâmbulo, ele invadiu-lhe a boca com a língua, enquanto os corpos nus se ajeitavam um ao encontro do outro.

- Ed - Isabella sussurrou.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e apoiou a cabeça na sua. Isabella ouvia-lhe a respiração ofegante e sentia a excitação do membro. Edward ficou imóvel por uns instantes e ela acariciou-o ao longo do corpo.

- Isabella! - disse ele numa voz áspera, ao mesmo tempo em que se separava dela.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela, desolada ao vê-lo pôr as pernas para fora da cama.

- Você esteve doente.

- Mas estou boa, Edward, e quero lhe mostrar.

- Não! - exclamou ele em tom cabal.

Perplexa, Isabella recostou-se nos travesseiros. Não importavam as desavenças, eles haviam sempre vivido momentos de paixão. Ou estaria o marido ensinando-a a desejar algo para, depois, tirá-lo? Seria isso parte da vingança?

Numa voz firme, ela perguntou:

- Por que não? Você tem medo de, pelo menos uma vez, agir como um ser humano?

- Isabella! - gritou ele, ofendido.

Por um instante, Isabella pensou que o marido fosse pular em cima dela. Seria bom, pois estando ambos nus, talvez ela conseguisse o que tanto desejava. Mas novamente, Edward se controlou enquanto praguejava.

Ela ouviu-o se vestir. Deitou-se de lado e cobriu a cabeça.

Dessa vez, Edward não bateu a porta. Todavia, Isabella percebeu quando ele a fechou depois de sair do quarto. então, ela deu vazão às lágrimas.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Edward passou para o lado de fora da muralha, ignorando as saudações baixas e surpresas das sentinelas. Não parou de andar até estar longe de qualquer atividade e sozinho na escuridão. Respirou fundo e forçou-se a dominar o corpo excitado.

Maldição! Quando se vira obrigado a casar com a herdeira de Swan, tinha se abstido de qualquer relacionamento físico com a mulher. Imaginara ser possível fazer isso outra vez. Infelizmente, não estava sendo fácil, pois já conhecia cada centímetro da pele sedosa de Isabella, cada suspiro de prazer seu e cada lugar sensível de seu corpo. Sabia o que o aguardava, caso não se mantivesse atento. Até esta noite, tudo fora bem o suficiente para evitar a tentação. Porém, ele havia esquecido de tomar algo em consideração.

Isabella. Edward não pensara que ela tentasse seduzi-lo, mas deveria ter calculado. Era audaciosa, corajosa e acostumada a lutar pelo que queria. E, pelo jeito, a mulher o desejava. Ele não deveria se surpreender. Afinal, Isabella o amava e, para ela, fazer amor só significava prazer.

Para ele, tratava-se de uma questão amedrontadora.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Edward estava com medo. Temia a morte de Isabella. As horas desesperadoras passadas a seu lado tinham lhe provado algo. Ele não queria enfrentar a vida sem a mulher. Para tanto, estava determinado a mantê-la sã e salva ao lado dele.

Edward já havia aumentado o número de guardas que protegiam a propriedade para no caso de o homem de cabelos pretos vir a ser uma ameaça. Também tinha arrancado a promessa de Isabella para não tratar mais de doentes. Aliás, ele estabelecera castigos severos para quem a procurasse em busca de remédio.

Emmett tinha lhe dito ser impossível controlar o destino, mas Edward não lhe dera ouvidos. Havia arrancado a mulher das garras da morte e faria de tudo para que doença alguma a atacasse outra vez. Existiam, entretanto, outros perigos que ceifavam a vida das mulheres, Edward sabia. A própria mãe não tinha morrido de parto? O risco era grande demais para ser ignorado.

Isabella jamais teria um filho dele.

A decisão, tomada quando ela estava mal, parecera razoável. Na ocasião, ele não desejava seu corpo e sim sua alma. Todavia, agora Isabella estava bem. A silhueta graciosa, o perfume inebriante e a voz suave e sensual o afetavam mais do que um tônico poderoso.

Ele tinha a sensação de estar prestes a explodir. Frustrado, duvidava ser capaz de suportar uma vida inteira desse tormento.

E se ela o tentasse novamente? A mulher era muito teimosa. Se estivesse determinada a seduzi-lo, ela o faria. Apenas a força de vontade dele poderia salvá-la. E esta estava em seu limite máximo.

Devia haver outra solução, Edward refletiu. Tinha ouvido falar de homens que retiravam o pênis antes de alcançar o clímax, mas ignorava se isso dava certo. Também não confiava em si mesmo. Dominado pela paixão, poderia se esquecer de fazê-lo. Ouvira ainda a menção de certa poção, à base de ervas, que evitava a concepção. Se isso era verdade, devia ser segredo das mulheres. Afinal, a maioria dos homens queria herdeiros.

Por Deus, ele não! Pagaria um bom preço para obter tal receita. Pensou em procurar Ângela, pois a velha criada tinha um certo conhecimento da vida. Contudo, ela não aprovaria o pedido e negaria qualquer informação.

Na verdade, a única mulher, em Belvry, que entendia de plantas era Isabella, mas ele não podia questioná-la. A mulher queria um filho. Edward sofria por negar-se a satisfazer-lhe a vontade.

Cerrando os dentes, ele resolveu encontrar uma maneira de poder possuir a esposa e, ao mesmo tempo, evitar qualquer risco para ela. Se ninguém ali lhe apresentasse uma solução, mandaria Emmett procurá-la em outras regiões. Talvez até em Dunmorrow. Embora nunca mais houvesse tido notícias de Alice, ele sabia que a irma entendia de plantas.

Edward endireitou os ombros. Primeiro, escreveria a Alice, pois ela saberia o que fazer. Preferia não lhe pedir favores, especialmente depois da briga com o cunhado, mas não tinha escolha. E, tempos atrás, ele salvara a vida de Jasper, a quem a irmã amava tanto. Ela lhe devia esse favor.

Menos apreensivo, Edward iniciou a caminhada de volta para o castelo. Alice o atenderia e, quando ele estivesse de posse do segredo, poria a poção no vinho de Isabella. Ela jamais desconfiaria.

Para Isabella, ela havia acabado de adormecer quando Ângela bateu na porta a fim de acordá-la. Sentou-se e olhou em volta do quarto vazio. Onde o marido tinha passado a noite? Esperava que não fosse entre os braços de outra mulher, pois ela mataria os dois.

- Lady Isabella? - chamou a criada.

- Entre! - gritou ela ao levantar-se. Raiva e humilhação aumentavam o efeito da insônia e ela nem conseguiu sorrir para a pobre Ângela.

- O que aconteceu, minha senhora?

- O de sempre. Meu marido continua o mesmo. Pensei que tivesse mudado um pouco, mas ele insiste em me atormentar a fim de se distrair.

- Depois do que ele fez pela senhora, como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? - protestou a criada.

- O que, exatamente, ele fez? Edward me arrancou de onde eu morava, me humilhou, me aterrorizou e me tratou como uma escrava - respondeu Isabella e, mentalmente, acrescentou: E o pior de tudo, me fez apaixonar por ele.

- Não pode ter se esquecido de tudo, lady Isabella. Todos sabem que lorde Edward não deixou o lado da cama durante sua enfermidade toda. Dia e noite, ele permanecia aqui. Eu ainda estava de cama quando a senhora adoeceu. Por isso, ele cuidou de suas necessidades. Quando eu finalmente o vi, o pobre parecia que não dormia há semanas.

Enquanto a criada a ajudava a se vestir, Isabella refletiu. A doença era uma coisa nebulosa em sua memória, com visões estranhas que ela calculava serem causadas pela febre. Lembrava-se do marido gritando com ela até lhe provocar dor de cabeça. Mas também o revia lavando seu rosto com um pano úmido, ou falando-lhe em voz suave. Na verdade, quando pensava naqueles dias, só via Edward a seu lado, numa atitude meiga e diferente da habitual. Uma vez, até o vira chorando. Devia ser imaginação sua.

Mas não tudo. De fato, Edward devia ter cuidado dela, pelo menos, parte do tempo. Mas por que? Para que ajudar uma pessoa a quem ele dizia desprezar?

- Edward só queria me manter viva por causa da vingança - queixou-se.

- Ai, não, lady Isabella! Já esta na hora de a senhora ficar sabendo a verdade sobre seu marido. Nunca vi um homem sofrer tanto. Quando a senhora estava doente, ele mal se alimentava e dormia. Um criado ousou falar em sua morte e lorde Edward o expulsou de Belvry.

Isabella baixou o olhar. Sentia-se embaraçada com a possível verdade das palavras da criada. Era demais para sua compreensão.

- Mas por que?

- Como?! Para uma mulher tão inteligente como a senhora, sua mente está muito obtusa em relação a lorde Edward. Ele mudou muito e por sua causa. O senhor de Belvry está apaixonado.

Arregalando os olhos, Isabella soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Não fique tão chocada. Sem dúvida, a senhora notou a diferença nele. Todos aqui no castelo sabem disso. Aliás, consegui um bom número de moedas pagas pelos mais céticos - contou Ângela.

- Moedas?! - repetiu Isabella.

- Isso mesmo. Desde o início, eu sabia que a senhora conquistaria lorde Edward. Primeiro, apostei só com Eric. Mas quando a história se espalhou, as pessoas começaram a me procurar. Depois de sua doença, os que eram contra mim se viram obrigados a me pagar. Até um cego poderia ver que o senhor de Belvry estava apaixonado pela esposa.

Isabella sentou-se num banco, tentando entender a tagarelice da criada. Edward apaixonado? Por ela? Embora o coração quisesse acreditar, a mente a aconselhava a ser cautelosa. O marido já tinha se divertido com ela antes, e sempre com má intenção. Talvez a nova atitude dele não passasse de um esquema elaborado para conquistar-lhe a confiança e, depois, destruí-la, refletiu Isabella.

Exatamente como na noite anterior. Isso era prova suficiente da perfídia de Edward.

- Tolice, Ângela - disse em voz áspera, levantando-se.

- Mas, minha senhora...

- Não quero mais ouvir falar no assunto. Esse homem, que você diz me amar, onde passou a noite? E com quem? Não foi comigo neste quarto. Ele me rechaça!

- Lorde Edward ainda está preocupado com sua saúde. Dê-lhe um pouco de tempo. Ele quer ter certeza de que a senhora esta completamente boa antes de procurá-la na cama.

Isabella sentia-se dividida. Embora não quisesse ouvi-las, o coração a forçava a considerar as palavras da criada. Elas pareciam expressar uma certa verdade. Não acreditava que Edward tivesse se apaixonado por ela, claro, mas talvez ele houvesse mudado um pouco e se preocupado com sua saúde. Sem dúvida, custaria a assimilar esse tipo de raciocínio.

- Dê-lhe tempo - repetiu Ângela. - Se não estiver disposta, existem outras maneiras de apressá-lo - acrescentou, rindo.

Curvou-se e começou a falar ao ouvido de Isabella.

Ao ouvir as sugestões da criada, Isabella respirou fundo. Elas rodopiavam em sua mente, provocando visões de si mesma e de Edward juntos. O coração disparou, enchendo-a de desejo. Se ao menos pudesse acreditar na velha criada. Ou em Edward. E se tentasse seduzi-lo e ele a rejeitasse outra vez?

Isabella não se sentia com forças para suportar isso.

Edward esperou até Isabella estar ocupada costurando com outras mulheres para pedir o banho. Ao se esconder da esposa, sentia-se covarde, mas a água do riacho já estava gelada demais. O administrador tinha promovido Embry, um dos criados, para o lugar de Ben.

Antes que este acabasse de encher a banheira, Edward já havia se despido. Entrou na água tão logo o criado saiu.

Recostando-se para trás, fechou os olhos. Tinha se esquecido como era relaxante um banho quente. Ao ouvir a porta abrir, disse:

- Não precisa voltar, Embry. Sei cuidar de mim mesmo.

- Será?

A voz suave não pertencia a homem algum. Edward sentou-se depressa e viu Isabella a poucos passos de distância.

- Exato. Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém. Vá embora.

- Por que? É meu dever cuidar de você.

Desconfiado, Edward a viu ajoelhar-se ao lado da banheira e ensaboar as mãos. Sob os cílios densos, os olhos castanhos brilhavam perigosamente.

- O que há com você, Isabella? Cuidado para não despertar minha raiva.

Ela levantou-se e sumiu de vista. Edward pensou ter se livrado da mulher, mas em seguida, sentiu-lhe as mãos nos ombros, ensaboando-os. O contato o deixou paralisado enquanto ela lavava o pescoço e um dos braços.

Algo diferente roçou-lhe a pele e ele virou-se. Isabella tinha soltado os cabelos. Teria feito de propósito para atormentá-lo? As madeixas castanhas caíam por seus ombros e ele lutou contra a vontade de puxar a mulher para a água com roupa e tudo. Lembrando-se da vez em que tinham feito amor ali na banheira, sentiu a excitação crescer.

Tentação. Ela estava ali ao lado, na forma da esposa, estimulando-lhe os sentidos, mas Edward manteve o controle. Embora ela não tivesse engravidado com as outras relações, não devia arriscar-se novamente. Ele não a perderia por falta da disciplina própria. Isabella ainda o segurava pelo pulso e ensaboava cada dedo vagarosamente. Aflito, Edward puxou a mão.

- Não preciso de ajuda. Vá buscar uma caneca de cerveja.

- Daqui a um instante - respondeu ela com suavidade. Em seguida, ensaboou mais as mãos e as colocou no peito do marido. Escorregou-as bem devagar, acariciando os mamilos.

- Isabella! - gemeu Edward.

- Sim?

Ele reconheceu o tom do desejo em sua voz. Prestes a ceder, ele se viu entre a carência e o dever. Sem perceber, elevou os quadris na água enquanto suas mãos o tocavam na cintura. Com força, segurou-lhe o pulso.

- Não sei que brincadeira você tem em mente, mas pare já! - ordenou ele em voz ríspida. Com os olhos faiscando, Isabella recuou um passo.

- Como não sabe que brincadeira se foi você quem me ensinou? - indagou ela ao jogar a cabeleira para trás e levantar o queixo.

Brava. Desafiadora. No auge da excitação, Edward a desejava exatamente assim.

- Mas se você não quer mais brincar, talvez eu deva procurar um outro parceiro - ela provocou.

- Isabella! - Edward gritou, ficando em pé na banheira. Com ar de desafio, ela o encarou.

- Se você não me quer mais...

- Não querer você?! - A raiva passou e ele saiu da banheira, exibindo a ereção. - Eu a quero muito, como você pode ver, e se pudesse, em sã consciência, a possuiria já, aqui mesmo.

Sua respiração tornou-se mais rápida e Edward estremeceu ao pensar como a paixão explodiria entre ambos. Ao ver a expressão de desejo nos olhos verdes, ele crispou as mãos. Cerrando os dentes, apanhou uma toalha e a enrolou a volta da cintura.

Isabella ficou tensa e sentiu o desejo arrefecer.

- Você não tem consciência.

Edward não conseguiu responder. Concentrava todo o esforço em manter-se ali, frustrado e excitado, olhando para a mulher a quem queria e não podia possuir. A esposa.

- Você não passa de um maldito covarde!

Por um momento, fitaram-se com olhares faiscantes. Então, Edward disse:

- Você está certa. Sou covarde. Maldita você por ter me transformado num.

Dessa vez, não foi ele e sim Isabella quem saiu correndo do quarto, batendo a porta. Deixava-o sozinho, avaliando a perda.

Inquieta, Isabella não encontrava posição confortável no colchão no chã o tinha trazido de volta para o quarto e o colocado aos pés da cama. Não podia deixar de amar Edward, mas não precisava se torturar, dormindo ao lado dele. Quanto maior a distância entre ambos, melhor para seu orgulho ferido e coração magoado.

Isabella reprimiu as lágrimas. Elas e o sofrimento alimentavam a vingança de Edward. Ele podia ter triunfado, mas não teria as provas.

Pouco depois, a porta abria e o marido entrava no quarto. Isabella imobilizou-se e fingiu estar dormindo enquanto ele atravessava o aposento. Em seguida, ouviu-o se despir e respirou aliviada.

Contudo, sentia-se surpresa. Esperava alguma reação dele pelo simples fato de ser sua, e não dele, a idéia de voltar a dormir no colchão.

De repente, ela ouviu uma fileira de blasfêmias, que mostrava ter Edward notado-lhe a ausência na cama. Ele aproximou-se e parou ao lado do colchão.

- Isabella! - gritou alto o suficiente para acordá-la, ou ensurdecê-la.

Ela virou-se e lhe dirigiu um olhar frio. A visão do corpo nu do marido, dourado pela luz das chamas da lareira, a perturbou.

- Sim?

- Volte para a cama.

- Não.

- O que?

- Não quero dormir com você. Vá se deitar e me deixe em paz.

Antes de se dar conta, Isabella viu-se sendo carregada do colchão para a cama. Furiosa, tentou sair dali.

- Não! - gritou Edward, jogando-se a seu lado. Manteve-a imóvel com um braço ao redor de sua cintura e uma perna sobre as suas. Em seguida, deitou-se sobre ela.

Embora usasse a camisa, esta era muito fina para impedir Isabella de sentir a nudez do marido. Tudo sumiu sob a força do desejo e ela só foi capaz de fitar os olhos dourados. Enquanto o fazia, a expressão de raiva desapareceu deles. Edward abriu a boca como se fosse falar, mas caiu sobre a sua num beijo ardente e desvairado.

Sob esse assalto feroz, Isabella sentiu-se vibrar pela primeira vez desde a doença. Queria passar os braços e as pernas ao redor do marido, mas ele os mantinha presos. Só ergueu os quadris e Edward, gemendo, apertou o membro rijo contra seu ventre. Ela tentou ajeitar-se para recebê-lo, mas no instante seguinte Edward se afastava dela e se levantava.

Um suspiro de protesto escapou dos lábios de Isabella sem que ela pudesse impedi-lo. Maldito! O desejo continuava a consumi-la, impedindo-a de refletir. Com esforço, baixou a camisa sobre as pernas e virou-se para Edward. Embora ele estivesse de costas, Isabella sabia que ele continuava pronto para possuí-la. Pelo menos, tinha a satisfação de saber que o marido também a queria.

- Talvez sua vingança não seja muito agradável - disse ela em tom amargo.

- O que?

Edward virou-se para ela, revelando o corpo viril e excitado.

- Você castiga a si próprio tanto quanto a mim com sua vingança - ela explicou ao sentar-se na beirada da cama.

- Então pensa que a estou castigando? - perguntou ele, indignado.

- E não está?

- Não. Essa história de vingança acabou. Eu me controlo com medo de engravidá-la.

Isabella sentiu-se como se houvesse levado um murro. A ultima réstia de esperança desaparecia. Apesar de o marido lhe ter dito não querer um filho seu, ela continuara sonhando. Como havia sido tola!

Levantou-se devagar e dirigiu-se à lareira. Sentia-se vazia por dentro e um frio intenso a dominava.

- Então é isso. Você não quer um herdeiro com meu sangue maculado. - Ergueu os ombros e virou-se para ele. - É melhor, naturalmente. Eu não permitiria que uma criança inocente fosse maltratada por ter o sangue de Swan.

- Você me acredita capaz de maltratar uma criança? Está enganada, Isabella. Eu não faria tal coisa. Como já disse, essa história de vingança acabou.

Edward falou com tanta convicção que Isabella quase acreditou. Mas conhecia a esperteza do marido. Não podia confiar nele.

- Por que?

Ele a fitou por um longo tempo. Os olhos dourados estavam sombrios como se fosse ele quem estivesse angustiado.

- Eu me cansei disso.

Então, para surpresa sua, ele sentou-se na beirada da cama, firmou os cotovelos nos joelhos e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Perplexa, Isabella o observou nessa pose em que jamais pensara ver o marido guerreiro.

Edward, fraco e vulnerável.

Talvez ele fosse humano afinal. Fechou os olhos para evitar a visão da cena que lhe confrangia o coração. Fora ela quem sofrera maldades sem fim. Por que se importar se o homem, a quem julgava ser incapaz de qualquer sentimento bom, mostrasse estar sofrendo?

Porque o amava. Aproximou-se dele e murmurou:

- Edward.

Ao ouvir o próprio nome, ele levantou a cabeça. Os olhos cinzentos brilhavam com determinação.

- Você é minha, Isabella, e eu não permitirei que me abandone, nem mesmo morta! Fiquei neste quarto um longo tempo vendo-a tentar escapar, mas eu a trouxe de volta. Não vou deixar que isso aconteça outra vez. Hei de protegê-la contra todo o mal e, portanto, não a engravidarei.

Diante de tal revelação, Isabella titubeou. O marido se preocupava com sua vida? Ousaria acreditar nele? Ajoelhou-se e observou-lhe o rosto.

- Então é essa a explicação de tudo? Você se aflige com minha saúde?

- Você me pertence e eu não a deixarei correr nenhum perigo.

- Eu não entendo, Edward. Você garante não querer mais a vingança, no entanto, está determinado a me manter viva e bem. Para que?

Isabella procurou-lhe os olhos e não viu mais a expressão fria e cruel. Embora sombrios, eles demonstravam uma suavidade inesperada.

- Você é minha esposa e isso é uma boa razão.

Não era a confirmação das palavras de Ângela, mas também não se tratava de uma confissão de ódio. Isabella sabia não dever esperar a afeição do marido, pois isso a levaria à loucura. Pôs as mãos nos joelhos dele e, respirando fundo, o fitou.

- Estou muito grata por sua preocupação, Edward. Mas só Deus tem poder sobre a vida e a morte e, por mais que queira, você é apenas um homem. Talvez sua força de vontade tenha me dado energia para me restabelecer, mas você não pode tomar os assuntos divinos em suas mãos, e resolver que não vamos ter filhos.

- Pode haver uma solução, Isabella. Você não conhece alguma erva que evite a gravidez?

Desanimada com tanta teimosia, Isabella baixou a cabeça. Poderia argumentar até perder a voz que não o convenceria. Alias, não encontrava nada para dizer, exceto o que lhe ia na alma.

- Ai, Edward, eu queria tanto ter um filho com cabelos cor de bronze e olhos dourados como os do pai. Como você.

A confissão tão sincera provocou um gemido de Edward. De repente, Isabella deu-se conta de sua posição, ajoelhada diante do marido e com as mãos nos joelhos dele. Ainda nu, Edward tinha as pernas abertas, mostrando o instrumento de seu desejo e que poderia lhe dar um filho. Enquanto o observava, ele cresceu e ergueu-se como se concordasse.

Edward resmungou algo, mas Isabella o ignorou, deslizando as mãos pela parte interna das coxas e a boca pela pele coberta por pelos Quando o beijou, o protesto de Edward transformou-se num suspiro de fome, arrancado do fundo do peito. Caiu de costas na cama e a puxou com ele, mas Isabella, fascinada, prosseguiu na tarefa. Gemendo, ele embrenhou as mãos nos cabelos castanhos e segurou sua cabeça no lugar.

- Isabella... Isabella... - ela ouviu Edward dizer seu nome com suavidade a princípio e, depois, com insistência. - Se você quer um filho, esta não é a maneira para consegui-lo.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse****:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Isabella tinha uma missão pela frente. Embora o marido houvesse cedido, ainda nutria dúvidas quanto a ideia de constituir família. E ela estava resolvida a removê-las. Apesar de Edward jamais vir a querer um filho tanto quanto ela, planejava convencê-lo de que precisava de uma criança para enriquecer-lhe a vida. Com esse propósito em mente, não lhe dava sossego.

À noite, Edward a pressionava sobre uma receita para evitar a concepção. Então, Isabella dominava a situação. Sabia que, ao despertar-lhe a paixão, ele esquecia tudo o mais. Depois, aconchegava-se a ele e falava sobre a vontade imensa de ter um filho, roubando-o de qualquer remorso.

Edward percebia seus estratagemas. No passado, a insistência lhe provocaria uma reação violenta, mas agora, ele só podia admirar sua persistência incansável, igual a dele. E seu comportamento agressivo na cama inflamava-lhe a paixão. Isso e mais seu amor por ele davam mais prazer à união dos corpos.

Infelizmente, os relacionamentos apaixonados encerravam um risco que Edward detestava correr. Embora houvesse sucumbido ao desejo por duas noites seguidas, ele não podia ignorar o medo que o assaltava por sua segurança. Isabella lhe pertencia e ele era responsável por ela.

- Minha mãe morreu de parto - murmurou ele, abraçando-a e perturbando o sossego surgido depois do êxtase.

Edward observou a luz do fogo refletir em seus cabelos castanhos. Ela estava viva e saudável. E daí a nove meses? Abraçou-a com mais força.

- Minha mãe sobreviveu aos partos, Edward. Todos os dias, mulheres dão à luz e, quase sempre, sem incidentes. Além do mais, há outros perigos no mundo. Eu posso morrer atingida por um raio, a não ser que você me mantenha presa aqui no quarto.

- Não seria má ideia - resmungou ele.

- E eu ficaria sem fazer exercícios? - Isabella perguntou, acariciando-o no peito e sem deixar dúvida de como pretendia se exercitar, caso ficasse trancada no quarto com ele.

Levantou a cabeça e o fitou.

- Quero um bebê como o de Alice.

- Aquela menina é um incômodo barulhento - reclamou Edward, embora se lembrasse muito bem da figura tocante de Isabella com Sybil nos braços.

- Nosso filho poderá ser barulhento, mas jamais, um incômodo. Você não gostaria de um menino para seguir seus passos, para abraçá-lo e...

- Meu pai nunca me abraçou.

- Uma pena. Mas você não precisa ser como ele. Olhe para Alice e Jasper.

- Por Deus, mulher! Rezo para não ficar sentimental como aqueles dois idiotas!

- Então, seja você mesmo - Isabella sussurrou.

Com a ponta dos dedos, acariciou-o bem de leve no rosto. Depois, roçou os lábios em volta do queixo e da boca. Edward sentiu-se enfraquecer. Ela o amava, e nunca havia pedido nada, exceto um filho. Desejava dar-lhe este presente. Como se concordasse, o sangue agitou-se nas veias. Mas mesmo ao ajeitar-se sobre o corpo da mulher e abrir-lhe as pernas, a sensação de dúvida persistiu.

Se ao menos pudesse ter certeza de que o sêmen dele não lhe roubaria a esposa.

A noite não tinha convencido Edward de nada, exceto da própria falta de disciplina. Deixara a luxúria dominá-lo mais uma vez e detestava pensar nas possíveis conseqüências. Observando-lhe o olhar sombrio, Isabella riu e isso desanuviou um pouco o mau humor dele. À luz do dia, a mulher era tão vibrante e cheia de vida. Ficava difícil imaginar algo ameaçando-lhe a saúde, especialmente um acontecimento tão comum como dar à luz.

Precisava de tempo para refletir. Impaciente, saiu do quarto, mas Isabella o acompanhou, perturbando-o com seu perfume.

- E se for uma menina? Uma filha para sentar-se em seus joelhos? - perguntou ela.

Edward não respondeu. Atravessou o salão e saiu a fim de percorrer a propriedade. Ali fora, onde a esposa de cabelos chocolates não tinha voz ativa, ele era senhor de seu mundo e de seu destino.

Ao dar uns poucos passos, viu um velho encostado na parede. Era Eric, o marido de Ângela.

- Meu senhor!

- O que é? - indagou Edward, desconfiado.

- Bem, tenho ouvido umas coisas. Talvez não passem de boatos, mas se não forem, tenho a intenção de ajudá-lo - disse Eric, olhando em volta meio ressabiado.

- A troco de que?

Eric riu.

- Entendo sua desconfiança. O senhor é um homem inteligente. Se não fosse, não teria voltado do leste. - Fez uma pausa e observou Edward. Depois, prosseguiu: - Algumas vezes, nos homens devemos nos manter unidos.

As palavras de Eric prenderam a atenção de Edward.

- Continue. O que pretende me falar?

- Aí está o problema. Trata-se de um assunto que eu, normalmente, não tocaria com o senhor.

- Fale logo, homem! - disse Edward em tom impaciente.

- Bem... entenda... - gaguejou Eric, levando Edward a crer estar lidando com um velho caduco. Virou-se para se afastar, mas a voz de Eric o deteve.

- Diabos! - resmungou o velho, criando coragem. - O senhor precisa lavá-lo com vinagre.

- O que? - indagou Edward, boquiaberto.

- Para matar seu sêmen. Ou isso, ou cobri-lo com uma toquinha. Mas esta esfria o sangue.

- O que?

- Também o senhor pode tirá-lo antes. Essa é a maneira mais comum. Tenho grande admiração por quem consegue executá-la. Quanto a mim, sempre fui incapaz - confessou Eric.

Atônito, Edward não o interrompeu.

- Existe ainda o ato em si mesmo. São duas as opiniões sobre ele. Uma diz que, para evitar a concepção, a relação tem de ser desapaixonada. Ora, isso é uma contradição, não acha? Se o senhor não sente atração por uma mulher, por que unir-se a ela?

A essa altura, Edward estava tão furioso que não sabia o que dizer. Apesar de querer muito esse tipo de informação, não podia se imaginar, parado ali, recebendo-a do marido de Ângela.

- A outra é completamente oposta. Afirma que, quanto mais violenta a paixão naquele momento, menor a chance de concepção. Talvez seja verdade, mas na minha idade, já é muito tarde para eu descobrir - acrescentou Eric dando de ombros.

Edward já ia mandá-lo calar a boca quando entendeu as últimas palavras dele. Com raras exceções, Isabella e ele tinham feito amor com excesso de zelo pela carência mútua e inflamados pela paixão. Por causa disso, talvez não tivessem filhos.

Ele sabia que tinha possuído a mulher com muita freqüência antes de sua doença. Entretanto, ela não engravidara. Quem sabe, se mantivessem o mesmo vigor em cada relação, ela ficaria segura. Apesar da animação esperançosa, Edward assumiu uma expressão fria e impassível.

- Vou pensar no que você disse, Eric.

- Muito bem, meu senhor.

Como Edward se afastasse depressa, não viu o sorriso de orelha a orelha, no rosto enrugado do velho homem. Nem suspeitou da interferência de Ângela nos conselhos do marido.

- O que você acha, Emmett, Edward não precisa de filhos para fazer-lhe companhia na velhice?

Edward quase engasgou com a cerveja. De olhos arregalados, virou-se para a mulher. Como sempre, Isabella exibia expressão de inocência, embora os olhos castanhos revelassem malícia.

- Ainda não estou senil, mulher - disse Edward, irritado por haver ela imiscuído o sírio numa conversa tão pessoal, e a mesa.

- Mas não seria maravilhoso ter uma família?

- O que você entende de famílias se morava num convento? - perguntou ele fitando-a com frieza.

Isabella estava indo longe demais. Era preciso por um ponto final nesse assunto.

- Quando eu era pequena, havia muito amor e carinho entre nós. Depois, papai passou a beber e o dinheiro acabou. No fim, todos morreram, exceto eu - contou Isabella com ar triste.

Edward sentiu pena e maldisse Swan. O desgraçado tinha vivido no luxo e nunca pensara no irmão.

Apertou a mão ao redor do copo. E quanto a si próprio? Havia sido leal com a família? Da mãe, lembrava-se apenas de sua beleza e perfume suave. O pai fora severo e distante, e os irmãos, bons companheiros, haviam morrido cedo. Seu treinamento militar tinha sido sob a autoridade de um homem cruel, a quem ele evitava, e, com os outros rapazes, vivia em continua competição. Nenhum deles desperdiçava afeto algum.

Edward ficou pensativo. Talvez Alice tivesse razão em ser tão apegada à filha. Ao pensar na irmã, várias emoções o dominaram. Pela primeira vez, imaginou as dificuldades dela para cuidar de Belvry e, ainda por cima, casar-se com um estranho. Ele devia ter voltado mais cedo do leste e tomado seu lugar, ao lado do pai. A verdade custara muito para ser admitida e tinha um sabor amargo.

- Você ainda é muito jovem, mas um dia, precisará de um espadachim a seu lado - provocou Isabella.

- E quem diz que um filho meu cumprirá a obrigação? - perguntou ele, fitando-a com olhar sério.

Isabella mostrou-se surpresa com a indagação ríspida, mas Emmett, a quem Edward quase já havia esquecido, quebrou o silêncio.

- Não acredito que um filho de lady de Masen deixe de agir corretamente.

Edward virou-se para o sírio, cujas sobrancelhas erguidas o desafiavam a contradizê-lo. Talvez Emmett tivesse razão. Era impossível imaginar uma pessoa, amada por Isabella, dedicar-se à vingança e à violência como ele fizera.

- O sangue é mais grosso do que a água - murmurou Isabella. - Não importa o que existe entre você e Jasper. Se precisar dele, seu cunhado o ajudará, tenho certeza. Isso é família.

Com a menção do Cavaleiro Vermelho, Edward abandonou as reflexões.

- Jamais precisarei daquele idiota!

- Ele o ajudará, eu sei! - insistiu Isabella com mais veemência.

- Chega! Se ouvir mais uma palavra sobre filhos e família, eu a trancarei na masmorra onde ninguém poderá engravidá-la.

Isabella soltou uma exclamação e encarou-o com olhar fuzilante. Por um instante, Edward temeu que ela lhe jogasse restos de comida do prato. Ela estendeu a mão, mas como se pensasse melhor, puxou-a.

- Quanto a você, Edward de Masen, vá dormir com os animais, onde ninguém o pressionará pela retribuição de serviços.

Levantou-se e, com os ombros erguidos, retirou-se enquanto Emmett soltava uma gargalhada. Dessa vez, Edward o acompanhou. Em seguida, afastou a cadeira e seguiu a esposa, disposto a terminar a batalha na cama.

Com esforço, Isabella manteve-se séria e falou com voz firme.

- Eric agiu muito mal, Ângela.

- Mas é a pura verdade, lady Isabella. Eric não inventou nada. Tudo que explicou a lorde Edward é prática aceitável.

Embora apreciasse os esforços de Ângela, Isabella não considerava ajuizada a intromissão dela. Sua campanha prosseguia bem e ela não queria interferência alguma.

De repente e como se ouvisse algo, a criada levantou a cabeça e correu para a janela.

- Visitas! - exclamou, animada.

- E mesmo? - disse Isabella ao juntar-se a ela. Nessa época do ano, visitantes eram raros. Da janela, Isabella podia ver que o grupo não exibia as cores dos mensageiros do rei. Também não era grande o suficiente para se tratar de Alice e Jasper.

- Talvez sejam peregrinos - opinou Ângela.

- De qualquer forma, será muito bom ouvir novidades.

As duas desceram correndo para o salão. Lá, encontraram um bom número de habitantes e criados do castelo. Todos estavam ansiosos para receber as visitas. Indo à cozinha, a fim de mandar que preparassem pão e cerveja para ser servidos, Isabella quase bateu de encontro ao marido. Ele acabava de vir de fora e tirava a capa.

- Quem está chegando? - perguntou ela.

- Não faço ideia. É um péssimo dia para andar pelas estradas - Edward respondeu enquanto esfregava as mãos.

Depois, encostou-as no rosto da esposa.

- Ai, você está gelado - protestou ela.

Ao vê-lo sorrir, Isabella refletiu como o marido tinha mudado para melhor. Feliz, acompanhou-o ao salão. Não tiveram de esperar muito antes de um único homem ser trazido à presença deles. Era de tamanho médio, magro e tinha cabelos e olhos pretos. Sorrindo, cumprimentou-os.

- Saudações, meu senhor e minha senhora.

Alargando o sorriso, virou-se para Isabella. Sem dúvida, isso provocaria o ciúme do marido, pensou ela, amedrontada.

- Quem é você e para que veio a Belvry? - indagou Edward.

Em vez de responder, o homem dirigiu-se a ela:

- Bella, você não está me reconhecendo?

Surpresa, ela olhou de soslaio para o marido antes de responder.

- Não, não estou.

- Ah, isso me deixa magoado. Sei que faz muitos anos, mas eu esperava...

- Quem é você? - repetiu Edward, mas dessa vez em tom furioso que fez todo mundo estremecer, exceto o recém-chegado.

- Isabella, como não me reconhece? Sou Diego, seu irmão - disse o homem, abrindo os braços num gesto exagerado.

Fez-se silêncio, que foi logo interrompido pelo barulho crescente de vozes. Alarmada, Isabella ouvia comentários sobre o fato de seu irmão ser herdeiro de Swan.

Assustada, olhou para o marido. Embora Edward se mantivesse impassível, ela podia ver o brilho de raiva nos olhos dourados. Sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que ele queria matar o homem.

Isabella o viu controlar-se e virar-se para ela. Mas antes que Edward falasse, ela sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

- Não, isso não é verdade. Não tenho um irmão.

- Isabella, você não pode ter me esquecido - o homem protestou com voz suave.

Isabella temeu pela paz precária de seu casamento.

- Como ousa perturbar a harmonia de meu lar?

Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar magoado e murmurou:

- Ai, Bella.

Isabella sentiu-se como se o chão a seus pés se abrisse. Lembrou-se vagamente de caracóis pretos e de uma voz infantil. Ai, Bella, pare de correr atrás de mim e fique com mamãe.

Ela cambaleou e deixou-se cair numa cadeira. Estava completamente atordoada com a descoberta.

- Diego - balbuciou.

Um silêncio profundo dominou o ambiente, mas logo foi quebrado por uma voz enérgica.

- Você conhece este homem? É seu irmão? - questionou Edward.

Apertando os dedos nas têmporas, Isabella procurou imagens de um passado distante e havia tanto tempo enterrado. Todavia, elas não lhe ocorreram.

- Meu senhor, eu tenho... - começou o homem, mas Edward o interrompeu com um grito.

- Silêncio! Quero a confirmação de minha esposa. E então? - acrescentou, virando-se para ela.

- Eu tinha um irmão, porém, ele morreu há muito tempo atrás - respondeu ela com um olhar triste para o estranho.

- Não, mana, eu não morri. Nosso pai me mandou para a propriedade onde, mais tarde, eu receberia treinamento militar.

Com o olhar, Isabella tentou avisá-lo para tomar cuidado, pois ele estava brincando com fogo. Parente ou não, seria melhor ele ir embora antes de Edward o atacar.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, o marido dirigiu-lhe um olhar penetrante.

- Quando ele morreu?

- Não me lembro. Eu era muito pequena.

- Do que ele morreu? Você viu seu corpo?

Isabella pôs as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Pare com isso! Não posso me lembrar. Só sei que ele, minha irmãzinha, meu pai e minha mãe morreram.

Ela tremia num misto de tristeza e raiva. Como podia o homem, a quem amava, tratá-la dessa forma?

Ignorando a expressão severa de Edward, o estranho ajoelhou-se diante de Isabella e tomou-lhe as mãos nas dele.

- Isabella, não foi minha intenção perturbá-la, juro. Quando saí de casa, eu era muito novo ainda e nunca mais tive noticias de nossa família. Mais tarde, o homem, a quem eu servia como soldado, caiu nas mãos do inimigo. Então, iniciei minha longa busca e, finalmente, a encontrei.

Dessa vez, o silêncio não pareceu normal, pois até Edward se manteve calado. Isabella sabia que todos esperavam sua reação, mas não ignorava ser melhor não demonstrar nenhuma. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas.

Em silêncio, olhou para o irmão, a quem imaginava morto, e levantou-se para abraçá-lo.

* * *

_**Dica: Nem tudo é o que parece ser!**_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinópse:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Edward andava de um lado para o outro, tentando acalmar a mente conturbada. Encontrava-se num dilema. Nunca se sentira tão confuso. E tudo por causa da chegada de um homem.

O irmão de Isabella. Frustrado, ele crispou as mãos. Sua primeira intenção tinha sido matar o desgraçado. Apenas um esforço sobre-humano o impedira.

Tal fim seria muito rápido para alguém da linhagem de Swan. A vingança, a velha companheira, sugeria uma infinidade de torturas. Ele poderia executá-las sem que ninguém interferisse.

Ninguém, exceto a esposa.

Praguejando, Edward continuou a andar até que uma voz o fizesse parar, surpreso. Ele tinha se esquecido da presença de Emmett.

- Verdadeiro problema, não é? Se você tivesse encontrado o Diego primeiro, poderia tê-lo matado e ainda ficar com a irmã como espolio, mas agora...

Dando de ombros, o sírio não terminou.

- Se não tem conselhos para oferecer, não abra a boca - resmungou Edward.

Ignorando as palavras ríspidas, Emmett perguntou:

- Você vai matá-lo?

- Não! - Edward respondeu depressa. Lembrava-se do rosto de Isabella e de suas lágrimas durante o reencontro no salão e sabia que não poderia destruir-lhe o irmão. Queria muito executar a vingança finalmente, mas algo, muito mais forte, tinha se arraigado em seu coração quando vira a noiva, de cabelos castanhos, pela primeira vez. Nos dias e noites após o casamento, o sentimento havia crescido e se tornado muito maior do que sua carência por represálias. E agora exigia que ele protegesse Isabella a todo custo, mesmo pagando o preço do objetivo precioso.

- Você tenciona deixá-lo vivo? E se o homem procurar Augusto, requisitando a herança? - perguntou Emmett.

- Essa reivindicação já foi acertada - respondeu Edward.

- Certo. Mas se bem me lembro, você também surgiu de entre os mortos para suceder seu pai.

- Caso completamente diferente!

- Será? Mas caso ele recupere a propriedade do tio, você não sofrerá grande perda. Belvry é muito grande e próspera sem ela.

Mentalmente, Edward concordou. Belvry lhe proporcionava riqueza e poder, mas mesmo não tendo necessidade financeira, ele não abriria mão da propriedade de Swan. Ela lhe pertencia por uma questão de sofrimento, de luta e de vingança.

Emmett prosseguiu:

- Você não precisa se aliar ao sobrinho de seu antigo inimigo. Pode barrar-lhe a entrada em Belvry e proibi-lo de se encontrar com a irmã. Isso sem falar na possibilidade de guerrear contra ele.

Edward virou a cabeça para o sírio. Embora o estômago tivesse sarado, ele contraiu-se numa reação contra a idéia de privar Isabella da convivência com o irmão. A mulher não mencionava diariamente a vontade de constituir família? Se ele afastasse esse parente, Isabella protestaria e, provavelmente, deixaria de amá-lo. Apesar de Edward não ter procurado esse afeto, negava-se a destruí-lo.

Apertou os lábios por não querer revelar os sentimentos. O sírio caçoaria de sua disposição de curvar-se diante das vontades da mulher. Todavia, não conseguiria fazer outra coisa. Isabella vinha em primeiro lugar.

Ao conscientizar-se disso, uma nova idéia lhe ocorreu.

- Onde Diego disse ter lutado?

- Nos pântanos, sob o comando de um homem chamado Biers.

- Na guerra há, alguns anos atrás, que provocou grande destruição das terras?

- Sim. Você suspeita que Diego, além de ser um Swan, tenha praticado algo abominável?

- Digamos que eu queira saber um pouco sobre o passado dele, embora seja difícil descobrir sinais de um homem nos pântanos. Por que você imagina que ele levou tanto tempo para encontrar a irmã?

- Talvez ele tenha esperado para ver se você a mataria, para, então, reivindicar a propriedade.

Edward ficou tenso. Não gostava de ser lembrado do que esquecia tão facilmente. Sem dúvida, Isabella tinha sangue de Swan, porém, ela era diferente, melhor do que qualquer coisa produzida por aquele desgraçado. E Diego? Virou-se para o sírio e comentou:

- O fato de ele ser irmão de Isabella não quer dizer que seja um homem bom. Aliás, o oposto deve ser verdade. Preciso descobrir seu caráter antes que ele faça algum mal à minha mulher. Onde estava Diego quando ela foi jogada na rua, ou quando teve de trabalhar como criada?

- Ele afirma ter sido impossível deixar os pântanos antes. Mas se você deseja mais informações sobre ele, irei procurá-las.

- Eu mesmo iria se não fosse minha obrigação proteger Isabella e a propriedade.

- Seu lugar é aqui, Edward. Irei não só por sua causa como também pela de lady de Masen.

- Obrigado. Eu gostaria de saber também como ele encontrou a irmã depois desses anos todos - disse Edward.

- Diego pode ser o mesmo homem de cabelos pretos que andou indagando sobre ela no convento e em outros lugares.

- Tem razão. Mas por que tantas perguntas? E por que escondeu tão bem o rastro a ponto de você não encontrá-lo mais? Há muitas circunstâncias esquisitas que me deixam intrigado com Diego.

- Vou descobrir o que puder. Mas você deve saber que tudo pode ser como ele diz. E se Diego não for o vilão que você o imagina?

- Veremos. Enquanto eu não tiver noticias suas, ou resolver ao contrário, Diego ficará hospedado no castelo, onde posso mantê-lo sob vigilância.

- Acha sensato fazer isso? E se sua esposa se afeiçoar muito a ele? Ela achará muito mais difícil aceitar o que talvez venha a acontecer.

Afeiçoar-se. Edward não gostou da palavra e nem da ideia O ciúme despertado no momento quando vira a mulher abraçar outro homem, embora seu irmão, avolumou-se no peito. Agitado, recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Se expulsasse Diego Swan de Belvry, corria o risco de perder o amor de Isabella. Caso o deixasse ficar, teria de repartir esse afeto com ele. A mulher acabaria tendo sua preciosa família. E ele, o que teria? De repente, os olhos de Edward brilharam. Sabia uma maneira de manter a atenção de Isabella focalizada unicamente nele e, no processo, dar-lhe o que ela mais desejava.

Ele a engravidaria.

A esposa ficaria muito mais interessada no bebê crescendo em sua barriga do que num parente adulto. Edward sorriu. Afinal, não era uma idéia má ter um herdeiro. Isabella era forte e muitas vezes lhe dissera que as dúvidas dele quanto a sua segurança não passavam de tolice. A ameaça de Diego era real e encontrava-se ali agora. Por outro lado, os perigos do parto eram vagos e pertenciam ao futuro.

Alargando o sorriso, Edward decidiu-se.

- O que o deixou tão satisfeito assim de repente? - indagou o sírio.

- Pode me desejar felicidades, Emmett, pois vou gerar um herdeiro em minha mulher.

Edward sentiu uma ponta de ansiedade ao entrar no quarto. Tentava se convencer de que essa noite não seria diferente das outras. Contudo, o peso da resolução tomada o desmentia. Estava determinado a dar a Isabella o que ela tanto queria. Sorriu ao pensar na empreitada.

Mas lembrou-se do conselho de Eric. Para ter sucesso, deveriam fazer amor vagarosamente. Essa palavra não descrevia o comportamento habitual de ambos.

- Edward? - Isabella chamou da cama.

- Sim?

- Obrigada por não tê-lo matado.

- Seu irmão?

- Sim. É tão estranho vê-lo depois desses anos todos. Imagino como Alice se sentiu quando você voltou do leste.

Edward já se despia, mas parou. Nunca tinha pensado nos sentimentos da irmã ao revê-lo. De testa franzida, acabou de tirar as roupas.

- Eu mal posso me lembrar dele. Um rosto, impressões fugidias. É muito frustrante, mas estou contente por ele continuar vivo. Muito obrigada por deixá-lo ficar aqui.

Resmungando qualquer coisa, Edward deitou-se a seu lado. Não queria falar sobre seu irmão, aliás, sobre assunto algum. Preferia acomodar-se entre suas coxas e... Devagar, disse a si mesmo.

Acariciou-lhe as curvas e deliciou-se com sua pele sedosa. Afastou as cobertas a fim de admirá-la sob a luz da lareira, mas a visão de seu corpo acendeu-lhe a paixão e ele fechou os olhos para se controlar. De nada adiantou. Seu perfume o envolveu, intoxicando-o. Enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos, ele procurou retardar o desejo crescente. Todavia, Isabella atrapalhava o empenho dele.

- Ed - sussurrou ela, inflamando-lhe os sentidos.

Enquanto seus dedos percorriam-lhe o peito, ele levantou a cabeça para beijá-la. Isabella recebeu a carícia com avidez, juntando a língua à dele numa dança frenética. No instante seguinte, Edward pensou que explodiria se não a possuísse.

Afastando os lábios, ele respirou fundo. Precisava de uns segundos para readquirir a calma. Isabella, entretanto, começou a beijá-lo no queixo, no pescoço e no peito, ao mesmo tempo em que o afagava ao longo das costas.

Maldição! Edward percebeu que, logo, a mulher o levaria ao desvario. Seria melhor fazerem amor já, antes que ele se tornasse excitado demais. Puxou-a com delicadeza ao encontro do corpo e pôs sua perna sobre a coxa dele. Então, penetrou-a.

Êxtase! Edward mordeu o lábio num esforço para manter-se imóvel. Teria conseguido se a mulher não começasse a mover os quadris com sua sensualidade habitual.

- Isabella! - protestou ele.

- O que?

- Acalme-se um pouco.

- Por que? Você está machucado?

Ela puxou-se para trás a fim de observá-lo e Edward cerrou os dentes ao sentir a sensação deliciosa provocada pelo movimento.

- Não. Eu só queria lhe dar o que você quer, mas... Ai - gemeu ele.

Verdadeiro tormento. Mais alguns segundos disso e ele abandonaria o esquema a fim de se saciar.

Pelo jeito, ele conseguira chamar a atenção da mulher, pois ela lhe tomou o rosto entre as mãos e perguntou:

- Edward, o que está acontecendo?

- Para conceber um filho, temos de fazer amor devagar.

Naturalmente, ele devia ter esperado que Isabella não concordasse, mas espantou-se ao ouvi-la rir.

- Ai, Edward, você não pode acreditar nessas histórias de velhas comadres - disse ela entre dois acessos de riso.

- Não foi uma velha comadre e sim Eric quem me explicou isso.

Isabella riu mais ainda e, sem poder se controlar, recostou a cabeça no ombro do marido.

- Ora, Edward, você acreditou mesmo em Eric?

Ele franziu a testa. Pensando bem, não havia razão para o velho soldado entender do assunto.

- Não é verdade então? - perguntou, amuado.

- Não - respondeu Isabella em tom sério e suave. Ele pensou nas mulheres do leste que, apesar de serem estupradas com violência, engravidavam.

Isabella estava certa. Para surpresa dele, ficou desapontado.

- Como, então, vamos garantir a concepção?

Isabella ofereceu-lhe um sorriso sedutor que o fez dar-se conta de ainda estarem unidos.

- Imagine que devamos redobrar nossos esforços - murmurou ela.

A reação de Edward foi imediata. Com as mãos em suas nádegas, puxou-a para mais junto de si.

- E não precisamos ir devagar?

- Não - confirmou ela.

- Ótimo! - exclamou ele ao cobri-la com o corpo e iniciar os impulsos.

Isabella só ergueu os quadris e pôs as pernas ao redor de Edward, envolvendo-o com seu calor. Ele desejava ficar ali para sempre.

- Eu te amo - sussurrou ela.

O som suave da confissão, que ele temia não voltar a ouvir, fez Edward imobilizar-se mais uma vez. Admirando as faces coradas e os olhos brilhantes da esposa, gostaria de dizer quanto essas palavras significavam para ele. Também sentia afeto por ela, mas não saberia se expressar. Não passava de um bardo sem o dom da palavra.

- Eu sei - disse ele, continuando a fitá-la até a paixão crescer e não poder mais ser ignorada.

Então, Edward encheu-lhe o corpo enquanto ela lhe enchia a alma.

Muito depois de perceber que Edward dormia, Isabella continuou acordada. O que a teria levado a dizer aquilo? Havia jurado nunca mais mencionar o amor pelo marido. No entanto, fizera isso espontaneamente e sem se arrepender.

O bom senso a avisava que tinha dado, ao marido, a arma para ele destruí-la. Contudo, o coração batia alegremente, apoiando a declaração.

Edward não a tinha ridicularizado, mas fitado-a com imensa ternura ao dizer: Eu sei. Não era essa uma boa razão para confiar nele?

Não. A negativa habitual surgiu em sua mente, porem, não mais com muita convicção. Edward tinha mudado muito. Não era mais o homem frio e cruel que a atormentara no início do casamento. Cuidara dela durante sua enfermidade e, com intuito de protegê-la, quase negara seu direito de ter filhos. Mas até nesse ponto, ele já havia cedido.

Isabella suspirou. Sem dúvida, estava apaixonada pelo marido, condição que lhe afetava o julgamento. Queria acreditar em Edward, mas agora tinha de considerar não só a possibilidade de ter um filho como a presença do irmão no castelo.

Ao pensar em Diego, lembrou-se da surpresa com o fato de o marido tê-lo convidado para se hospedar em Belvry, quando na verdade, queria matá-lo. Edward havia poupado a vida do irmão por causa dela. Esse não era um sinal da devoção dele? Isabella gostaria de acreditar nisso, mas não sabia o que Edward talvez tivesse planejado. As motivações dele continuavam a ser um mistério.

Tentou ordenar as emoções. O rosto do irmão, há tanto esquecido, dançou diante de seus olhos, bem como o do homem deitado a seu lado. Foi tomada pela sensação de mau agouro. A ligação entre ela e o marido não passava de algo novo e frágil, enquanto o ódio dele pelos herdeiros de Swan era arraigado. Como seria possível evitar o derramamento de sangue? Isabella estremeceu. Até bem pouco tempo, vivia só entre mulheres e, agora, dois homens exigiam sua lealdade.

**-x-**

Alice ainda dormia quando uma batida na porta do quarto a despertou. Ao lado. Jasper mexeu-se e gritou para Carmem entrar.

- Uma mensagem de Belvry, meu senhor - anunciou o criado.

Alice assustou-se. Edward não era homem de se dar ao trabalho de escrever e, depois da briga entre ele e Jasper, apenas uma calamidade o forçaria a fazê-lo.

- Jasper - murmurou em busca de apoio. Estavam sozinhos novamente e o marido entregou-lhe a carta. Alice quebrou o lacre e percorreu os olhos pela mensagem. Seus temores se confirmavam.

- Uma doença atacou Belvry! Ben morreu! Ai Jasper, ele era um bom homem. Alguns criados e vários aldeões também morreram. Até Ângela e Isabella ficaram doentes, mas se restabeleceram - contou ela ao marido, que se sentara a seu lado na cama.

Pensando que as piores noticias já tinham sido dadas, Alice ficou menos tensa. Mas as palavras seguintes de Edward a deixaram nervosa outra vez.

- Imagine, Jasper, ele acha que Isabella não está forte o suficiente para ficar grávida e pede uma receita para evitar a concepção!

- A tal doença deve ter sido muito grave, pois Isabella tinha uma aparência tão forte e saudável - comentou Jasper.

- Olhe, nós precisamos ir vê-la. E se ela continua de cama? Poderei ajudar a tratá-la.

- Esta não é a época para viagens. Alice. E nós não podemos sair daqui com este tempo levando Sybil.

Alice mordeu o lábio. Jasper tinha razão. Como expor o bebê a nevascas e tempestades? Ela também não deixaria a filha para trás.

- Você não pode ir. Jasper?

Ele praguejou.

- Não gosto de seu irmão.

- Eu sei.

- Não consigo imaginar a mulher de Edward reduzida a uma inválida. Na verdade, vocês de Masen vivem à cata de poções.

- Jasper, para Edward me escrever, a situação deve ser drástica.

Ele refletiu por uns segundos.

- Não sei, não. Quando conversei com seu irmão, ele jurou que jamais geraria um herdeiro com sangue de Swan. Com certeza, não mudou de ideia mas gostaria de dormir com a mulher.

Alice voltou a morder o lábio. Jasper nunca tinha falado sobre a briga com Edward, ela, porém, suspeitava ter sido esse o motivo. O marido teria defendido a honra de Isabella e Edward se ressentira da interferência, especialmente em seus planos de vingança.

- Ele me escreveu, Jasper. Isso significa muito.

- Significa que ele quer algo de você, algo que vai contra as leis divinas e dos homens. Você sabe de alguma poção para esse fim? - indagou ele com olhar acusador.

Alice o fitou com firmeza.

- Há várias histórias sobre ervas que tornam um homem impotente. Não vou dar conselho algum até ver Isabella.

- Você quer dizer até eu ver Isabella, não é?

Percebendo que o marido enfraquecia, Alice sorriu e respondeu:

- Isso mesmo. Você deve ir por consideração a ela, que já faz parte da família.

- Está bem, vou pensar na viagem - prometeu Jasper. Alice conhecia o marido e sabia que ele se deixaria persuadir a ir a Belvry. Então, ficaria a cargo de Edward consertar a situação.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse****:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Com a presença de Diego em Belvry, Isabella não conseguia relaxar. Freqüentemente, apanhava-se desejando que o irmão fosse embora. Temia pela paz relativa experimentada antes da chegada dele. Ao sentir-se egoísta, pensava também na segurança de Diego, pois o marido parecia prestes a explodir.

Edward não estava satisfeito com a presença do hóspede. Era civil, mas seco. Intimamente, fervia de raiva, Isabella podia perceber. Os olhos dourados faiscavam de ódio ao fitar Diego. Este tinha ressuscitado, em Edward, a vontade de se vingar do inimigo. Apesar de o marido, não ter feito nada para prejudicar seu irmão, Isabella sentia-se nervosa e amedrontada.

Contra a vontade, via-se entre os dois. Edward não a tinha proibido de encontrar-se a sós com Diego, mas constituía uma presença sombria sempre que os dois estavam juntos. Com certeza, o marido não confiava nela. E por que o faria? Ela também não se fiava muito nele, especialmente em relação ao destino do irmão.

Isabella abafou um suspiro. Embora a união de ambos fosse marcada por suspeitas e discórdias, eles tinham conseguido uma estabilidade razoável. Esse contratempo, entretanto, provocava uma grande frustração. À noite, amavam-se com emoção irrestrita, mas durante o dia, a tensão tornava-se palpável. Especialmente quando, como nesse dia, viam-se trancados em casa por causa do mau tempo.

O silêncio constrangedor começava a irritar Isabella. Diego era atencioso, mas reservado. Meio hesitante, havia contado como fora investido cavaleiro pelo barão de Biers, mas pouco tinha falado sobre a vida anterior. Quando Isabella mencionara os pais, o irmão não tinha escondido o desgosto. Então, ela resolvera não tocar mais no assunto.

Como Edward raramente falava, cabia a ela quebrar o silêncio. Contudo, depois de uma semana e de já ter contado tudo sobre Belvry e sobre sua vida no convento, não encontrava mais o que dizer.

Assim sendo, apenas se ouvia o crepitar do fogo na lareira até Diego falar, surpreendendo Isabella.

— A chuva parou — disse ele, parado diante da janela.

— É mesmo? — Isabella exclamou, tentando mostrar-se interessada.

— Não quer ir dar um passeio a cavalo, mana? A terra não deve estar muito barrenta.

Ela animou-se com a perspectiva de escapar do ambiente pesado do castelo. Mas antes de responder, Edward o fez.

— Está muito frio e úmido para Isabella sair — disse ele com um olhar feroz para o hóspede.

Diego ignorou não só isso como também o tom ríspido.

— E quanto a você, Edward, não quer me acompanhar?

— Você já viu o suficiente de minha propriedade.

— Nesse caso, vamos mais além dela. Gostaria de ver a de meu tio — confessou Diego.

Apreensiva, Isabella olhou para o marido. Alerta, ele perguntou:

— Por quê?

— Por que não? O certo seria a propriedade vir para minhas mãos — afirmou Diego em tom calmo.

— Não. Ela é minha — resmungou Edward.

— Compreendo por que ela passou para Isabella e, através do casamento, para você. Afinal não havia um herdeiro homem. Mas agora que eu voltei...

O irmão não terminou e a aflição de Isabella cresceu.

— Aquelas terras são minhas — declarou Edward com expressão sombria.

Isabella reconheceu o homem frio e cruel que a tinha ido buscar no convento. Tentou advertir Diego com um olhar, mas ele tinha voltado para a janela e mantinha-se de costas.

— Não entendo por que você se interpõe em meu caminho se adquiriu Belvry da mesma maneira — argumentou o hóspede.

— Isso foi diferente — Isabella apressou-se em dizer. — Jasper não reivindicou esta propriedade, mas devolveu-a aos de Masen. A de nosso tio já estava em disputa antes da morte dele, que atacou Belvry e foi derrotado.

Embora ela tentasse demonstrar a tolice e o perigo dessa insistência, Diego manteve-se impassível.

— Não vejo como isso me afeta — disse ele. Isabella imaginou se o irmão era débil mental ou se tentava angariar a simpatia de Edward. Um único olhar para o marido mostrou-lhe a inutilidade do esforço. Ele parecia pronto a atirar-se, com prazer, sobre Diego. Horrorizada, viu-o pular em pé.

— É por isso que está aqui, sobrinho de Swan? Você não veio para ver Isabella e sim para farejar a propriedade de seu tio. Passou todos esses anos longe, sem se importar com o bem-estar de sua irmã, mas ao ouvir falar numa possível herança, apareceu depressa.

— Edward — começou Isabella, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Só um desgraçado insensível deixaria a irmã se casar com um tipo como eu!

— Não diga! Trata-se de uma acusação estranha vinda de você, não concorda? Eu tinha uma boa razão para ficar longe. Você pode dizer o mesmo? O que o manteve afastado de Belvry enquanto sua irmã era atirada para o Cavaleiro Vermelho, homem de reputação terrível?

Soltando uma exclamação de susto, Isabella levantou-se como se pudesse apagar as palavras do irmão. Tarde demais. Como um carvalho atingido bem no cerne, Edward vacilou e empalideceu. Por um momento, era o homem que ela conhecia na cama, humano e vulnerável. Mas recuperou-se depressa. Levando a mão à adaga na cintura, aproximou-se de Diego.

— Chega! A única herança que o aguarda aqui é minha vingança. O certo seria você morrer pelos crimes de seu tio, mas eu poupei sua vida em consideração a Isabella. Não provoque minha paciência. Augusto me deu aquelas terras e elas permanecerão minhas. Se você as reivindicar, estará se declarando meu inimigo. Como será? — indagou, aproximando-se mais de Diego.

Antes de o irmão poder responder, Isabella deu uns passos para a frente a fim de interpor-se entre ele e o marido. Mas a respiração tornou-se difícil e ela cambaleou. Ouvindo o ruído de seu esforço para inalar o ar, Edward virou-se depressa. No instante seguinte, estava a seu lado e a fazia sentar-se. A expressão de fúria desapareceu do rosto dele.

— Respire, Isabella! Faça um esforço.

O marido tinha um ar tão angustiado que seu coração confrangeu-se. Sob os cuidados dele, começou a relaxar. Edward a massageou nas faces, ao longo dos braços e dos dedos.

— Acalme-se. Está tudo bem. Não há nada errado — murmurou ele.

Naturalmente, mentia, porém a voz suave do marido a ajudou a vencer o pânico e a respirar melhor. Mais tranquila, recostou-se na cadeira.

— Muito bem, relaxe.

— O que aconteceu? Ela costuma ter essas crises? — perguntou Diego.

Isabella abafou uma exclamação, pois tinha esquecido a presença do irmão. Todavia, viu Edward semicerrar os olhos e virar-se para ele.

— Como, sendo seu irmão, desconhece o mal que a aflige? — indagou numa voz enganadoramente suave.

Como sempre, Diego não se ofendeu.

— Talvez você tenha vindo a sofrer disso mais tarde na vida, não é Isabella?

Ela não podia se lembrar.

— Talvez — respondeu, grata pela paz frágil que reinava no ambiente.

Pela primeira vez, alegrava-se com uma crise de falta de ar, pois, quem sabe, ela havia salvado a vida do irmão.

Diego mostrava-se preocupado, mas com ela e não com a própria existência ameaçada. Como podia sertão calmo, tão indiferente ao perigo representado por Edward?

— Está bem agora? Vou chamar Ângela. Ela saberá o que fazer — disse ele com ar solícito.

Embora o marido fosse a única pessoa capaz de ajudá-la, Isabella não protestou. Sem o irmão, o ambiente ficaria menos tenso.

Quando Ângela entrou, apressada, Edward dirigiu-se à porta.

— Você vai atrás dele? — indagou Isabella.

— Não. Mas ele tem de se decidir. Quero a resposta logo.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. Naturalmente, depois do ocorrido há pouco, Diego se daria conta da tolice de querer se apossar das terras do tio. Se pudesse conversar com ele a sós, talvez o convencesse. Mas como e onde fazer isso? De repente, sentiu-se tão acabrunhada e exausta que, quando Edward saiu e Ângela aconselhou-a a ir para o quarto e repousar, ela não protestou.

Para Isabella, ela havia fechado os olhos apenas por uns momentos, porém ao abri-los, viu o sol da tarde filtrando-se pelas janelas. Sentada ao lado da cama, Ângela sorriu-lhe e disse:

— Parabéns, minha senhora.

Apesar de acostumada às excentricidades da criada, Isabella não entendeu.

— Por quê?

— A senhora dormiu durante o dia.

— De fato. Mas que importância tem isso?

Ângela continuou a sorrir e inclinou-se para a frente a fim de falar de perto e mais baixo.

— E a senhora não ficou menstruada.

Diante da franqueza da criada, Isabella enrubesceu. Como Ângela sabia que sua menstruação estava atrasada?

— Você anda prestando atenção nisso? — indagou.

— Claro! A senhora não?

Isabella não respondeu logo. Deveria se manter mais atenta, pois desejava muito ter um filho, mas nunca pensara em contar os dias. Além do mais, com a chegada do irmão, sua atenção andava dividida. Levantou a cabeça e disse:

— Na verdade, nem dei por falta da menstruação. Você acha mesmo possível eu estar grávida?

— Sem dúvida, minha senhora.

Maravilhada, Isabella observou o próprio corpo. Estaria, de fato, carregando o herdeiro de Edward? Sentiu os olhos úmidos ao pensar no quanto essa criança poderia vir a significar. Ela representava não só o futuro de Belvry como também suas esperanças de ser mãe.

Em silêncio e com fervor, desejou que a pequenina vida, alimentada pelos sangues dos de Masen e dos Swan, trouxesse o fim à contenda deles.

Edward entregou as rédeas da montaria a um cavalariço e rumou para o salão. Mantendo uma certa distância, ele tinha seguido o irmão de Isabella até a divisa da antiga propriedade de Swan. Então, havia galopado a rédeas soltas, de volta para o castelo. Tivera medo de chegar perto do desgraçado e cortar-lhe a garganta, com ou sem a aprovação de Isabella.

Traição. Trapaça. Os Swan as praticavam como provava a atitude de Diego. O maldito aproveitava-se de sua hospitalidade enquanto planejava roubar-lhe as terras. Que a alma dele fosse condenada às chamas eternas do inferno!, praguejou ao atravessar o salão e subir a escada à procura de Isabella. Tencionava informá-la haver tomado uma decisão.

O irmão tinha de ir embora e logo, pois ele não estava disposto a abrigar uma víbora no castelo. E devia se dar. por feliz de partir com vida. Que Deus o protegesse se fosse apanhado nas terras de Belvry outra vez. Crispando as mãos, Edward entrou no quarto e parou, vendo a mulher se aproximar para cumprimentá-lo.

— Edward — ela murmurou.

Isabella estava diferente, mais meiga e menos tensa, notou ele. Sorria e havia um novo brilho em seus olhos castanhos.

Intrigado com a mudança ocorrida na ausência dele, Edward fechou a porta e deu uns passos para a frente.

— Alguma novidade? Aconteceu algo? — perguntou ele. Ela pôs a mão na barriga num gesto novo e gracioso.

— Ângela acha... que eu possa estar... Não sei com certeza...

As palavras gaguejadas o apanharam de surpresa. Já estaria ela grávida? Edward sentiu-se meio atordoado com o fato de o terem conseguido finalmente e de o problema estar fora das mãos dele.

— Um filho, Edward — Isabella murmurou.

Como se temesse a reação dele, observou-o com uma ponta de desconfiança, mas Edward afastou as dúvidas. Como muitas das emoções, ele não valorizava a felicidade, porém, ao vê-la estampada nos olhos da esposa, teve a sensação de que o sentimento o inundava também.

E por que não? Isabella tinha lhe enchido a alma vazia com vida e calor. Talvez seu sonho de ter uma família não fosse tolice. De boa vontade, ele a satisfaria, esperançoso de não lhe causar dano algum.

— Você está bem? — perguntou, meio apreensivo. Isabella riu, produzindo um som baixo e sensual que o lembrou de seus ruídos ao fazerem amor. O corpo reagiu e ele mexeu-se, constrangido.

— Estou ótima! Esqueça seus medos por mim. Na verdade, quero comemorar o acontecimento.

Antes de Edward se dar conta, ela saiu rodopiando pelo quarto com os braços estendidos. Ele tentou impedi-la, mas Isabella escapou, batendo de encontro a uma pilha de almofadas, esparramando-as no tapete.

— Cuidado! — advertiu ele, mas a mulher não lhe deu ouvidos.

Em vez disso, abaixou-se e tocou a pele macia.

— Nunca vi nada tão lindo no chão — comentou ela.

— Os tapetes de pele são muito comuns no leste.

Isabella lhe dirigiu um olhar sedutor, agitando-lhe o sangue.

— Ah, o leste. Por que você não me ensina algumas das artes eróticas que aprendeu lá?

Edward riu. Não conhecia nenhuma. Até se casar com Isabella, sexo para ele não passava de um ato rápido com o intuito de satisfazê-lo e não para dar prazer à mulher.

— Em minha opinião, você se refere a algo semelhante no mundo inteiro.

Isabella não escondeu o desapontamento.

— Deve existir alguma coisa exótica e divertida que possamos fazer — disse ela com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

Nunca Isabella se parecera menos com uma moradora de um convento. Edward achou graça e sorriu, mas ao olhar para a mulher vibrante, viu-a com ar sério. Ele jamais tinha perdido tempo em se distrair durante o dia e a luz, filtrada pelas janelas, o lembrava de negócios por terminar, especialmente o problema de Diego Swan. Contudo, um único olhar para Isabella, deitada no tapete, o convenceu de que tudo o mais não tinha importância. Ele a queria ali e nesse instante.

Precisava possuí-la, enterrar-se nela, gozar seu calor até nada mais existir exceto Isabella. Excitado, deu um passo à frente, mas parou. Ela queria algo exótico.

Edward procurou na memória alguma lembrança das práticas do leste.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse****:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Mal contendo a impaciência, Edward entrou no salão e olhou ao redor à procura da mulher. Por que ela nunca estava ali para recebê-lo? Isso aumentava-lhe a irritação. Tinha percorrido a propriedade para verificar os estragos causados pela tempestade da véspera. Ela havia derrubado árvores e até a choupana de um aldeão. Apesar de a chuva já ter passado, o riacho, atrás do castelo, continuava subindo. Edward mandara homens percorrer as margens a fim de, avaliar os perigos.

Cansado, com fome e com frio, ele já ia gritar chamando. pela esposa quando Embry se aproximou.

— Onde está ela? — perguntou.

— Meu senhor, lady Isabella saiu a cavalo em companhia do irmão.

— Com este tempo?!

Frustrado, Edward crispou as mãos. Não gostava da idéia de Isabella cavalgar em seu estado e, especialmente, num dia como aquele. Maldito Diego Swan! Deveria tê-lo expulsado de Belvry depois de o vilão mostrar-se interessado pelas terras do tio.

Mas Isabella o tinha acalmado e Diego, recuado nas exigências. Sentindo-se magnânimo por causa da gravidez da esposa, Edward permitira a permanência do hóspede no castelo. Arrependia-se amargamente. Não só estava muito frio para Isabella ficar fora como também a terra encharcada oferecia perigos sem fim. Precisava ir procurá-los. Já ia fazê-lo quando o criado, apontando para a lareira, avisou:

— Lorde Edward, há uma visita para o senhor.

Virando-se depressa, ele viu a silhueta alta e grande de um homem esquentando as mãos estendidas para o fogo. Com todos os diabos! A mulher grávida cavalgava pelos campos gelados e um estranho perambulava em seu salão. O que aconteceria a seguir?

Deu uns passos para a frente, mas parou ao ver o sujeito virar-se para ele. Ao reconhecê-lo, ficou tenso e perplexo ao mesmo tempo. O que Jasper Withlock estava fazendo ali?

Pensou logo na irmã e na sobrinha. Elas teriam vindo também, ou o cunhado trazia más notícias?

— Minha irmã? — indagou sem preâmbulos.

— Ela está bem e me mandou vir até aqui — respondeu Jasper.

Fez-se um silêncio tenso, percebeu Edward. Eles não tinham se separado em bons termos depois da briga. O que trazia o Cavaleiro Vermelho a Belvry?

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Jasper o encarou.

— Depois de receber sua carta, Alice ficou preocupada com você e com sua mulher.

Edward tinha se esquecido da carta. Embaraçado, baixou o olhar antes de responder

— Está tudo bem agora. A doença passou.

— Ótimo. E sua mulher?

— Recuperou-se bem — disse Edward.

— Foi o que imaginei ao vê-la sair do pátio a cavalo. Não falei com ela porque queria conversar primeiro com você.

Levando-se em consideração as condições em que ele deixara os de Masen, a precaução de Jasper era compreensível, admitiu Edward.

— Isabella me pareceu satisfeita e saudável — comentou Jasper.

— Ela está grávida.

O cunhado não escondeu a surpresa, mas ofereceu um largo sorriso.

— Parabéns, Edward!

— É uma boa notícia, desde que ela passe bem. Não quero que corra nenhum risco.

Mais uma vez, a expressão de surpresa precedeu o sorriso de Jasper.

— Tudo sairá bem. Mas se você está preocupado, é melhor ir buscá-la. As estradas estão péssimas e alagadas.

Edward praguejou.

— Eu não teria consentido nesse passeio, porém, ele a convenceu em minha ausência.

— Ele? O homem que a acompanhava? Eu já o vi antes, mas não me recordo onde — disse Jasper com ar pensativo.

Edward, que já se dirigia à porta, parou.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Ah, eu me lembro! Foi nos pântanos. Ele era escudeiro de um cavaleiro, mas foi despedido com desonra. O que está fazendo aqui?

Edward, que jamais hesitara diante de uma batalha, foi tomado por um medo imenso.

— Você tem certeza? Ele alega ser outra pessoa.

O alarme nos olhos do Cavaleiro Vermelho fez Edward lutar contra o pânico.

— Bem, vi o rosto à distância, mas podia jurar tratar-se do mesmo homem. Cabelos e olhos pretos, estatura média. James era o nome dele, eu acho. Lembro muito bem quando foi despedido por causa da própria negligência. Ele mandou seu senhor para a batalha com a cilha da montaria solta. Isso custou a vida do cavaleiro.

As feições de Edward estampavam seus sentimentos. Assustado, o cunhado segurou-lhe o braço e perguntou:

— O que é?

Edward não conseguiu responder. Todas as suspeitas sobre Diego Swan passavam a fazer sentido. Por que o homem levara tanto tempo para procurar Isabella? Porque não era seu irmão. Sem dúvida, tratava-se do homem de cabelos e olhos pretos que, com tanta diligência, perguntara sobre ela em várias localidades. Para tanto, ele tinha uma boa razão. Precisava do maior número possível de informações para poder passar por parente seu.

Mas do que adiantava ser irmão de Isabella? A resposta era clara e dolorosa. A antiga e rica propriedade de Swan seria suficiente para satisfazer qualquer cavaleiro, quanto mais um escudeiro desonrado. As únicas pessoas que se interpunham entre ele e as terras eram Edward e Isabella.

A esposa, a quem jurara proteger, estava correndo um perigo maior do que ele tinha imaginado.

**-x-**

Isabella instigou a montaria a seguir a de Diego, mas a subida da colina era difícil. Edward não a aprovaria, pensou ela com uma ponta de culpa. Havia aceitado o convite do irmão para cavalgar na esperança de falar com ele a sós. Precisava convencê-lo a desistir da propriedade do tio.

Todavia, seus esforços continuavam infrutíferos. Como mal conseguisse conversar com Diego, não tinha ainda abordado o assunto. Ele parecia determinado a cavalgar depressa apesar do terreno lamacento e escorregadio.

— Diego, vá mais devagar — gritou Isabella.

O vento devia ter lhe abafado as palavras, pois o irmão não se virou para trás.

Ela o observou. Sem dúvida, Diego dirigia-se ao pequeno penhasco no topo da colina. De lá, poderia ver o rio, mas por que a tinha trazido, ela não fazia ideia.

Isso lhe provocou uma certa tristeza. Mesmo depois de várias semanas na companhia do irmão, ainda desconhecia muita coisa a respeito dele. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia sentir um afeto familiar por ele. Diego não merecia isso. Bondoso, gentil e de temperamento brando, ele possuía todas as qualidades que faltavam no marido.

Todavia, ela amava Edward. Naturalmente, esse sentimento era diferente. Porém, ela não podia se livrar da impressão de que, apesar do temperamento explosivo, Edward merecia ser amado mais do que o gentil e amigável Diego.

Isabella achou-se perversa. Talvez o próprio caráter fosse falho, mas continuava preferindo a companhia do marido severo. Ele podia estar de mau humor ou briguento, mas nunca a entediava. A vida fluía entre ambos. Com raiva, ou excitação, ou paixão, eles alimentavam-se mutuamente.

No esforço para alcançar o topo da colina, Isabella esqueceu as reflexões. A sela escorregou um pouco e ela se assustou. Prensando os calcanhares, conseguiu levar o palafrém pelos últimos metros de subida. Olhou para trás e, vendo a inclinação barrenta, calculou como uma queda teria sido perigosa.

Respirou fundo e arrependeu-se da decisão insensata de ter acompanhado o irmão. Tal cavalgada só podia ser feita por homens em seus corcéis e ela não podia mais pensar apenas em si mesma. Tinha também de se preocupar com o filho.

— Diego? — chamou.

— Venha até aqui! — ele gritou.

O irmão olhava pelo penhasco como havia imaginado, ela, porém, não tinha vontade de chegar perto da beirada, onde a terra desbarrancava para a correnteza do rio.

Isabella hesitou e, então, surpreendeu-se ao ver um cavaleiro surgir de entre as árvores, à esquerda, e cavalgar colina acima.

Tinha de ser Edward num acesso de raiva e de ciúme, pensou ela. Quando ele alcançou o topo, parou a montaria a seu lado. Em seguida, olhou em volta com olhar desconfiado.

Isabella o observou e não encontrou a expressão enraivecida. Ele estava lívido e com olhar sombrio. Estaria doente, ou tratava-se de uma nova faceta do temperamento volúvel dele?

— Isabella, fique aqui perto de mim.

O tom veemente a surpreendeu. Desconfiada do ciúme do marido, ela sentiu-se tentada a desobedecer, mas a rigidez das feições dele a fez refletir. Se não o conhecesse bem, juraria que Edward estava com medo. Mas ele não temia nada.

— Isabella, venha cá — gritou Diego.

— Fique longe dele, Isabella, e não se afaste de mim — disse Edward.

Aturdida, Isabella olhou para Diego e o viu instigar a montaria em sua direção. Observou-lhe o semblante afável e comparou-o com a expressão sombria do marido. Mesmo assim, deu-se conta de precisar atender a ordem de Edward.

Achou estranho. Apesar de amá-lo há bem tempo, jamais pensara em confiar cegamente nele. Talvez isso fosse possível pelo fato de o relacionamento entre ambos ter se tornado mais forte e poderoso do que o ódio e a vingança. Decidida, permaneceu onde estava.

Um barulho a fez virar a cabeça para trás. Viu Diego esporeando o cavalo e assustando o seu. Ela tentou controlá-lo, mas a sela voltou a escorregar para o lado. Isabella teria caído se Edward não a salvasse a tempo, carregando-a nos braços.

Aconchegada no colo dele, Isabella ficou horrorizada quando o cavalo de Diego quase atropelou seu pequeno palafrém. O animal escorregou e, a muito custo, não caiu. Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio por não estar mais na sela que, agora, pendia do lado da montaria.

O incidente tinha ocorrido tão depressa que Isabella não sabia como acontecera. O animai de Diego teria se assustado? Mas por que correra exatamente em direção ao seu?

Percebeu a tensão do marido. Ele a apertava com força ao encontro do peito, impedindo-a de mexer-se. Edward pôs uma certa distância entre eles e Diego, mas não deixou de encará-lo com firmeza. Quando falou, a voz dele provocou um arrepio de medo em Isabella.

— Pensa que teria uma oportunidade melhor de se apossar das terras de Swan, caso matasse minha mulher e a criança da qual ela está grávida?

Isabella não conteve uma exclamação, mas Diego apenas sorriu.

— Sua chegada abrupta assustou meu cavalo. Você não podia esperar que os outros animais não reagissem.

Isabella sentiu-se gelada, e não por causa do vento frio. Por que Diego não lhe pedia desculpa, ou expressava preocupação?

— Isso não explica a sela solta do palafrém. Você cortou a cilha, ou apenas não a prendeu bem? Minha mulher deveria escorregar da sela para o penhasco ou você pretendia empurrá-la?

A falta de ar ameaçou Isabella, porém, ela lutou contra o pânico, seu causador. Pensando no filho e em si mesma, respirou fundo várias vezes e bem devagar. Só quando se controlou, olhou para o irmão. Como sempre, ele se mostrava relaxado. Nada o afetava? Por que não protestava contra as acusações?

— Não sei o que você quer dizer — respondeu ele com um sorriso.

— Você pensava mesmo que eu não vingaria a morte de Isabella?

— Pare de imaginar - coisas advertiu Diego.

— Não. Você é quem tem imaginação fértil se pensou em matar minha mulher e meu filho a fim de se apossar de minhas terras. A brincadeira acabou, James, pois sei quem você é.

Pela primeira vez, Isabella viu uma reação fugaz nos olhos de Diego, mas ele falou em voz calma.

— Você não pode provar nada.

— Há um homem em Belvry que o conhece. Ele pode jurar que você não é irmão de minha mulher e sim um escudeiro covarde, demitido por não cuidar de seu senhor. Você o matou como tentou fazer com Isabella?

— O homem deve estar enganado.

Em seguida e para o horror de Isabella, Diego tirou uma das luvas e a jogou no chão, diante do corcel de Edward.

— Eu me sinto insultado e nego suas palavras. E mais, eu o desafio a lutar comigo pelas terras de Swan. Aliás, minhas por direito de herança.

Apavorada, Isabella não conseguiu desviar os olhos da luva. Sabia o significado de tal desafio. Julgamento por combate, era chamado. A luta só terminaria com a morte de um dos oponentes.

**-x-**

Fechando bem a capa forrada de pele, Isabella dirigiu-se para a porta do salão.

— Minha senhora, desista de ir — implorou Ângela. A resposta de Isabella foi um olhar firme. A criada recuou, resmungando algo sobre sua teimosia ser tão grande quanto à de lorde Edward. O comentário provocou o primeiro, e sem dúvida o último, sorriso de Isabella nesse dia. Antes de a manhã terminar, alguém caro a ela estaria morto.

Não concordava com o duelo. As paredes do salão haviam ecoado seus gritos e os de Edward durante as discussões sobre a questão. O marido tinha feito uma lista de todas as evidências contra Diego e ela fora forçada a aceitar o fato de que o homem não era seu irmão. Isso e mais as intenções maldosas dele a tinham magoado muito. Contudo, não desejava que fosse morto pelo marido.

Também não queria Edward ferido.

Tal admissão o tinha controlado por algum tempo, mas ele continuara inflexível. A honra exigia a realização do duelo. Isabella não podia acreditar que tal disputa fosse legal. Se Diego era um impostor, então julgamento por combate seria uma maneira fácil para ele se apossar de terras, matando seu proprietário.

Essa ideia atormentava Isabella. E se o marido não fosse invencível? Sabia que ele era um guerreiro competente, forte, ágil e esperto, mas algo poderia dar errado. Ela não suportava imaginar a vida sem esse homem severo a quem aprendera a amar. E quanto ao filho? Chegaria ele a conhecer o pai?

Apenas o orgulho impedira Isabella de implorar a Edward para desistir do duelo. Quando acordara nessa manhã, ele já tinha saído, privando-a dos protestos finais. Ou de despedidas.

Acompanhada por Ângela, Isabella saiu. Embora não houvesse chovido mais, o céu continuava cinzento. Talvez nevasse mais tarde. O tempo ruim, entretanto, parecia não impedir ninguém de ir assistir à luta. Um grande número de pessoas dirigia-se ao lugar demarcado para o combate. Pelos comentários ouvidos no caminho, Isabella concluiu que poucas compartilhavam de suas preocupações. Na opinião geral, Edward era um guerreiro hábil e experiente.

Mesmo assim, ao chegar ao local e sentar-se num dos bancos diante da arena, ela continuava com medo. Mas precisava representar o papel de senhora de Belvry, embora tivesse vontade de chorar e soluçar.

O silêncio dominou a multidão quando Jasper assumiu a posição de juiz. O cargo era apenas formal, pois o decorrer da luta seria o árbitro real e a morte, a decisão final. Quando ele recebeu as luvas dos dois homens, Isabella ficou alerta. Em seguida, Edward posicionou-se do lado norte e Diego, do lado sul. A única arma de cada um era um bastão de madeira.

Jasper sinalizou o início da luta e a respiração de Isabella acelerou-se. Apesar de suas boas intenções, os pensamentos desintegraram-se numa confusão de preces e súplicas. Se havia conhecido a dúvida, agora tinha certeza da verdade. Amava o homem severo que a fora buscar no convento. Desejava envelhecer ao lado dele, mesmo sofrendo-lhe as provocações e rompantes, pois restava ainda a paixão alucinante que os unia.

A luta começou. Edward atacou primeiro e Diego aparou o golpe. Isabella sentiu a respiração falhar. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se na inalação do ar. Por Deus, não podia sucumbir ao medo. Não quando Edward corria perigo.

Agarrou-se a essa última idéia e abriu os olhos. Tinha de respirar não só por si mesma como também pelo bebê. Isso sem falar em Edward.

Ele cambaleou sob um golpe poderoso, e Isabella manteve os lábios apertados. Sentiu a mão de alguém na sua e, surpresa, viu Ângela segurando-a. A pobre criada também estava aflita. Respirou fundo. Devagar. Curiosamente, com cada inalação sentia-se mais forte, até conseguir olhar outra vez para a luta.

Diego, que havia ganho uma certa vantagem, não era tão forte e grande quanto Edward. Também não tinha a mesma resistência. Logo ficou evidente que ele se cansava depressa. Mas embora um golpe poderoso de Edward lhe partisse o bastão ao meio, ele continuou a lutar com o que lhe restara. As regras eram claras. A luta deveria prosseguir mesmo se fosse apenas com os punhos, os pés e os dentes.

Edward atacou, mas apesar do cansaço, Diego desviou-se e contra-atacou, atingindo a cabeça do oponente com o toco do bastão. Edward caiu de joelhos enquanto os protestos da multidão elevavam-se no ar.

Entusiasmado e disposto a matar, Diego levantou a arma quebrada, a ponta irregular descendo num arco letal para o rosto de Edward. Isabella apertou a mão de Ângela e todos, em silêncio, curvaram-se para a frente a fim de observar o que poderia ser o fim da luta.

Então, Edward levantou os braços, o próprio bastão aparando o golpe e quebrando-se antes que ele se levantasse e se jogasse sobre Diego. Este caiu perdeu a arma. Aos murros e pontapés, os dois rolaram no chão. Mais uma vez, Edward provou ser o mais forte, apesar do sangue que escorria do ferimento na cabeça.

Diego, entretanto, não parecia amedrontado, nem quando Edward, com as mãos em sua garganta, o prendeu ao chão. No instante seguinte, ficou óbvia a razão para tanta confiança. Diego esticou o braço e tirou uma faca da bota. A arma proibida deu-lhe nova coragem. Com esforço, empurrou o oponente e pulou em cima dele. Caído de costas, Edward estendeu a mão numa tentativa para pegar a faca.

Exclamações, de protesto contra a quebra dos regulamentos e de temor pela vida de Edward, ecoaram no ar. Um brilho chamou a atenção de Isabella. Viu outra faca voar de onde Jasper se levantara para as costas de Diego, enterrando-se entre os ombros. Soltando Edward, ele caiu enquanto as aclamações do povo enchiam o ar.

Incapaz de se mexer, Isabella continuou onde estava. Ouviu Jasper declarar a morte de Diego e a vitória de Edward. Com a ajuda de Ângela, conseguiu se levantar e então, como se nova vida fluísse em seu sangue, correu em direção ao marido.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse****:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Edward enxugou o suor dos olhos e viu a mão estendida para ele. Desejava dispensar o auxílio desnecessário de Jasper, pois queria se levantar sozinho, com dignidade. Todavia, não conseguiu. Estava trêmulo e duvidava que as pernas o sustentassem. Já tinha enfrentado lutas muito piores e, várias vezes, chegara perto da morte. Nunca antes, entretanto, o medo o afligira como nessa manhã.

Não que desse muito valor à vida, embora esta houvesse se enriquecido bastante depois do casamento. Se não fosse por Isabella e o filho, ele a perderia de maneira honrada. O temor era pelo futuro deles, caso viesse a perecer.

Essa preocupação o tinha atormentado desde o instante em que aceitara o desafio. Também o havia levado a pensar se Isabella não estaria certa ao insistir na necessidade de ter uma família. Se ele tivesse parentes, a quem pudesse confiar a mulher e o filho, não teria sofrido tanto com o medo sufocante.

Firme e sem tremer, a mão continuava estendida para ele. Edward levantou a cabeça e encarou o homem que lhe tinha salvado a vida. Lembrando-se da própria aparição oportuna, quando Jasper estava sob o cerco do inimigo, disse:

— Estamos quites agora.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho sacudiu a cabeça num gesto negativo.

— Nós somos irmãos.

Edward levou uns segundos para entender a afirmativa e, quando o fez, admirou-se. Na verdade, ele nunca estivera sozinho, pois ali estava a família a quem poderia apelar em caso de necessidade. Olhando a mão estendida, tomou-a, permitindo que Jasper o ajudasse a ficar em pé.

Fitaram-se e Edward viu a compreensão estampada nos olhos do cunhado. Pela primeira vez, aceitou-a, provocando um sorriso de satisfação em Jasper.

Então, viu Isabella correndo para ele. Recebeu-a de braços abertos, estreitando-a de encontro ao peito e afundando o rosto em seus cabelos. Trêmulo, inalou profundamente seu perfume inebriante.

— Edward! Graças a Deus! — ela murmurou numa voz suave e reconfortante.

Nesse instante, Ângela os interrompeu.

— Meu senhor, os criados do vilão fugiram. E sabe quem eu vi entre eles? Paul, a quem o senhor expulsou de Belvry. Ele deve ter se mantido escondido todo esse tempo.

Edward levantou a cabeça, mas continuou com os braços em volta da mulher.

— Isso explica de quem Diego recebeu algumas das informações.

Todos os olhares dirigiram-se para o corpo do oponente vencido e Edward deu-se conta de que não se alegrava com a morte do homem, apenas com a própria sobrevivência. Bastava de vingança.

— Nunca mais vamos ficar sabendo se ele era, ou não, irmão de minha senhora — Ângela comentou e, com um soluço, Isabella apertou o rosto no ombro do marido.

— Não chore — Edward pediu. — Ele vai ter um funeral digno.

Por consideração a Isabella, estava disposto a fazer isso, mas tinha certeza de que o homem não era irmão da esposa. Confiava na memória de Jasper. O Cavaleiro Vermelho era muito sagaz para cometer esse tipo de erro. Entretanto, se Isabella precisasse de mais provas, ele as daria em tempo oportuno.

— Quando Emmett voltar, ficaremos sabendo — disse ele.

Isabella soltou um suspiro de tristeza.

— Agora, não tenho família outra vez. Edward levantou-lhe o rosto, forçando-a a fitá-lo.

— Não, mulher, sua família está aqui. Jasper, Alice e sua filhinha, nosso bebê. Nós faremos outros, Isabella. Eu também sou sua família — ele sussurrou.

De pé ali na arena da luta, com o vento esvoaçando-lhe a capa e os cabelos castanhos, Isabella mostrava-se irresistível. Edward curvou a cabeça e a beijou na boca, selando a promessa feita, enquanto o povo aclamava, gritando os nomes do senhor e da senhora de Belvry.

**-x-**

Edward dirigiu-se ao salão e parou à entrada ao ver a esposa cochilando. Sobre sua barriga dilatada, repousava o bordado abandonado. Maravilhou-se com a tranqüilidade da cena. Ele jamais imaginara gozar tanta paz como a dos últimos meses.

Ele e Isabella passavam mais tempo de maneira afável e menos brigando. Embora ainda discutissem, ambos sabiam que chegariam a um acordo. Até os criados não fugiam mais quando os ouviam gritar um com o outro. Na verdade, a satisfação deles parecia contagiosa, pois todos em Belvry mostravam-se mais animados, do que nos outros anos, com a aproximação do Natal.

Entretanto, a essa atmosfera harmoniosa, Edward precisava trazer uma nota de discórdia. Não estava disposto a isso. Seria melhor deixar a esposa dormir e adiar a conversa para outra hora. Mas mesmo enquanto decidia isso, a mulher voluntariosa abriu os olhos e, meio sonolenta, o fitou.

— Edward — Isabella murmurou baixinho enquanto ele, mudando de idéia, aproximou-se.

— Emmett voltou. Ainda não falei com ele, mas o avistei quando já estava bem perto. Dei ordem a Embry para trazê-lo aqui imediatamente.

Isabella arregalou os olhos e endireitou-se na cadeira. Os lábios formavam uma linha firme. Ela se preparava para receber notícias ruins e Edward não podia fazer nada para consolá-la. Sabia qual seria o relatório do sírio. Sentou-se ao lado da mulher e ficou à espera do companheiro. Este não demorou a chegar.

Ele também parou à entrada do salão e observou a silhueta arredondada de Isabella.

— Minha senhora! — exclamou.

— Emmett, é muito bom vê-lo de novo. Ainda mais a tempo para as comemorações do Natal.

— Também fico contente ao revê-la, especialmente nesse estado promissor. Meus parabéns ao casal — disse o sírio, curvando-se um pouco.

Edward agradeceu com um menear de cabeça, apesar de não gostar da maneira com que Emmett olhava para Isabella.

— Você trouxe alguma novidade? — perguntou. Emmett sentou-se num pequeno tapete diante da lareira e começou a falar.

— Fui até os pântanos em busca de informações sobre seu irmão, lady Isabella. Este havia dito ter servido sob o comando do barão de Riley, mas não encontrei cavaleiro algum com esse nome. Vasculhei a região toda, questionando as pessoas, ninguém, todavia, conhecia esse nome. Também não achei uma única pessoa que tivesse ouvido falar em Diego Swan.

— O Cavaleiro Vermelho esteve aqui e o reconheceu como o escudeiro de um guerreiro que lutara com Augusto em Gales — contou Edward.

— Lamento muito, lady Isabella — disse Emmett. Com olhar triste, ela baixou a cabeça.

— Dos pântanos, fui ao lugar de seu nascimento, onde também conversei com as pessoas. Lá, localizei uma senhora idosa que não só se lembrava de seu irmão como também tinha cuidado dele em seus últimos momentos de vida, ainda na infância.

Embora Isabella não lutasse para respirar, Edward a observou com certa apreensão.

— Obrigada por seu esforço, Emmett. Imagino quanto lhe custou viajar com este tempo ruim — agradeceu ela. — Talvez, na primavera, eu possa visitar o túmulo de meu irmão. É um alívio saber que ele, realmente, está lá e em paz.

— E o impostor? — o sírio quis saber.

— Está morto. Obrigado, Emmett. Naturalmente, você quer descansar da longa viagem.

Já em pé, o sírio curvou-se em frente de Isabella e saiu.

A sós com a mulher, Edward sentiu-se impotente. Não sabia se expressar com facilidade e, por isso, não encontrava as palavras certas para consolá-la.

— Eu queria que você tivesse certeza de que o homem, morto na luta, não era seu irmão — explicou ele.

— No fundo do coração, eu sempre soube que ele não era Diego.

Sem saber o que dizer, Edward manteve-se calado e Isabella prosseguiu.

— O coração é uma coisa maravilhosa. Ele vê verdades que a mente não percebe. O meu é muito grande, Edward. Embora você seja o primeiro e o mais importante nele, ainda sobra lugar para outras pessoas.

Sem saber aonde ela queria chegar, Edward continuou em silêncio.

— Existem cantos para Ângela, Wilie, Jasper, Alice, Sybil e até para Emmett.

Depressa, ele a fitou. Seus olhos castanhos estavam calmos e límpidos.

— E ainda há lugar para nosso filho. Edward, eu posso amar todos eles sem amá-lo menos.

Atônito demais para falar, Edward continuou fitando-a. Quis refutá-la, mas não conseguiu. Engasgou com as palavras, pois a mulher inteligente estava certa.

Desgraçado egoísta, ela o havia chamado uma vez. Era verdade. Ele queria todo seu afeto para si mesmo e ressentia-se do que ela dedicava a outras pessoas. Até o filho ele lhe dera num acesso de pique e numa tentativa de prendê-la, exclusivamente, a ele. Também havia jurado protegê-la por razões erradas. Não tinha pensado em seu bem-estar, mas na própria paz de espírito.

— Amar é dar e compartilhar, Edward — ela afirmou com voz suave.

Ele baixou o olhar, mas Isabella tomou-lhe a mão e a colocou sobre a barriga.

— Está sentindo, Edward? É seu filho. Confesse que seu coração é grande o suficiente para ele.

Com a palma da mão, ele sentiu os movimentos do bebê. Apavorado, respirou fundo. Como o filho, ainda em gestação, podia se fazer conhecer?

— Nunca imaginei...

— Esta vendo, Edward? Ele está se comunicando com você.

Ajoelhando-se diante dela, Edward colocou a face sobre sua barriga. Sentiu-a ondular-se. De repente, deu-se conta da existência de outro ser no corpo da mulher, na própria vida e no coração dele. Da mesma forma, admitiu que o amaria como amava Isabella.

Levantou a cabeça e viu seu sorriso tremulo e os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas. Tinha a impressão que a amara sempre. Impossível, Havia se sentido vazio por longos anos, até Isabella entrar em sua vida e enchê-la com sua energia, calor e paixão.

— Eu o amarei, Isabella, assim como te amo — murmurou com voz rouca.

— Ótimo! — exclamou ela esquecendo as lágrimas e sorrindo. Depois, riu alto e com aquela sonoridade que lhe mexia com a alma. — Ora, Edward, eu nunca o vi exibir um sorriso tão largo. Você tem uma covinha! — acrescentou, encantada.

**-x-**

Edward andava de um lado para o outro do corredor. Fora mandado para fora do quarto, onde a mulher estava em trabalho de parto. Mas não queria se afastar dali.

Sentia-se apreensivo. A lembrança da doença de Isabella o perseguia. Ele a via, fria e imóvel, deitada na cama imensa. O estômago, que há muito havia sarado, contraiu-se horrivelmente e o medo aumentou.

Os primeiros gritos de Isabella o deixaram desesperado e Edward começou a suar. Os seguintes, o fizeram correr para a porta do quarto, mas ele dominou-se e não a abriu. Uma vez, viu o rosto de Eric surgir no topo da escada, mas com um olhar furioso, forçou o marido de Ângela a retroceder.

Os minutos passavam com uma lentidão exasperante e quanto mais andava pelo corredor mais agitado Edward ficava. Os gemidos de Isabella passaram a ser quase contínuos. Às vezes eram altos, outros, suaves, forçando-o a apurar os ouvidos. Eles significavam que a mulher continuava viva e respirando.

Edward já tinha visto muita tristeza e sabia com que rapidez a morte colhia uma vida. Bastava lembrar-se dos dias sombrios da doença de Isabella. Ela quase se fora. Desde então, passara a vigiá-la constantemente.

Exceto nesse momento. A ideia de que a mulher pudesse estar morrendo lá no quarto, longe do alcance dele, fez Edward agir. Foi até a porta e a abriu com estrondo, alarmando as pessoas. Da entrada, acareou a situação.

Isabella estava deitada de costas na cama, Ângela mantinha-se a seu lado e a parteira, a seus pés. Um lençol cobria-lhe os joelhos levantados. A velha parteira, que o tinha trazido ao mundo também, encarou-o com olhar feroz.

— Meu senhor, saia daqui imediatamente!

Desacostumado a ser contrariado, exceto pela esposa, Edward imaginou se a velha não era uma bruxa. Não confiava nela.

— Por que a criança ainda não nasceu? — indagou ele.

— Meu senhor, tenha um pouco mais de paciência. Ainda não chegou a hora — interferiu Ângela.

— Paciência?! Estou ouvindo seus gritos há perto de uma hora!

Em vez de concordar com a acusação comovente, Ângela riu.

— E vai levar outro tanto. O senhor precisa ir lá para fora e esperar. Nós o avisaremos quando o bebê nascer.

— Não saio daqui até verificar como minha mulher está passando!

— Podem deixar meu marido ficar! — Isabella gritou. — Melhor, ele que venha até aqui para ver como estou passando!

— Isabella — Edward murmurou ao se aproximar depressa da cama.

Ela estava arquejante, com o rosto vermelho e não aparentava a palidez da morte. Mesmo assim, não parecia bem. Enquanto ele a observava, suas feições se contraíram num espasmo de dor.

— Como você se sente? — indagou ele.

— Chegue mais perto e me deixe retorcer sua virilidade. Assim saberá como me sinto — respondeu ela, ofegante.

A sugestão o deixou perplexo por um instante. Então, Edward endireitou-se e lhe dirigiu um olhar severo.

— Foi você quem quis este bebê! Agora, não venha me culpar por seu desconforto.

— Desconforto?! Eu lhe provocarei desconforto suficiente, seu desgraçado! A culpa é toda sua! Você me levou para a cama!

— Você me seduziu!

Os dois gritavam tão alto um com o outro que não ouviram a parteira dizer:

— Faça força, lady Isabella.

Foi preciso Ângela repetir a ordem em alto e bom som.

— Faça força, minha senhora!

Isabella ouviu e obedeceu antes de voltar a gritar com Edward.

— Nunca mais vou fazer isso!

— Ótimo! Pelo menos, concordamos em alguma coisa.

Isabella voltou a fazer força, seu rosto ficando escarlate. Edward sentiu-se alarmado, mas a mulher o injuriou novamente.

— Nunca mais me toque!

— Nesse caso, você precisa manter as mãos longe de mim. Não pense que, desta vez, vai conseguir me fazer mudar de idéia com suas sutilezas.

— Homem teimoso!

— Mulher cabeçuda!

Edward semicerrou os olhos ao fitar os de Isabella. Estes brilhavam de fúria. Mas então, ela gemeu e largou-se sobre os travesseiros, enquanto estendia a mão e pegava a dele. Apesar de suas ameaças, ele a segurou com força e entrelaçou os dedos. No mesmo instante, o choro de uma criança ecoava no quarto.

Atônito, Edward olhou para os pés da cama, onde a parteira entregava uma forma minúscula para Ângela, enquanto resmungava:

— Pobre criaturinha! Imagine ter o sangue desses dois! Eles não poderiam ser mais loucos.

Sorrindo, Edward virou-se para a mulher e ela, com os olhos brilhando, murmurou:

— Eu não quis dizer nada daquilo.

— Nem eu — admitiu ele, alargando o sorriso.

Por um momento, fitaram-se, sentindo o amor que fluía entre eles como um rio caudaloso. Então, Ângela se aproximou e entregou uma trouxinha para Edward.

— Um menino. Um herdeiro dos Masen — disse ela com lágrimas de emoção.

Edward pegou o filho no colo e pensou que explodiria com a força da alegria sentida.

— Ora, Edward, sua covinha apareceu — provocou Isabella.


	21. Epílogo

**Título:** A Esposa Virgem

**Autora:** Deborah Simmons

**Sinopse****:**

Ele queria vingança.

Ela ansiava por paixão!

Bretanha, Idade Média

Isabella Swan ficou desapontada com o desinteresse de Edward Masen em fazer-lhe companhia no leito nupcial... É que Edward, obrigado a se casar, por ordem do rei, com a sobrinha de seu maior inimigo, jurara vingar-se fazendo-a sofrer. Mas Isabella sabia como conquistar o coração do marido de uma maneira que ele jamais imaginara!

* * *

**Epílogo**

Dessa vez, Edward não esperou no corredor. Já tinha feito isso antes e não gostara. Além do mais, ia contra sua natureza concordar com a exigência da parteira. Esta continuava viva, apesar de parecer ter mais de cem anos.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de repreendê-lo quando Edward entrou no quarto. Isabella, entretanto, o chamou imediatamente. Depressa, ele se aproximou da cama e beijou a face corada da esposa.

— A troco de que essa bruxa continua viva? A cada ano que passa, ela se mostra mais amedrontadora — comentou ele.

— Não fale assim. Preciso dela. Pare de provocar problemas com seu mau humor. Aliás, você sempre faz isso. Por culpa sua, estou aqui neste estado — queixou-se Isabella.

— Eu não me lembro de você ter mostrado má vontade — Edward respondeu.

— Não vou passar por isto novamente. Quantas vezes preciso repetir a mesma coisa?

Edward pensou nos três filhos fortes e nas duas filhas adoráveis.

— Pelas minhas contas, esta é a sexta vez que você afirma isso.

— Pois agora estou falando sério! — Isabella gritou ao tomar-lhe a mão.

Edward a segurou com força. Embora já tivesse passado por essa experiência várias vezes, ele continuava a sentir medo de que algo ruim acontecesse.

— Nunca mais. Juro que nunca mais a tocarei — prometeu ele fervorosamente.

— Como assim? Nada de brigas? — indagou a velha parteira dos pés da cama.

Isabella sorriu.

— Não temos mais tempo para isso. Cada criança chega mais depressa.

A parteira sacudiu a cabeça, desconcertada com o comportamento do senhor e da senhora de Belvry.

Isabella respirou fundo e fez força. No instante seguinte, ouvia-se o choro do recém-nascido.

— Uma menina! — gritou Ângela.

Como se esperassem por esse sinal, cinco crianças que, obviamente aguardavam no corredor, irromperam pelo quarto adentro a fim de conhecer a nova irmãzinha. Passaram pela parteira estarrecida e juntaram-se aos pais sobre as cobertas amarfanhadas da cama.

— Nós temos uma família linda — Isabella murmurou quando o bebê foi colocado em seus braços e os irmãos acotovelaram-se para vê-lo.

— Lindíssima — concordou Edward, cujo coração estava tão repleto quanto a cama enorme.

**FIM**


	22. Download

**Download**

Olá gente, tudo bom com vocês? Então, antes de tudo, não é uma atualização da fanfic em si. Eu decidi pôr esta e as outras fanfics adaptadas por mim para download no 4Shared.

Se alguém quiser baixar, fique a vontade.

Basta ir no meu perfil que o link estará disponível para todos!

Beijokas :*


End file.
